People Like Us - Part 1
by Nirvana19
Summary: ALL AU. Bo and Tamsin are two Vampire sisters that are sent to an elite boarding school that helps people with certain issues. Tamsin wants to leave as soon as she arrives; but Bo's sighting of a beautiful blonde stranger persuades her to stay. She has to know her. Can Bo defeat her inner demons and move on with her life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One story finishes, and another begins.**

 **Hope you'll all enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here**

 **McCorrigan Estate**

Being part of any Family was difficult.

But being a part of the McCorrigan Family; was like walking through a minefield blindfolded. No one could anticipate when someone was going to be set off by something. Add being a Vampire into the mix; and you've got yourself a recipe for disaster.

It was time for yet another McCorrigan Family dinner, and Bo's excitement was falling short tonight. She'd kept her head down all year; obeying the rules that her Grandparent's had enforced with her and her sister; Tamsin.

But rules weren't Tamsin's thing.

And tonight; her Grandparents were going to show her sister _why_ it was important to listen and follow them accordingly.

Bo made her way into the dining room; seeing her Grandmother and Grandfather sitting at the heads of the table. Food was mundane to them. They could eat it, but they didn't need it to survive. Blood was their food source. So when she saw a glass of blood where her seat was, she immediately went for it.

"Bo?" Abigail; Bo's Grandmother, called to her. "When was the last time you fed?" she continued to have this problem with Bo. And to be honest she was starting to worry for her wellbeing. Bo's reason for leaving it so long was valid, but unnecessary.

Finishing the glass of blood; Bo set it down and wiped her mouth. "I just did" she realised once she said it that her sarcastic answer was going to get her into trouble.

Abigail bowed her head, laughing. "No. When was last time you drank any form of blood?" she asked her again. "Do remember that I'm a stickler for the truth" She had two thousand years on her; and in her eyes she was a baby.

"I can't really remember a specific date Grams…" Bo sighed, leaning back into her chair. "… Does it really matter _when_ it was? I've fed now; and I'm fine" she didn't see the big deal.

Her Grandfather; Griffin; grumbled from his side of the table. "That doesn't make it acceptable Bo!" he looked at her with serious eyes. "Ingesting blood; however minimal, ensures that we don't rot from the inside out. You're old enough to know better" he couldn't have her doing this.

She didn't get the big deal of it. She'd never starve herself enough to kill herself. She just didn't like feeding. Or killing. She wasn't that kind of person, not anymore. But she knew someone who was. "So would you rather I behave as Tamsin does? Draining every human, I come across?"

Griffin locked eyes with his Wife, both of them thinking the same thing. "No; you and Tamsin are very different people. It's precisely that reason why we've called this dinner tonight. Where is Tamsin anyway?" he checked his watch, it was time for dinner to be served.

Before Bo could even answer him; Tamsin strolled into the dining room with a smile. "Hello Family…" She got to her seat, sitting down across from her sister. She then caught a whiff of the glass of blood in front of her. "… Yuck! I prefer it a little warmer"

"Yes Tamsin; we all know you prefer it fresh…" Abigail looked at her in disappointment. "… And we certainly knew it earlier. When a Detective came to the house; enquiring about a grizzly animal attack that happened in the woods" she knew it was her.

Tamsin looked at Bo, smirking. "Animal attack…" She chuckled, taking a sip from her glass. "… That's hilarious—" Everyone including herself had a fright when Griffin slammed his fist down onto the table without warning.

"You think this's amusing?" He looked at her. "Because I assure you; it's _far_ from funny! We may be Vampires; and we must feed on the blood of others to survive. But we _do not_ draw attention to ourselves or others of our kind"

"I don't see what the big deal is…" Tamsin was uncaring. "… I cleaned up my mess; the cops are none the wiser; it all worked out" she finished her glass.

Abigail was sick and tired of her excuses. "Perhaps…" She said. "… But next time, you may not be so lucky. So, your Grandfather and I have come to the conclusion that you need a lesson in control…" She automatically saw Tamsin's face. "… The matter isn't up for discussion. You are to be enrolled into a very elite boarding school. Meant for people like us"

Bo laughed under her breath, she had to admit this was really funny. Well, that was until her Grandparents also told her that she'd be going too. Now it wasn't so funny. "Why me? I don't have problems with over feeding!" She didn't get it.

"No, but you do have problems when it _comes_ to feeding…" Griffin told her. "… While Tamsin learns to control her hunger and manage it properly; you will learn how to stop hating what you are. We know you have trouble dealing with it all Bo; the guilt of your past sins. And we just want you to be well" he meant it sincerely.

That was when Abigail reached over the table to take Bo's hand. "This isn't a Punishment for you Bo…" She said. "… For Tamsin it is. In fact, it's something we should've done a long time ago. Think of all the lives we could've saved from her savage appetite"

"We're Vampires!" Tamsin yelled. "We're _meant_ to feed on humans. And if they die in the process; then so be it…" She shrugged her shoulders. "… I won't apologise for what I am" she was proud to be a Vampire.

Whereas Bo; hated it. Her Grandfather was right. She was sickened by what she was. She never used to be; but in her younger teen years she fell into the wrong crowd. She'd hurt a lot of people. And she didn't want to be like that anymore. Losing control and killing someone wasn't something she wanted to happen.

She could never forgive herself for something like that.

"So where's this school?" Bo asked.

"It's in a remote little town a few hours' drive from here. Perfect location for wild youth to run about and find themselves. Your tuition has been taken care of. And your stay will begin on Monday. Your Grandmother and I will take you both there. This's what's best for both of you" Griffin said.

Tamsin folded her arms, "And if I refuse to go?" She didn't need to go to a management school. She was fine just the way she was.

Griffin leaned forward on his elbows, staring at her. "You have _no_ choice…" He told her. "… But by all means; if you'd like to try and challenge someone who's four times your age; have at it. I suggest you both pack your bags; school starts on Monday" he smiled, getting up and then walking out of the room.

"Grams, please! I promise I'll behave; just don't make me go there" Tamsin pleaded with her, even though she had no intention of keeping her promise.

Abigail shook her head, "The time for you to plead your case has _long_ passed. You're going Tamsin; and that's final. I won't hear another word of this!" She stood from her seat. "Bo? Please make sure you're packed by the end of the weekend…" She knew she could count on Bo to listen. "… You too Tamsin" she left the room.

Tamsin let out a frustrated breath, "This blows!"

Bo sighed, "Well maybe if you weren't so careless when it came to feeding; then they wouldn't be doing this to us" she got up, not caring about dinner anymore. She'd had her blood. That was enough to hold her over for a few days.

"Excuse me little Miss Perfect; but you're not exactly in their good books either…" Tamsin bit back. "… If you just grew some balls and got over your crap, then you'd be in the clear. But you don't. When're you gonna stop acting as though you have standards?" She hated it when Bo took their gifts for granted.

Being a Vampire was awesome.

"I don't have standards Tamsin…" Bo stared at her. "… I have a conscience. That's the difference between us" she left her sister to stew, then went to her bedroom to start packing.

 **Monday Morning**

The weekend couldn't have been more of a nightmare. Tamsin refused to pack any kind of bags until the last minute; thinking that her Grandparents would change their minds. But they didn't. This was happening whether she liked it or not.

Bo on the other hand, had chosen to stop fighting them on the subject. And came to the conclusion that maybe this would be good for her. She loathed being a Vampire. Maybe this school could help her deal with that better. She didn't want to keep living like this.

As it came time for them to leave; Bo had her bags packed and brought down to her Grandfather's Land Rover. When he asked her where Tamsin was; she just shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's locked herself inside her room. She's adamant about not going" she'd heard nothing else from her sister.

"We shall see" Griffin walked back into the house, intent on dragging Tamsin out of the house against her will.

Abigail helped Bo with her bags, noticing that she looked sad. "I have a good feeling about this for you sweetie…" she touched her arm with a smile. "… For Tamsin; she will learn restraint. But you; won't be forced into anything. You just need to learn how to love what you are again; or at the very least, like it"

Bo sighed, she was right. "I know. And I hope they can help me…" she wanted to be happy as she was. It was just hard. "… Is that what the school's for? To help people like me?" she was picturing some kind of Fae Rehab. She hoped it was better in real life.

"People like you…" Abigail nodded. "… People like Tamsin. Mostly, it's a place where you can be yourselves. And feel safe. Also, it's a safe haven for those who've lost their way. You'll be fine Bo; I'm not worried about you doing well"

Suddenly, they heard yelling coming from inside the house. Griffin had Tamsin by the arm, and her bags in another. "Believe me; your real punishment was much more severe. But your Grandmother talked me into this one instead. You're going!" he let her go, then threw her bags in the trunk.

Tamsin folded her arms, she really didn't want to go. Then to make her even more mad, her Grandfather asked why she couldn't be more like Bo. "Because she's a wimp!" she replied. "See, I actually _like_ what I am"

"Good…" Griffin smiled. "… And you'll also learn to _like_ keeping your victims alive. I believe it's one of the lessons you'll be taught at the school. Let's go shall we?" he circled the truck, going to the driver's seat.

Abigail smiled at them, "Time to go girls…" she opened backseat door, "… Get in" she waited for them to listen. Bo climbed in straight away but Tamsin stood her ground a little longer. That was until her Grandmother revealed her black and red eyes. That seemed to scare her into the car.

 **Windsor Boarding School - Later**

When they arrived, Bo couldn't get over how amazing this building was. It looked more like a castle than a school. There were people all around, moving their belongings into different parts of the building. Being that they'd already been enrolled; Abigail and Griffin had already received their documents.

Which also told them what dorms they'd be staying in. Griffin had to take Tamsin to the Dean; just because he wanted them to know how much of handful she was going to be. Abigail was helping Bo with her luggage, and escorting her to her dorm room.

As they got to the east wing of the school, Bo noticed that a lot of people seemed happy to be here. But she wasn't feeling it yet. She didn't know if she ever would. When she heard her Grandmother call her name; she carried her duffel bag forward. She'd found her dorm.

And to her surprise, there was already a girl unpacking her stuff on the opposite side of the room. She didn't know she was supposed to have a roommate. When the girl introduced herself as Kenzi; Bo shook her hand. "I'm Bo. Nice to meet you" she smiled at her.

Abigail was happy to see Bo smile for once. Even if it was forced. She knew this place would be good for her. She just hoped that Tamsin wouldn't taint the experience for her. Once she was all settled, Abigail knew it was time to leave. But she couldn't stop herself from crying.

Bo sighed with a smile, going to hug her. "Grams, please don't cry. You were the one who wanted me to come here. Don't tell me you're regretting your decision" she felt her Grandmother latch onto her tighter.

"A little…" Abigail sniffled. "… But I know you'll be fine without me. Now…" she pulled back, "… No more tears for either of us. You can call me whenever you want. And I'll see you when you return home for summer break. I love you" she kissed her head.

"Love you too Grams" Bo smiled.

But Abigail wasn't leaving without one more little speech. "I should check on Tamsin. But remember; you are perfect, just the way you are. There's no reason for you to be ashamed, or scared. Embrace this journey Bo. Let go of the past. Find yourself" she gave one last smile, then left.

As soon as her Grandmother left, Bo started unpacking her things. Her new roommate was trying to make conversation with her, and she was being very polite. So Bo was raised to be the same in return. "So, what're you in for?" she then realised maybe that was rude of her. "But you don't have to say if you don't want to" she continued placing her things in her new dresser.

Kenzi laughed, "Nah, it's cool. I don't mind…" she sat on her bed, facing her. "… I'm a Kelpie; and I have a crushing fear of water. Which if you know what a Kelpie is; then you probably know that's not normal" her kind were meant to feed in the water, so for her it was a big deal.

Bo did know, and yes it was a little unusual for a water Fae to be _afraid_ of water. "Yeah I can see how that'd be a problem for you. Well, my story isn't much better. I'm a Vampire; I lost myself a few years back and I still have issues with what I am…" she felt a little better talking to someone about it. "… My Grandparents think I'll learn how to love myself if I'm here"

"Wow…" Kenzi had never heard of a self-loathing Vampire. Most of them all loved what they were. "… Well, hopefully we'll both leave this place as new people. So, I heard your Grandmother mention someone named Tamsin; is she starting today too?"

Nodding, Bo finished putting her clothes away. "Yeah, that's my older sister. She has a problem with controlling her hunger. She's not mad, per se. But she just generally likes killing her feeds. It's not really good for Vampire business when you have Cops sniffing around"

"No, I guess not…" Kenzi understood. "… Hey, maybe we could take a break from unpacking. Check out the rest of the school? Up for it?" she didn't really want to go alone.

Bo nodded, "Sure. Let's go" she grabbed her phone and followed Kenzi out of the room. It was time to see what the rest of this school had to offer.

 **School Grounds – Later**

As they walked through the halls of the school, they noticed everyone laughing and smiling at each other as they made new friends. Bo didn't realise why everyone was so smiley for though. This place was practically a rehab centre for dysfunctional Fae. What was there to be happy about?

"How come everyone around here is so cheery?" She whispered to her new roommate as they walked outside.

Kenzi shrugged, "I guess they're happy about getting into this place. Most peeps don't even make the short list. There's only _one_ way in; you've gotta have rich ass Parents. And I'm talking _Bruce Wayne_ kind of rich" she came from money herself so she knew the way it worked.

Bo understood, her Family was very wealthy. And she could see now why this place looked as preserved as it did. They probably had Parents donating all the time. "And the other kids like us who don't have the cash but have the same problems just get forgotten about; real nice" she hated that.

Everyone was entitled to help.

Even people who weren't as fortunate as them.

"I feel ya…" Kenzi could see where she was coming from. "… But what can we do? Maybe we should just worry about ourselves first. Money can't fix our problems; it only gets us to the front door. The rest we've gotta work through ourselves" they continued to walk further into the grounds.

That was when Bo saw her. Right across the courtyard; was the most stunning blonde girl she'd ever seen in her life. Her honey coloured eyes caught the sunlight so effortlessly. She hadn't even gotten close to her; and Bo could feel her heart beginning to race. "Who's that?"

Kenzi followed her gaze, seeing the blonde girl across from them; walking across the yard with her satchel draped over her shoulder and headphones plugged in. She knew exactly who that was. "That's Lauren Lewis; she's the Dean's daughter. She goes here too"

"How'd you know that?" Bo found it odd, considering both herself and Kenzi were new here.

"She came around the dorms just before you arrived…" Kenzi answered simply. "… She was part of the welcoming committee. And she was handing out flyers for a small party that's happening on the lake tonight" they walked to a small coffee cart that was sitting just a few feet from them.

When Bo tried to tell Kenzi she'd forgotten to grab her purse, her roommate just told her that she didn't need it. In fact, she wouldn't need it for anything within the school walls. Their tuition didn't just pay for their room and board. It also paid for everything else. The coffee carts, snack bars, any type of luxury that was inside the school was free for them to use.

That was when Bo had to smile. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. But she was a little sad that she missed that welcome. "Will she be at the party tonight?" Maybe she could have s second chance at that welcome.

Kenzi shrugged, but then caught onto the way Bo was acting. "Probably. _Oh_ , like what you see huh?" She poked her arm playfully, chuckling. "Hey I get it; she's pretty hot. You know, if you're into that kinda thing. I'm not though; just to be clear" she didn't care who Bo liked, she could let her flag fly free.

"It's clear…" Bo got the message. "… I dunno; she just seems like an interesting person. Maybe a little bit wounded too; from the way she looked" she had a sixth sense about these things.

"You got all that from a _look_?" Kenzi laughed, that was hilarious.

Suddenly, Bo was spun around by her sister. "Jesus! Tamsin, what the hell? I could've spilt it all over me!" She was referring to the very hot coffee in her hand.

Tamsin frowned at her, "Maybe you should! Then we'll have a good reason to get outta this place! Take one for team Bo, come on!" She was willing to do anything to get out of here.

"So I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you don't like it here?" Bo was being sarcastic, "Even though it's been less that an hour since we arrived. What's the problem? Is your room too small?" She asked her, waiting for an answer. "Do you have a crappy roommate? Because mine's great" she gestured to Kenzi.

"Kenzi…" Kenzi extended her hand. "… Good to meet you!" She was cheery, and she could tell Tamsin wasn't a fan. "Guess you're not a hand shaker. Okay, well I'm just gonna put this away…" She lowered her arm. "… How about I meet you back in the dorm?" She tapped Bo's arm.

Bo nodded, "Sure. I won't be long" she waited for Kenzi to walk away.

Tamsin was glad she was gone. "Okay. Game plan! We rush the front door, and try to escape. Our freedom awaits little sis! Let's bounce!" She grabbed her arm, ready to pull her toward the nearest exit sign, but Bo resisted. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Bo couldn't believe her. "What's _wrong_ ; is that I don't wanna go…" She told her. "… Look T; I know you're pissed that Grams and Gramps did this to us. But you've gotta admit; they're right. We have issues…" She saw her sister roll her eyes. "… Issues that we need help with"

She wanted to stay.

"Actually, the only issue I have right now; is finding a way out of this place! You're my sister; we're supposed to have each other's backs. We promised after Mom and Dad died" talking about their Parents' death was a sore subject for Tamsin. She still hadn't gotten over it.

"Yeah, and we also promised we'd survive together…" Bo reminded her. "… We can't do that if one of us ends up dead. Tamsin; you're one bad feed away from getting found out by the Cops!" She stressed to her. "There's only so many times you can cover up your kills. If you stay here; you'll learn how to control your hunger. Then you can go home. What's the harm?"

Tamsin had an answer for her. "The harm; is I don't _do_ discipline. This place is like a cage! I feel trapped Bo!" She hated it.

Bo could understand that. "Look, there's a party tonight down by the lake for newcomers; why don't you come with me? We'll have a few drinks; party. You can let your hair down. But you _can't_ get out of control" she made that clear.

"You do realise; _I_ was born first right?" Tamsin didn't appreciate being lectured by her baby sister.

Laughing; Bo nodded, "Yeah, but sometimes you do act like a baby. If you can see this thing through; then Grams and Gramps will probably let you go home. Is controlling your hunger really so bad? You can't tell me you wanna be a killer for the rest of your immortal life" she hoped her sister's answer was no.

Tamsin sighed, "Of course I don't…" She meant that. "… But being out of control is all I've ever known. How do I change what I am?" She didn't see it turning out in her favour.

"I dunno. That's something we're gonna have to work through together. But to do that; we've gotta give this whole Fae rehab a real shot…" Bo told her. "… Bright side? Everything's free!" She handed her the coffee. She didn't want it anymore.

As she sipped the liquid gold from the coffee cup; Tamsin smiled to herself. "I guess I could kick it here for a bit…" she loved it when things were free. "… So, a party huh?" She saw her sister nod, then hooked an arm around her neck. "Tell me more!" They walked off in a fit of giggles.

 **Lakefront – Later**

The party was in full swing; and Bo had managed to convince her sister to stick it out for a while. At the end of the day; they _did_ have problems. And being here meant they wanted to be better. Which wasn't a bad thing. They just hoped they could fix their issues.

Bo had met a few more Freshman like herself; and everyone was really nice. She didn't get the school system here though. She was eighteen; and yet she was a Freshman. Since Tamsin was a year older she was a new Sophomore. And from the glances Bo had been shooting over to her; she could see that her sister was actually having fun with her new friends.

The only thing Bo was hating about this night; was the fact she hadn't seen that Lauren girl anywhere around. At least not yet. But what if she never came? Kenzi said she'd be here. Listening to herself; she knew she was being a little weird. She didn't even know Lauren.

What if they didn't even like each other?

As Bo went to fill up another cup of beer from one of the many kegs that were laying around; suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around she saw a good looking guy smiling at her. "Hi; can I help you?"

"Yeah, hopefully. Look, we have a tradition here where we pick one new student from each grade to take part in a small initiation ceremony. And we; the prefects…" He pointed to his shiny pin that was on his shirt. "… Have chosen you to represent the Freshman. What'd you say?"

She stuttered, not getting a good vibe from him. "What would I have to do?"

"Nothing major; just stand with the other newbies while blindfolded; we'll say a few funny chants, you'll drink the wine from our special chalice and that'll be it. It's just a bit of fun. Don't worry, we're not gonna throw you in the lake or anything" he chuckled.

"Uh, I dunno" Bo was hesitant. This didn't sound as innocent as he was making it.

Just then, he placed his hand over hers; and she felt a wave of energy flow through her. "Come on; it's just a little school fun. What's the harm?" His smile was so inviting.

Bo felt like she'd turned into jelly all of a sudden. "Okay…" she smiled, taking his hand and following him out to the woods. The next couple of minutes were blank for Bo; she didn't remember anything about where they were going. All she remembered was seeing black.

When her eyes opened, she found herself tied to a tree. She still had her clothes, so at least that was something. But she didn't remember much else. She didn't feel any different. This was obviously some kind of cruel prank. This was why she hated being the new kid.

In the distance, she heard the snapping of a twig. Thanks to her Vampire senses she could tell it was a person and not an animal. "… Who's there?!" She called out. Having no answer. "I know I don't look like it; but I can be _very_ scary!" She didn't know if that would scare them off.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps come closer. And within a second; she saw Lauren standing in front of her. Was this fate? Because it felt a lot like fate.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. Let's get you down from there…" Lauren walked behind the tree, untying the ropes and throwing them away. "… Are you alright?" She helped her to stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine; my head's a little fuzzy but I'm okay" Bo was glad she was here. But that didn't stop her from feeling like a fool for getting pulled into this.

Lauren understood the haziness. "That's the feeling of Duncan's evil touch; he's an Incubus. And a really shitty one at that. He must've dosed you with a lot of energy. It's nothing a good night's rest won't cure. You'll be fine" she knew all about their pranks.

Bo was glad to hear that. "How did you know where to find me?"

"They pull the same crap every year…" Lauren said. "… One innocent student from each grade to tie up and leave to stew overnight. It's not original; but they sure do think it's funny. I've been waiting here all night so I could untie their victim when they left. Here you are" she smiled.

Whoa, that smile almost knocked the wind out of Bo. Was that normal? "Yeah, here I am…" She bowed her head, wiping the dirt off her hands. "… Guess that makes me the stupidest person here huh?" She smiled sadly.

"You're not stupid…" Lauren touched her shoulder. "… Duncan's good at making people do what he wants. Trust me; you had no control. Don't worry; I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him. I'm Lauren by the way" she laughed, extending her hand.

Introductions should've come before the saving.

Bo shook her hand, feeling another jolt of energy flow through her. Only it was different from earlier. "Bo…" She replied, shaking it. "… So uh; you wanna head back to the party?" She couldn't help her uneasy balance as she stood straight.

"Actually; I think the only place you need to be right now; is in bed…" Lauren held her steady. "… Come on; I'll walk you back to your dorm" she took her out of the woods and back up to the school grounds. Once she got the name of Bo's dorm; she knew where she was going.

Within a few minutes; they got into the building and stopped at Bo's door.

This wasn't exactly the way Bo thought she'd end up meeting Lauren; but it wasn't bad either. "So; thanks for saving me…" She smiled at her. "… I owe you one" she was grateful for her assistance.

Lauren waved a hand, "Don't mention it. Just, don't let this bad experience influence your opinion of this place. Believe it or not; this's actually a pretty cool school. Unfortunately; there's never a shortage of assholes. I don't think that's something you'll ever get away from" she didn't want her to be discouraged by this prank.

"No, I suppose not…" Bo agreed with her. "… Still think it's gonna be hard to get on with the school year when everyone knows you're the Freshman that got tied to a tree" she didn't think it was going well so far.

"Actually, since you got away; everyone will be laughing at Duncan for getting duped by a Freshman. That's the way things work around here…" Lauren was happy to report that. "… You'll be in class tomorrow and people will be congratulating _you_ ; not him"

Bo just laughed, "Wow, this places has a lot of rules huh? Besides, I don't think they'll be congratulating me when I tell them _you_ were the one who saved me"

"So don't tell them…" Lauren said. "… Being the new kid is bad enough without something like this happening to you. I won't tell if you won't…" She winked at her. "… Hopefully we'll see each other around campus. Goodnight Bo" she walked away.

"Goodnight" Bo whispered back.

But just before Lauren walked out of the dorm, she turned back with a smile. "Almost forgot; welcome to Windsor High…" She smiled at her. "… I remember welcoming your roommate this morning; and you weren't here. So; _welcome_ " she gave her one last smile, then left.

Bo let herself into her room; seeing that Kenzi wasn't back yet. She checked her phone; which was still in her bra where she left it. Thank god. She had a bunch of messages from Kenzi, and missed calls from Tamsin. She shot off a text to both of them telling them that she went for stroll and now she was calling it a night.

As she got ready for bed; Bo thought about the events of tonight. Sure; she was humiliated and embarrassed when she got caught up in that prank. But Lauren saved her before anyone saw her and made it clear that she wasn't going to suffer any future ridicule.

And most importantly; she finally met Lauren.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: So there it is. Hope you guys like it; let me know if you want me to continue. I got a good feeling about this one. Famous last words right? Haha. Leave me your reviews. Much love xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Love that you all like this story. Gonna let you have another one; because you've been so great responding to this. Also, I am working on another chapter for 'What Could've Been'. Hope to have that up soon.**

 **And to FrenChi; I can't say I've heard of it. But it does sound interesting; I'll have to look it up. Always on the lookout for more supernatural shows.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Rush Of Blood To The Head**

 **Bo & Kenzi's Dorm – Next Morning**

The time had come for their first class. And even though Bo had already done the High School thing when she was sixteen; apparently there were new things to be learned here. One thing she knew though; was that Tamsin wouldn't be happy about going to class.

She hated anything regarding school work.

When she first heard the term _'Boarding School';_ Bo thought there would be a compulsory uniform to be worn. But thankfully; there wasn't. She could just turn up to class in her favourite clothes.

Word had spread about Bo's escape from the jocks last night. And they were impressed to hear it from a Freshman. Lauren was right; they were all cheering for her. It was an odd feeling.

Bo's first class was a group session with other students with problems like herself. It was time to talk through her emotions; which she was terrible at. Ever since her Parents died; she'd been closed off.

Kenzi's class was somewhere else, and she wasn't happy about it either. "What if they want me to get in the water?!" She panicked. "I can't swim!"

Bo smiled, "You'll be fine Kenzi…" even though she'd only known her for a day; Bo really liked her. She was fun to be around. "… Besides; I don't think they'll make you do something that extreme on your first day"

Kenzi's nodded; "You're right…" She grabbed her bag. "… The road to recovery starts here!" She gave her roommate a thumbs up; then left the room.

Bo had grabbed he bag, which was only filled with a notebook for her new class. She didn't have the rest of her books yet. Apparently, she was set to learn all about the Fae Community in this new school. Which was interesting; since she didn't know that much. Only about her own kind. And then, she didn't know much about them either.

She made sure every appliance was turned off before leaving the room. She didn't want to burn the place down on her first day because she left her curling iron on. Once she was done, she left the room quickly to make it to her first class.

 **Dr. Castle's Class – Later**

When she arrived, Bo noticed there wasn't that many people in the class. Just four guys and four girls. She honestly thought there would've been more like herself. Obviously there wasn't many who hated themselves. She wasn't looking forward to talking about her feelings; but her mood picked up when she saw that Lauren was in her class.

What did she have to be depressed about?

As the clock struck ten o'clock; Dr. Castle entered the room and asked everyone to take a seat on one of the chairs in the circle. As she was taking a seat, Bo got a smile from Lauren. Yep, her day was definitely looking up. Since it was a new class, Dr. Castle had everyone introduce themselves around the circle while also saying what type of Fae they were and what their problem was.

Bo felt like she was in an AA meeting. Except she wasn't an alcoholic. Although she could use a drink for her nerves right now. As everyone introduced themselves; it was now Bo's turn. "I'm Bo; and I'm a Vampire…" Everyone smiled at her, "… But I don't like being one; and I don't like hurting people for my own need" voicing it, did kind of lift a weight off of her.

After Bo was another person; and then there was Lauren. Who clearly didn't want to be here. "I'm Lauren…" She raised her hand with a smile. "… I'm a Witch; and I don't have any magic" she folded her arms, sitting on the chair.

A Witch?

That was the last thing that came to Bo's mind about her. She thought maybe she was an Angel or something. She sure looked the part. She did wonder though why Lauren didn't have any magic, that was strange. As the class went on; everyone talked about the darkest period of their lives.

And now it was Bo's turn; but she didn't want to say. "Pass" she averted her eyes.

"Passing on a question isn't an option Bo…" Dr. Castle said. "… The whole point of this class is to work through your issues. And the cause of your self-loathing is probably rooted in another problem. Perhaps some kind of trauma you experienced when you were younger? This is a safe place"

That was when Lauren chimed in. "If she doesn't wanna tell you then she doesn't have to" she had no respect for these teachers and they could yell at her all they wanted but since her Mother was the Dean they had no _real_ power over her.

"Lauren please—" Dr. Castle raised a hand only to be cut off by her mouthy student.

Lauren shook her head, "No; none of them know you well enough to spill their secrets. I know you; and I _still_ don't wanna tell you anything. Talking about our problems won't fix us!" She yelled, her own torturous memories gnawing at her. "I've had enough; I'm outta here" she picked up her bag, then went for the door.

Bo kind of felt like she caused that; so she grabbed her own bag and ran after her. Not really caring if she wasn't allowed to or not.

 **Courtyard**

Since she was new; Bo got lost a few times. But when she entered the courtyard she saw Lauren at one of the coffee carts. "Lauren?" She ran up beside her; noticing that she still looked a little rattled. "Are you okay?"

Lauren just smiled, "Yeah I'm fine…" She filled up her coffee cup and began adding sugar. "… I'm sorry; I get like that sometimes. I just hate that class. I'm not good at talking about my problems. Especially when I'm in a room full of strangers. Excluding you, obviously; since we've already met and all"

Bo decided to grab herself a coffee, "I hear you. I'm not good with expressing emotions either…" She admitted. "… Are you okay to go back in?"

"Why bother? Dr. Castle won't expect me to come back. She probably wouldn't care if you didn't either. But if you wanna go back it's your choice; I'm just gonna hang here for a while" Lauren sat on a nearby bench.

As much as Bo wanted to be a good student; she didn't want to leave her alone. "Or I could hang with _you_ ; if that's okay?" She didn't want to overstep.

Lauren just smiled; "More than okay"

Before they knew it; an hour had passed. And the bell for their thirty-minute break had rang. Students spilled into the courtyard. But that didn't stop them from their conversation. In the last hour, they'd learned a lot of things about each other. Like how Lauren was an only child, and also lost her Dad when she was little.

Bo in turn told her about Tamsin; and the fact that her Parents died when she was younger. And that her Grandparents had raised her and Tamsin since their death. "It was their idea for us to come here; they think we'll get over our issues"

"My Mom has the same thought about me…" Lauren replied. "… Only, I've been here two years already and still haven't gotten over _my_ issues. Since my Mom runs the place; she let me start classes earlier than any other Freshman" she'd turned eighteen a few months ago.

"Wow! So, you know the lay of the land then huh?" Bo chuckled. "Kinda having second thoughts about getting over my problems now though. I mean; you've been here two years and you said you're no closer. Doesn't exactly inspire confidence" she didn't mean it nastily. It was just a thought.

Lauren couldn't argue with her there. "No, it doesn't. But to be honest, that's my own problem. Your time here might end up being a lot different. Who knows? You might get over your issues and then leave this place within the year" she hoped Bo would do well.

But even if Bo somehow managed to fix herself; she didn't know if she wanted to leave this place. Not after meeting Lauren. She didn't know why; but she felt drawn to her. But all of Bo's hopes and dreams were crushed; when she watched another blonde girl appear out of nowhere and kiss Lauren's cheek with a smile.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! I thought you were in Dr. Castle's class this morning" the stranger said, appearing worried.

Lauren stood from the bench, "I was, but I bailed…" She told her. "… Oh, sorry! Bo this's Carly; my Girlfriend. Carly this's Bo; she's new here" she introduced them.

Carly shook Bo's hand gently, "Nice to meet you"

Bo nodded with a fake smile, she was crushed by this. "You too"

"So I've got Lacrosse practice after lunch; and I know you hate coming to watch so I just thought I'd let you know and save you the trouble of coming by" Carly told her.

Lauren just chuckled quietly, she knew exactly why Carly didn't want her there. She'd known for a couple of weeks now. "Good; now I don't have to bore myself. Have a good practice" she welcomed a kiss from her, although she could've done without it.

Carly was used to the cold shoulder from her Girlfriend; she'd been getting it for a few weeks. So she just gave Lauren and Bo a wave; then ran off to her practice.

"She seems nice" Bo said, not meaning it.

But Lauren was happy to tell her otherwise. "She's an asshole…" She blurted out. Obviously confusing Bo since she just saw that happy display of romance. "… She's cheating on me; she thinks I don't know but I do. I have a sixth sense about these things" she sat back down.

Bo was even more perplexed now though. But her hopes and dreams were renewed. But still also angry; because if _she_ had Lauren then she wouldn't even bother looking at anyone else. "If she's cheating on you, then why don't you end things?" It was an obvious question.

"Her Family and mine go way back…" Lauren began explaining. "… My Mom got really excited when we started dating. Our Mother/Daughter relationship was kinda non-existent before Carly came along. I guess I'm afraid it'll go away if I cut her loose" she couldn't do that to her.

"I get that…" Bo understood. "… But if you're not happy then I think your Mom would understand your reasons for ending it. Wouldn't she?" If her Mother didn't, then that'd make her very selfish.

Lauren just shrugged. "Honestly? I dunno. My Mom's unpredictable. I'd like to think she cares that much about me but; she's dedicated her life to this school. Acknowledging me comes a close second…" She paused to laugh at herself. "… Listen to me! I'm pouring my heart out to you when you don't even know me. You must think I'm crazy"

Bo shook her head, "I don't think that…" She replied, meeting her gaze. "… I just think you could do better than someone like Carly" she was being brutally honest with her. Why not? She didn't have anything to lose.

And Lauren liked that about her. Also, there was something about Bo that was making her have butterflies. She'd never felt that before. Not even when she met Carly. "How can you think that when you've only know me a day?"

"I don't need to know _you_ ; to know that Carly's no good…" Bo told her. "… I can see it. In the way you guys act around each other. And the way you talk about her. Don't waste your time on someone who takes you for granted"

Just as Lauren was thinking of a wordy reply, someone interrupted their conversation. It was a taller blonde girl and she didn't look happy. "You must be Tamsin; I'm Lauren…" She held out her hand for Tamsin to take; but she refused. "… Not a people person, are you?" She lowered her hand.

Tamsin looked her up and down, she wasn't much. She could eat her for sport. "Not a _new_ people person; no…" She replied with sass. "… Mind if I steal my sister? And even if you say No; I'm just gonna take her anyway" she was just asking as a courtesy.

Bo hit her arm, "Tamsin! Be nice!" She turned back to Lauren, telling Tamsin to wait by the coffee cart. "Sorry about her; she takes a little getting used to. I hope you don't find me too forward; but, do you maybe wanna hang out sometime?" She couldn't believe she had to guts to say that.

Go her.

Lauren smiled, that sounded great to her. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to. Let me give you my number…" She reached into her bag and grabbed a pen and paper; jotting down her digits. "… Here. Call me" she handed her the paper.

"You can count on that" Bo was so happy right now, but she was remaining cool.

Before leaving, Lauren turned to Tamsin. "It was nice meeting you Tamsin. And welcome to Windsor High" she smiled lastly at Bo; then walked away.

Bo stood there with the paper in her hand; watching as Lauren walked off. "Damn! She even looks good walking away!" She stood next to her sister, who still wasn't changing her mood. "What's up your ass?! This place is awesome!" She really liked it here.

"Of course it's awesome to _you_ ; you just picked up a chick…" Tamsin folded her arms. "… Me on the other hand? They put me in therapy! _Therapy_ , Bo!" She found it absurd. "As if I'm some crazy person who needs to be analysed" she scoffed.

"Well maybe, if you didn't murder innocent people; they wouldn't have stuck you in therapy. Did you ever think about that?" Bo just got a scowl from her sister. "T, come on! I like it here. And I honestly think it'll be good for us. Can you just stick it out? For me?"

Tamsin sighed, "For now…" She hugged her. "… For _you_ " first and foremost; Bo was her little sister. And she cared about what made her happy. So even if she hated this place; she'd stay for Bo's sake.

After the two sisters caught each other up; they went to their next class. Bo decided against telling Tamsin about the prank last night. She'd only get mad and probably kill Duncan for what he did. They didn't need a murder right now.

Like her Grams had told her; this place wasn't just for people with problems. It was in fact, a school for learning. All types of education and subjects were being taught.

Bo's next class was Ancient History. And she was actually looking forward to it. She loved learning things about the Fae's history. One thing she didn't love though; was the eyes that Carly was currently making towards her. It was a look of pure hate.

If it helped; Bo hated her right back.

Even though she'd met her a little over an hour ago.

By the time Class was over; Bo was just jotting down her new reading list for the year. She could tell that Carly wanted to confront her. Probably with the thought that Bo liked Lauren as more than a friend. And she did, but Carly didn't know that for sure.

Since she didn't really feel like getting in an argument; Bo decided to evade her. So while the crowd of the next class burst into the room; she used her Vampire speed to disappear. When Carly looked again; Bo was gone. She'd have to catch her next time. But that didn't mean she couldn't check up on Lauren.

 **Library – Later**

After this morning; Lauren didn't feel like attending any class today. So she decided to head over to the library and get a head start on her Advanced Alchemy Class. Her Mother had all the books ready for her, and it didn't hurt to get ahead.

As she was making notes while listening to music; she was startled by someone dropping their bag down in front of her. Looking up, she saw it was Carly and she looked pissed. "You know you're forgetting the Library's _one_ rule right? Silence" she moved her Girlfriend's bag away from her book.

"Screw silence…" Carly sat beside her. "… What's the deal with you and that new girl?" She came right out with it.

Lauren just let out a laugh, "Really Carly?" She couldn't believe Carly had the nerve to be like this. "You choose _now_ ; to act like a jealous Girlfriend?" She couldn't stop thinking about what Bo said earlier. About how she was letting Carly take her for granted. Maybe it was time that changed. "I can't do this anymore" she sighed, shaking her head.

Carly frowned, "Do what?"

Looking at her dumb; Lauren took a breath. "You think I don't know about your secret hook ups with a certain jock from the basketball team? I _know_ , Carly. And I'm sick of pretending otherwise. I stayed with you to make my Mom happy; but then _she's_ never given a damn about _my_ happiness. So screw her…" She packed her stuff away, and shouldered her bag. "… And screw you; we're done" she walked away from her.

"Lauren! Come back!" Carly tried yelling after her, but it made no difference. She still left.

 **Bo and Kenzi's Dorm – Later**

What a day it had been!

Bo never thought of school being this exhausting. She barely skated by at her old one. But to be honest; she kind of liked learning here. When she got back to her room; she saw a note from Kenzi on her bed telling her she'd gone to the library to check out some text books for her classes.

That's probably where Bo should've gone today. But she was just so exhausted. And she couldn't stop thinking about her chat with Lauren. And she honestly thought there wasn't a chance in hell for her seeing that Lauren had a Girlfriend. But Carly wasn't worthy of her.

She had to be crazy to stray from her.

Being that she had a second to herself; Bo decided to call her Grandmother and fill her in on the things that's happened. She was pleased to know that Bo was liking the school. And also shocked to hear that Tamsin had agreed to stick it out. It was a miracle.

Bo had to cut the conversation with her Grams short; when she heard a knock at her door. She wondered if Kenzi had forgotten her key. She checked the timing on her call, and it'd been an hour since she called her Grandmother. It didn't feel like that.

"Hey Grams; I've gotta go, but I'll call you soon okay? Yeah, love you too. Bye!" She hung up the phone, throwing it on her bed and then answering the door. When she saw her visitor she was surprised. "Lauren? Hey, what're you doing here?" Not that she wasn't happy to see her, but it was odd.

Lauren didn't really know why she was here, but she felt like she needed to be. Weird. "Uh, I just wanted to let you know; I took your advice…" She watched Bo frown. Obviously not knowing what she meant. "… I ended it with Carly" she clarified.

Bo raised both eyebrows in surprise, she certainly didn't expect that. "Wow! Umm; that's great! For _you_ , I mean…" She was sounding a little _too_ enthusiastic about it. "… I hope what I said didn't force you into that decision. Because the last thing I wanna do is ruin a relationship" she felt bad now.

What if Lauren was upset about it?

But to her shock, Lauren just laughed. "Relationship?" She continued to chuckle. "That's not the word I'd use to describe it. And you didn't ruin anything…" She didn't want her to blame herself. "… All you did was open my eyes, and I'm grateful for it. She's found someone else; now I can too" she was happy about that.

Looking at her; Bo was getting lost in her gaze. "Yeah; you can" she breathed.

"All alone tonight?" Lauren couldn't help but peek inside Bo's room and notice she was alone. Her roommate was obviously somewhere else.

Bo looked behind herself, catching on to what she meant; then turned back. "Yeah, looks like it. My roommate Kenzi; is off picking up her texts books from the library. Which's probably where _I_ should be; but today's just been…" She paused, rubbing her forehead.

Lauren knew where she was going with this. "Overwhelming?" She watched her nod. "Tell me about it. But I bet you're doing just fine. Being in a new place is always hard; but it helps when you find new friends. So, as your _new_ friend; would you like to grab a slice of pizza with me?" She smiled.

Her smile was like a bright light in Bo's face, and she loved it. "Love to…" She turned around and grabbed her phone and some money; slipping it in her back pocket. Then grabbed her jacket before locking the door behind her. "… Umm, where exactly are we getting the Pizza?"

"The food court's closed now; but there's a great place down the street…" Lauren knew what her next question was going to be. "… And yes; we _are_ allowed to leave the grounds. Contrary to what people think about this place; it's not a jail. Plus, it helps when your Mom's the Dean" she winked at her, walking towards the exit.

 **Bernie's Pizzeria – Later**

This wasn't a date.

Those were four words that Bo had to keep reminding herself. Because Lauren obviously wasn't looking for anything except friendship right now. Or was she? She did express her need to find someone like Carly had. But since they'd only known each other for less than two days; Bo decided against pushing it.

If she made a move and Lauren didn't reciprocate it; then Bo would just end up being embarrassed and Lauren would feel awkward around her. No, she didn't want that. Bo had to just play it cool; take it slow and progress their new friendship. If it became something more, then that would be amazing; but for now she was going to do the right thing.

When Lauren said this place was great; she wasn't kidding. "This's literally the best pizza I've ever had" Bo finished her second slice. Which was massive.

"Well you're welcome…" Lauren smiled, but she had a thought and she wanted to ask Bo about it. "… I was under the impression that Vampires _didn't_ eat food. Which I only just remembered; _after_ I asked you out for pizza" she felt a little stupid.

But Bo just laughed, it was a common mistake. "It's okay. And we _do_ eat; as long as I ingest a good amount of blood through the week my body functions normally. And eating pizza; burgers and treats help curb the cravings"

"Is that why you don't like being a Vampire? Because of the blood?" Lauren was brought back to their class this morning and what Bo said when she introduced herself. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry—" she got cut off when Bo shook her head.

"No it's okay. It's a valid question…" Bo didn't mind answering her. "… It's not so much the blood; I mean; it tastes amazing. Which's something only a Vampire would know. Whenever I feed; I get it from a blood bag. Or maybe an animal. But more often than not; I crave the fresh stuff" she told her.

Lauren understood all that, but she didn't get why that would be a bad thing. "Do you not like the fresher stuff?" She thought that was the reason.

Bo shook her head again, if only that was the reason. "No. If anything; I love it. But when I get a little of it; I want _a lot_ more. And that would mean feeding until the point of someone's death. I've been at that low point before; losing control isn't fun" she answered her honestly.

In hearing all that; Lauren couldn't help but feel bad for Bo. She didn't have any of that. No hunger; no cravings. Nothing. "Well, hopefully; you'll be able to gain control while you're here" she was hopeful for her.

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you…" Bo met her gaze. Getting lost in her eyes yet again. "… What about you? A Witch with no magic…" She thought it only fair for her to ask Lauren. "… It's not really a common thing is it?"

Lauren shook her head with a laugh, "No, it isn't. But to be honest; I know _why_ I can't use my magic. But the reason I gave my Mom wasn't good enough so; she didn't listen. And stuck me in therapy the first chance she got" she played with her napkin.

"So what _is_ your reason for not doing magic?" Bo asked.

For the first time in her life; Lauren was going to divulge her most sacred secret. "Fear…" She said, looking at her again. "… Everything comes down to fear. I'm scared to use my magic just like _you're_ scared to feed on someone. Without the fear; we'd be able to call ourselves normal" she crumpled up the napkin and threw it on the table with a sigh.

She was right.

Fear, was the reason why they were enrolled into the school. In the hope that they'd either overcome it or learn how to handle it better. But sometimes fear didn't want to be controlled. "Wise words…" She smiled at her softly. "… If you don't mind me asking; _what_ scares you?"

"My Mom's a Witch like me…" Lauren started, she'd never told anyone this. Not even Carly, and her family had known Lauren's for a long time. But for some reason, she felt very comfortable around Bo. "… But my Dad; was very powerful Warlock. He lost control of his powers and began practicing Dark Magic. I'm scared that'll happen to me too"

Bo could understand why she was scared now. It was valid. "That's why you don't use your Magic. Because you're scared of turning Dark" she got it now.

Lauren nodded, but that wasn't the only reason she couldn't use her magic. "When I first started here two years ago; I had my magic but I just didn't use it. _Now_ ; because I've let the fear consume me for so long; I've _lost_ my magic all together" she didn't mean for that to happen.

At first she just didn't use it to get her Mother off of her back. Now she actually did have a problem like all the other students in her class.

"Can you get it back?" Bo asked.

All Lauren could do was shrug. "I dunno…" She sighed, "… I'm hoping maybe being in class will help me get over my issues. But as you saw this morning; I _love_ challenging authority" she laughed with Bo.

"You and me both…" Bo did too. Maybe not as much as Tamsin; but she was right up there. Checking her phone, she noticed it was getting late. "… We should probably head back; gotta be up early for round two with Dr. Castle" she chuckled.

Lauren wasn't looking forward to that; but it was true. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go" she got up from the booth, both of them paying for their meals and then leaving to head back to the school.

 **Windsor Boarding School – Courtyard**

The walk back wasn't long; Lauren wasn't exaggerating when she said it was only down the street. Bo really wanted to call this a date, but she just had to remind herself it wasn't. But she couldn't help but want it to be more than friendship. This was so strange; she'd never felt like this about anyone.

The courtyard was quiet. As they walked passed the gates, all they heard was the trickling of the water from the large fountain in the middle of the yard. Everyone was either in bed, or in their room doing something.

When Bo asked if she could walk Lauren back to her Dorm; Lauren just told her she didn't have a dorm room. Since she was the Dean's daughter, she lived in a private part of the school with her Mother. So this was where they parted ways.

"I had a really great time Bo…" Lauren smiled at her. "… Thanks for coming out with me and helping me get out of my head for the night. I'm sure you had better things to do than keep me company" she hated that she'd hogged her night.

But Bo was glad to tell her otherwise. "Are you kidding? Tonight's the most fun I've had in a _long_ time. For someone who's only been here two days; I'm glad I got to meet you and become friends. I should be thanking _you_ " she was the grateful one.

"How about we _both_ agree that we're thankful?" Lauren could see this going back and forth, so she thought she'd save her the trouble. "So, I guess this's goodnight" she stood awkwardly with her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, I guess so" Bo smiled like a crazy person. She didn't know what to do, or what to say next. Lauren's beauty was giving her a head rush; like she couldn't form a thought. Did she just walk away? Did she kiss her? That just brought her back to wondering if this was a date or not.

Before either of them could do anything else; Lauren heard her name being called. Turning around she saw her Mother exiting the shadows with her arms folded. Serena Lewis was a force to be reckoned with. Even wearing sweats, she looked as though she was ready to discipline someone. Her long wavy blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

She walked forward; noticing the new girl standing next to her daughter. She remembered her from the applications from the new school year. "Bo McCorrigan? Correct?" She smiled at her.

"Yes Ma'am…" Bo nodded, speaking respectfully. "… It's nice to finally meet you; great school you have here" she had to start with a compliment.

Serena didn't know what to make of her yet, she hadn't known her long enough. "We certainly like it…" She looked at her daughter who obviously wasn't happy she was interrupting their little date. "… In any case; it's late. Classes start early tomorrow. Why don't you both call it a night? Lauren?" She gave her a look, then turned around to walk back to their private wing.

After she was gone; Bo let out a breath. "So; she's intense"

Lauren chuckled, "Yeah, she's like that. But she's right. We should be getting some sleep now. I'll catch you in class tomorrow?"

"See you there" Bo gave her one last nod, then walked away to her dorm.

 **The Dean's Private Residence**

It was a quick five minutes for Lauren to get home. And when she did, her Mother was waiting for her in the kitchen. Still with her arms folded. Like always. "Let me give a voice to that disappointing look on your face…" She stood in the doorway. "… You're upset I ending things with Carly"

"Upset? Perhaps…" Serena said. "… Disappointed? You better believe it. I just don't understand Lauren; you were happy. What happened to make you change your mind? Is it this new girl? Bo McCorrigan?" She asked.

Lauren scoffed, of course she'd think that. "No Mom; it's not Bo…" She told her. "… And _I_ wasn't happy. _You_ were happy!" She was sick of holding back.

"Is that why you've done this? To hurt me?" Serena wondered.

Turning around; Lauren let out a frustrated groan. "No! Believe it or not; not everything I do has anything to do with you! You wanna know why I broke up with Carly, Mom?" She watched her Mother stare at her. "She's been cheating on me. For _weeks_! Is that an acceptable reason?"

Serena felt like an idiot. "Oh sweetie…" She sighed, feeling awful. "… I'm so sorry" she went to approach her but Lauren held her hand up.

"Let's call it what it is Mom…" Lauren said. "… We've never had a loving Mother/Daughter relationship. When I started dating Carly; you finally started to acknowledge me. And now that it's over; we can go back to the way we were. You've gotta admit; we were pretty good at it" she smiled sarcastically.

As her daughter started to walk to her room; Serena grabbed her arm. "You're my daughter Lauren; I love you. I may not express my emotions like other Parents; but that's because _my_ Parents weren't forthcoming with me either. It doesn't mean I don't care" she told her.

She hated that her daughter had this evil of a perception of her.

Lauren pulled her arm back; "Doesn't mean much until you prove it to me" she walked to her bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, so Lauren's got issues with her Mama. Remember to leave me your reviews; much love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next one!**

 **To FrenChi; Haha, i wish i was psychic. But my great nonna claimed she was, so you never know. Lol. I am still going to check out that series though; sounds like my cup of tea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Under A Thousand Stars**

 **Serena's Office – Next Morning**

After seeing the look of pure disgust on her daughter's face; Serena knew she had to do something to prove her devotion to Lauren. And her support. When she heard that Carly had been unfaithful; she was angry. Angrier than she'd ever been.

Yes, her relationship with Lauren was strained. But it wasn't because she didn't love her. How could she not love her? Lauren was her miracle baby. She never saw herself having kids before she met Lauren's Father. She loved him more than anything, but lost him to a dark craft.

The reason she'd kept her distance from Lauren was more because she reminded her of her ex-Husband. And with the resemblance, came the memories of what happened when she lost him. Was it unfair to place all that blame on Lauren? Of course it was.

But Serena wasn't as put together as she seemed. She had flaws, just like anyone else. And it would take her time to figure out how to navigate around them. But first and foremost she was a Mother. And her Daughter had been hurt, and wronged by the one person she should've trusted.

Carly.

The long friendship between their families wasn't going to matter anymore. Because now Serena had called for Carly to come to her office. Although she was an excellent Lacrosse player; and had won a considerable amount of championships for the school. Carly wasn't too bright.

She was failing at almost every subject. That wasn't going to cut it here. Serena heard a beeping noise coming from her desk phone. It was her assistant telling her Carly had arrived. "Send her in…" She waited for Carly to enter. And when she did, Serena smiled. Keeping up appearances. "… Carly. Please, have a seat" she gestured to the leather chair in front of her desk.

Carly did as she was told. "So I'm guessing you talked to Lauren?" She didn't get an answer from her. In fact, her Headmistress just kept marking some papers without looking at her. "Is she ready to talk to me? I know if anyone can knock sense into her, it's you"

And that was the wrong choice of words.

Serena lifted her head, stilling the movements of her hand. She couldn't believe Carly had the nerve to say that to her. "Actually, the only one who got sense knocked into them; was myself…" She removed her reading glasses, "… But I called you here for another reason. This has nothing to do with Lauren"

"Oh?" Carly raised her eyebrows. "And what would the other reason be?"

Looking down at her desk, Serena picked up a few sheets of paper. "I've been reviewing everyone's grades. And I have to say; yours, are _very_ troubling…" She tutted. "… D's and F's in almost every subject. Now, these results haven't changed since you started last year. But since your Parents are friends of mine; I let it slide. Unfortunately, that's something I can do no longer"

Carly frowned, "So what're you saying?" She didn't like this.

"Well, I'm afraid; I'm going to have to let you go Carly. And before you accuse me of taking my daughter's side and dismissing you unfairly; the fact of the matter is; being good at a sport, isn't enough to solidify your place here. Not when it could be of better use to someone else" Serena said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Carly stood from her seat in a rage. "This's totally because of Lauren! I don't know if you know this; _Ma'am_! But your daughter isn't the easiest person to love! What happened between us wasn't my fault—"

Serena cut her off, "Oh but it is…" She told her to sit back down, waiting for her to comply. "… She told me of your affair with another student. If you didn't enjoy Lauren's company; then you could've just said so…" She got up, and rounded her desk. Coming to stand directly in front of a now scared Carly.

"… And let me be, _exceedingly_ clear about this. Yes, I am angry about what you've put my daughter through. But I would _never_ let my personal feelings get in the way of running this establishment accordingly. The fact is Carly. You are a _terrible_ student" she was honest with her.

Carly scowled at her, "My Parents won't stand for this!"

But that's where Carly was behind. "Actually; I've already spoken to your Parents. And told them everything that's happened. Your tiff with Lauren; what you did to her. And the fact that your grades are horrendous…" She smiled. "… I believe they're already on their way to retrieve you. I do wish things would've turned out differently Carly. Please be sure to close the door on your way out"

Serena gestured to the door, then went back to sitting at her desk. Carly didn't say anything else; she just got up and left the room without a word. No one; messed with her daughter's feelings. If this didn't prove to Lauren that she loved her, then she didn't know what would.

When something happened in this school; the word spread like wildfire. So Serena wasn't surprised when not thirty minutes later; Lauren came running into her office.

"You expelled her!" Lauren was shocked by what she'd heard from other students today.

Sitting back in her chair, Serena looked at her daughter's confused face. "I had no choice; her grades were appalling. I won't be branded as a school that lets students skate by without punishment. Carly wasn't obeying the rules; so she had to go"

Lauren had to laugh, "Her grades?" She didn't believe her Mother. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"I expect you to believe that I did what any Mother would do; I defended you. Now, I could never just expel a student for cheating on another. It would be unethical. _But_ , I _can_ expel someone who has horrible grades with no hope of improvement. Her only good talent was Lacrosse. I'm not running a youth centre here; this is a school for learning" Serena said.

This whole thing made Lauren smile, she never thought her Mother would do this for her. "And what about your friendship with Carly's Parents? They can't be happy about her expulsion" she knew Carly's Parents and they weren't the nicest people.

Serena stood from her chair, going to stand beside her daughter. "I don't care about them…" She touched her arm. "… I care about _you_. Carly betrayed you; and I won't have her at this school any longer. She doesn't get to have the best of both worlds. Is that _proof_ enough for you?" She asked.

Lauren just shrugged, nodding her head. "It's a start…" She told her. "… Our problems can't be fixed in one day. But thank you; for defending me" she wanted to hug her, but thought it might be a little awkward. So she decided against it.

"That's my job…" Serena was done being an inconsiderate Mother. It was time for things to change. "… Do you have a class to be in right now?"

"Yeah, I was just on my way when I heard; I'll go now" Lauren gave her a small smile, then left the office without another word.

 **Dr. Castle's Class – Later**

Bo had woken up with the biggest smile on her face this morning. She wasn't going to say it had nothing to do with her night with Lauren; because it absolutely did. But Bo couldn't help but wonder if having Lauren's Mother interrupting them last night had halted any chance of them moving this further.

She honestly thought they were seconds away from a kiss last night. Now they'll never know what would've happened.

It was time for Dr. Castle's Class again; and Bo wasn't really looking forward to it. Lauren wasn't here when she arrived but five minutes later she finally turned up with the excuse she was with her Mother. Nothing more was said about it.

No matter how happy she was when she woke up this morning; Bo felt a little twitchy. She knew what the reason was. She hadn't fed since the weekend before leaving home. Tamsin had probably found a way to keep herself fed; and Bo's Grandmother bought her a mini fridge fully stocked with bottled blood for her to have in her room.

But Bo just didn't want to drink it. But she also knew if she didn't; then soon she'd start to crave more and more until she'd eventually lose control all together. She didn't want that, so she got over her fear and had a drink before class started.

The only problem was; that now she'd had some, she wanted more. She was hoping being far away from her well stocked supply would allow her to let the symptoms fade. But being in a class full of breathing blood bags was no better.

She could hear the thumping of everyone's hearts in her ears. She folded her arms, and tapped her foot on the floor; trying to take her mind off it. But now it was her turn to speak; because her teacher was calling her name. "Sorry; what?" She looked up, still hearing the noise.

"I asked if you were feeling okay…" Dr. Castle noticed the look on her face. "… Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Bo shook her head, "No; I'm good…" The thumping just got louder, and she could feel her fangs starting to push through. She had to get out of here. "… Actually, do you mind if I get some air?" She asked her.

Dr. Castle nodded, "Of course; take as much time as you need"

With her permission; Bo grabbed her bag and ran for the door in a blur.

Lauren could tell something was wrong; and she was a little worried about her. "I'm gonna go check on her" she didn't wait for her teacher to give her the okay; she just grabbed her bag and ran in Bo's direction.

 **Courtyard**

When Lauren ran out to the courtyard; she couldn't find Bo anywhere. She literally just followed her five minutes ago. Then she remembered that Bo was a Vampire and had superhuman speed. She could've been anywhere by now. She didn't think she could go back to class while still worrying about her; so she decided to go looking for her.

Bo still didn't know her way around so she couldn't have got very far.

So first she checked around the courtyard; it was bigger than it looked. But when she didn't find anything; she decided to try down by the lake.

 **Lakefront – Ten Minutes Later**

As Lauren kept walking, she noticed someone standing by themselves on the dock of the lake. It was Bo; she could tell even from far away. And Lauren let out a breath of relief. She got down to her, but kept he distance so not to invade her space. "You're really good at that _'blurry'_ thing…" She chuckled. "… I almost didn't find you"

Bo had been breathing through her hunger for the last ten minutes. But it wasn't getting any better, and now that Lauren was here it was worse. She went from hearing _no_ heartbeats to hearing _one_. "You shouldn't be here" she kept her blood red eyes focused on the water in front of her.

Lauren stepped forward, dropping her bag a few inches away before standing next to her. "I was worried about you Bo" she tried to get her to turn around but Bo wasn't moving.

"Why? You don't even know me…" Bo didn't understand why she felt the need to come after her. "… And you're probably better off keeping away from me too" she didn't want to hurt her.

That wasn't getting rid of Lauren though, "How about you let _me_ decide that for myself? Bo?" She touched her arm, "Why won't you turn around?" She asked her, but got no answer. So she circled her and stood before her so she wouldn't have to. "Look at me"

Bo had her eyes closed, but she didn't want to be rude; so she lifted her head and opened her eyes, which then caused Lauren to gasp at what she saw. But to Bo's shock; she smiled soon after. "This's normally the part where you'd run away" that's how it's gone other times.

"Why?" Lauren frowned, "This's who you are…" She said. "… It's nothing to be ashamed of" she didn't see anything wrong with it. She only gasped because she'd never seen a Vampire do their thing up close before. It was kind of cool.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were a Vampire" Bo was always ashamed of herself.

"Is this why you ran out of class?" Lauren asked, "Because you can't control it?"

Bo nodded, still breathing through it. "When I put off feeding for a long time; I get like this. I limit myself to one glass of blood every couple of days. But when I have it; I want more straight away" she explained to her.

That's what Lauren was confused by, "So, won't it go away if you just fed a little more?" She didn't know much about Vampires.

"No, I'll get worse if I have more. I just need to shake it off. But being in a class room full of beating hearts wasn't ideal for me. That's why I bolted…" Bo sighed, "… I thought if I got far away from any other living person; it'd go away. But it's not, and I dunno what to do" she looked out to the water again.

"What about your Sister?" Lauren wondered. "Can she help you?"

Asking Tamsin for help would be the worst thing for Bo. "No, she'll just try and persuade me to feed on someone. And I won't do that. I just need a distraction" she didn't know where to begin with that.

Luckily for her, Lauren did. She didn't know how Bo would act though. "I have an idea…" She told her, "… But you might not like it" before Bo could ask what it was; Lauren pushed her into the lake. Then realised she could've just done more damage. What if she couldn't swim?

Thankfully that thought was pushed back when Bo rose to the surface gasping for air, and she was holding steady with her arms waving about. "That was your idea! To push me into a freezing cold lake?!" She felt like she swallowed a gallon of water.

"It worked didn't it? Your eyes are normal again" Lauren pointed at her.

Bo touched her face, "They are?" She started smiling, as she looked at her reflection in the water she saw that they had in fact turned back. Thank god. "How did you know that'd work?" She swam over to the edge of the dock, holding onto it for leverage.

Lauren shrugged, "I didn't; I just figured you'd be more concerned with _not_ drowning to care about your urges. Is it really that bad in there?" She didn't think it would be that cold.

"You know what they say; revenge is a dish best served, _cold_!" Bo grabbed her legs and pulled her into the lake, making a huge splash. When Lauren rose up, she was shivering. "You _totally_ had that coming" she started laughing.

"Probably; but I was trying to help you! What you did would be considered payback…" Lauren splashed some water in Bo's face. "… But to be honest, I'd rather be here than in a boring group session" she chuckled.

Bo nodded, "You and me both…" she couldn't help but notice the way the morning light caught Lauren's eyes. "… Thank you for distracting me. I was close to heading out to the woods and finding a bunny to snack on" she laughed sadly.

But to Lauren that sounded gross, "Eww; but I get it. And you're welcome. Remember; it's the fear that's controlling you; not the hunger itself. Believe that you can overcome it, and you will" she made that her mantra.

"How can you be so sure?" Bo asked.

Lauren swam towards her, their faces almost inches from each other. "I may've only known you for two days; but I can tell that you're a lot stronger than you think. You _can_ do it Bo; I believe in you" she smiled.

If getting over her fears was something Bo was going to get familiar with, then she wanted to start right now. And that meant getting over her fear of pursuing something with Lauren. She couldn't deny it; she felt something for her.

But it was ridiculous to think about; they'd known each other for a little over two days. You can't feel those kinds of feeling for someone who's practically a stranger. Can you?

Just as Bo was about to lean in, she heard someone clear their throat. Both of them turned their heads and saw Lauren's Mother; the Dean, standing on the dock with her arms folded. Clearly; they'd overstepped some rules.

"Both of you; get out of there _right now_! And when you're done drying off; I'll see you in my office!" Serena had brought towels with her, so she left them on the railing of the dock. She wasn't shocked when she was told that two students had skipped class and went for a dip in the lake.

But she _was_ shocked; when she saw that it was her own daughter. And how convenient she was also with her new girl she was with last night. Perhaps she was a bad influence. But right now, she was going to turn around and wait for them back in her office.

Bo and Lauren swam to the edge of the dock; lifting themselves up and immediately feeling the chafe of their jeans that were soaked. "Expelled on my second day…" she spoke aloud. "… My Grandparents are gonna kill me" she grabbed one of the towels and began to dry herself down.

Lauren just laughed, "She won't expel you; I promise. This was all on me; I was the one who pushed you in. Don't worry; I can handle my Mom…" she also began drying with the towel. "… But just to win some brownie points; we should probably get going" she wrapped the towel around her shoulders and grabbed her bag.

Since Bo didn't know where the office was; she had to follow Lauren over. It wasn't that far from the lake, but it was still a trek for someone who was soaking wet all over.

 **Serena's Office**

Right now; would've been the perfect time for a strong drink. But it was still school hours; so she couldn't be seen day drinking. So coffee would have to do. As she was taking a seat at her desk; she heard a knock at her door. Lauren and Bo walked in with their heads bowed. "Have a seat" she told them.

"Before you start to get all _bossy_ on us; can I just say this _wasn't_ Bo's fault…" Lauren said as she was sitting down. "… She wasn't feeling well and went to get some air from Class; I went after her and pushed her in the lake" she didn't want Bo to be in trouble.

Serena looked up from her files, giving her daughter a frown. "Going for air; I believe. But you pushing her into the lake for no reason; seems a little false to me Lauren…" her voice was stern. "… So by all means, if you have one; I'm ready to hear it" she rested her elbows on the desk.

Bo decided to speak up, "She was helping me, Ma'am…" she was now the object of the Dean's scowl. "… Like Lauren said, I wasn't feeling well; and to distract me from it she pushed me in the lake. I know it sounds childish, but she really did help me. And we're really sorry" she hoped that helped.

"Lauren? Is this true?" Serena looked at her daughter.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, it's true. I know I get in trouble a lot; but this time I actually _wasn't_ trying to be a burden. I'm sorry Mom" she meant it.

Sighing, Serena could see they were remorseful. "Alright. Just don't do anything like that again. And Bo; if you're not feeling well, then you should get yourself checked out in the infirmary. _Not_ take a morning dip. Understood?" she narrowed both eyes at her.

"Yes Ma'am" Bo smiled.

"Good. Now, go and clean yourselves up and head back to class. And this time; please stay there" Serena dismissed them, receiving a grateful smile from her daughter as she was leaving. And in turn, it made her smile too. Maybe that meant they were on the right track.

 **Tamsin's Dorm Room - Three Weeks Later**

Bo expected her sister to start moaning again after a few days; but to her shock; she didn't. In fact, Tamsin had expressed that she was actually enjoying herself here. Which was a relief. Three weeks had gone by in an instant. And they'd been just as enjoyable.

But what Bo wasn't happy to hear; was that Tamsin had already slept with a bunch of people around the school. That wasn't a good way to make friends. Tamsin wasn't the type to start a relationship; just exploit someone into getting what she wanted and then drop them when she became bored.

Today was Friday night; and there was a party going on in the woods later. Bo was only here to see if her sister was attending; which she was. But now she'd wished that she just texted her.

"Seriously Tamsin?" Bo stood in her sister's room; seeing the mess of clothes, books and junk food wrappers strewn everywhere. Whoever her roommate was; they lived exactly he same way. "Would it kill you to use a trash can?" She stood in one place, the mess was too much.

Tamsin laughed, grabbing a can of beer from her mini fridge. "Do I look like a cleaning lady? Nope! Want one?" She offered her. But Bo just shook her head. "Prude!" She jumped down onto her unmade bed. "So. How goes the game of cat and mouse you've got going on with the Windsor Princess?"

"She's not a Princess Tamsin…" Bo rolled her eyes, "… She's really great, and I really like her—"

"Wow!" Tamsin cut her off with a laugh. "I don't think I've ever heard you use the word _'really'_ twice, in a sentence. You're totally hung up on this chick!" She could tell.

Bo blushed, averting her eyes. "I'm not hung up!" She denied it, even though deep down she did feel something stir inside her. Almost like butterflies. "It's just; we've been hanging out nearly every night for the last three weeks. I love being around her; she makes me feel normal" she smiled to herself.

Tamsin sat up; swallowing the first gulp of beer. "You _are_ normal Bo" she didn't know how to take that remark.

That was when Bo realised her bad choice of words. "No, Tamsin; I didn't mean it like that…" She shook her head. "… I'm actually coming around to the idea of being a Vampire for the rest of my immortal life. Before, I used to think I was cursed or something. But now; I see things differently" she was being honest.

"And this Lauren chick; is the cause of your change of heart?" Tamsin watched her sister nod. Then she realised the way Bo was looking at her. "Are you in love with this girl?" She asked her, sitting forward.

Hearing that question caught Bo off guard, but it didn't matter because that couldn't be true. She hadn't even kissed Lauren yet; they were friends. "Don't be stupid T. We're just friends" she gave a simple answer.

"But you want more, right?" Tamsin guessed.

Bo's look was a guilty one; she was caught. "That obvious huh?"

Sitting up properly, Tamsin shrugged. "To me, yeah. Because I'm your sister. But maybe to her it wouldn't be so clear. If you want something more with her then why haven't you made a move yet?" She asked.

"Because, we're friends…" Bo said. "… And what if she doesn't see me in that way? Then I'll end up asking her out only to get rejected and then I'll have to leave the school to save myself further embarrassment. Why can't things be easy?!" She groaned.

"Because if they were; life wouldn't be hard…" Tamsin replied. "… Do yourself a favour little sister. Talk to her; tell her how you feel. See what happens. You'll never get anywhere in life if you don't take a few risks" she winked at her, gulping down more of her beer.

Bo was surprised to hear something like that from Tamsin; "Good advice. I think this place's rubbing off on you T…" She chuckled, walking to the door. "… It's nice"

Tamsin finished her can of beer, "I'm not nice! I'm a bitch; I _love_ it!" She threw the can in Bo's direction but her sister shielded herself with the door.

"Sure you do. Catch you later sis" Bo smiled one last time; then left the room.

 **Windsor Woods – Later**

The Party was booming.

Even though this place looked very preppy from the outside; it was pretty laid back. Everyone loved to let go on the weekend. Yes, this place was filled with half of its student population; having issues. But the rest were normal. But there was no labelling here. Everyone treated each other with respect.

Of course there were still certain individuals who were assholes. But you could never get away from things like that.

At some point, a few of the students started a small bonfire. It wasn't big enough to get out of control; just enough to set the lighting of the woods and warm everyone up. Bo was in the middle of getting a beer with Kenzi, when her roommate was making eyes with a handsome guy across from them. "Why don't you just go talk to him?"

Kenzi almost choked on her drink. "And let him know I like him?" She shook her head. "No! I shouldn't be the one who does the chasing. He should be all over _me_!" that's the way she liked it.

Bo chuckled, sipping her beer. "Maybe he's nervous to make the move…" She could tell the guy was shy by the way he was smiling at Kenzi. "… Either way; you won't know until you try. Go on; go!" She pushed her away, watching her walk towards her crush.

Suddenly, Lauren walked up beside Bo. Startling her. "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you…" She laughed, "… Lively party huh?" She wasn't really enjoying the scene. Mostly because for the last few weeks; everyone on the Lacrosse team had been calling her a bitch for getting their star player expelled.

Even though her Mother did it to defend her; it was still under the guise that Carly had bad grades. And although that was very true. No one believed it. All they saw; was that Lauren was the daughter of the Dean and Carly dated her. Then cheated on her; and now she'd been expelled.

"Still getting grief from the Lacrosse team?" Bo had heard all about it. And also punched a girl for calling Lauren a slut. Surprisingly though; she was never brought up on it. She could only assume that Lauren persuaded her Mother not to enforce a punishment.

"I think calling it _grief_ would be an understatement…" Lauren looked around the bonfire and saw a few people giving her daggers. "… Hey, you wanna go somewhere else? I know a place that's a lot better and this" she turned to Bo.

Bo didn't know what to say; but she literally would go anywhere with her. "Uh, yeah; sure. Why not?" She dropped her cup on the floor and then followed Lauren further out into the woods.

 **Windsor Peak – Five Minutes Later**

When Lauren said the place she had in mind was better; she was dead right. After following her through the woods for a few minutes; she brought Bo to the most beautiful clearing. She didn't realise that this place had a mountain. It was small; but just big enough to overlook the larger lake below.

The moon hung low; and the stars all around it were bright. The moonlight's reflection hit the lake so beautifully; it was almost mesmerising to look at.

"Holy crap!" Bo's mouth hung open while looking at the view. "This's incredible! You know; I was having my doubts about this whole boarding school thing; but when you show me things like this it's hard to fault it"

Lauren stood beside her, taking in the view. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing. Makes this whole lifestyle bearable for me" she took a breath.

When she heard that sad exhale from her; Bo turned her head. As she was seeing the sad look on Lauren's face; she knew it had everything to do with the names that people were calling her. "Hey?" She got her attention. "Are you okay? I know these last three weeks have been tough for you"

"It _has_ been tough…" Lauren agreed with her, "… But it's been bearable; thanks to you" she smiled at her softly. She hadn't lost sight, of how amazing Bo had been to her these last few weeks. Which revealed, how good of a person she really was. Sometimes people who've been friends for years don't even act like that.

"Me?" Bo frowned. "What'd I do?"

Lauren couldn't list everything, it would take too long. "Just the fact that you've been there for me. Through everything with Carly; and listening to me rant about my Mom. You're an amazing person Bo" she meant that.

Blushing, Bo bowed her head. Maybe Tamsin was right; if she was going to live her life, then she needed to take a risk or two. And she was going to take one right now. "So, you know how we've been hanging out; a lot?" She watched her nod. "Well I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna; you know—" she got cut off when Lauren kissed her.

And _damn_ ; that was some kiss.

The kiss lasted for another couple of seconds; then Lauren pulled back with a smile. She'd been wanting to do that for a few weeks now. But didn't have the guts to try. And she knew Bo felt it too. It was too strong not to. "You were going there, so I figured I'd save you the trouble" she smiled.

Bo blinked, taking a breath. Although she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Yeah. Good call…" She gathered herself. She couldn't stop reliving that kiss. "… So uh; where were we?" She got lost for a second.

Lauren smiled, "I think you were about to ask me out"

"Yeah; I was, wasn't I?" Bo laughed off her nervousness. They'd kissed so the ice was broken. But it didn't feel like it. "Umm; would you like to go out with me sometime; in the near future?" She didn't know why she said that last part, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I'd love to go out with you Bo; I like you…" Lauren told her. "… More than I've ever liked anyone; I hope you don't think I'm crazy for saying that so soon" she watched Bo shake her head.

Because Bo felt exactly the same. "Not at all. I'm right there with you" She paused when she smelt something in the distance. It was blood; and there was a lot of it. Someone had to be hurt; she wanted to investigate but if she was left alone with someone bleeding to death then she wouldn't be able to control herself.

Lauren noticed the weird look on her face. "Bo? Are you alright?"

"I can smell blood…" Bo replied, looking back at her. "… And lots of it. I think someone might be hurt, or worse. We should call someone" she said.

Pulling out her phone, Lauren called her Mother. This was out of her hands; but her Mother was the Dean. She needed to know about this. And as much as she wanted to go help the injured person; she knew that Bo was having trouble being this close to the stench of blood. "My Mom's on her way with Security. They're gonna shut the party down so let's just head back to the dorms"

Bo nodded, trying so hard to fight the urge to shoot off in a blur and follow the smell. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go" she felt Lauren take her hand, holding it tight. She didn't expect that from her, but it helped.

She only hoped that whoever was bleeding; was okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, something sinister is afoot. Or is it? Let me know what you thought, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love that you guys are liking this one. I've got so many things planned for it, and I can only hope that you're gonna love them. Reading that most of you like Serena, and when I first had the idea of her I was watching American Horror Story: Coven. She kind of reminded me of Sarah Paulson's character in that.**

 **The way she carries herself. Love it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Falling**

 **Bo and Kenzi's Dorm**

After her kiss with Lauren; which could only be described as magical, Bo wanted nothing more than to continue the night like that. But that fell short, when she smelt blood in the distance. The only thing that stopped her from going to to investigate it was Lauren calming touch.

Lauren called her Mother and told her that someone might have had an accident in the woods east of Windsor Peak. So in true Parental fashion; her Mother wanted her back home fast. Just in case it was something serious. Lauren kissed Bo's cheek and bid her farewell.

Bo wondered back to her dorm still on a high from the first kiss. When she got back though; Kenzi was back and getting ready for bed. Since she was here, that meant the Dean had shut the party down like Lauren said she would've.

"Where've you been?!" Kenzi had been looking for Bo all night. "I thought you were the one everyone was talking about" she was relieved it wasn't.

That was when Bo had to frown, "What'd you mean? What're they saying?" She pulled her jacket off and then sat on her bed to remove her shoes.

"Apparently they found a body in the woods; everyone's saying it was torn up really bad. Like an animal had gone to town on it or something. Pretty scary stuff" Kenzi didn't expect to hear about any murders here. This was supposed to be a safe place.

Bo's face turned confused, mostly because she didn't know of any animals around here. Not vicious enough to cause such a vicious attack. But she did know of a _person_ that liked to make their victims look like they'd been mauled. She hoped to God she was wrong, and Tamsin had nothing to do with this. "Yeah, scary. Was it a Student?" She referred to the body.

Kenzi shrugged. "Dunno yet. All people saw when they were removing it was a covered body on a gurney. I don't think we'll ever know…" She picked up her toothbrush and paste. "… I'm gonna hit the head before I crash" she left the room.

Not knowing what to do, Bo grabbed her phone and called her sister. When Tamsin picked up; her voice was tired, as if she'd been sleeping. "Where are you?"

"In bed; where'd you think I am?" Tamsin groaned.

Bo couldn't take that as confirmation that her sister wasn't the culprit. Who knows how long that body had been there before Bo and Lauren went to the Peak. "And where were you _earlier_?" She asked.

Being that they'd done this dance before, Tamsin knew why she was being asked these questions. "Oh, I get it…" She laughed through the phone. "… You think I had something to do with that murder in the woods. So much for you having my back huh?"

"Can you really blame me for wondering?" Bo replied. "You don't exactly have the best track record. And you _have_ done things like this before. I just didn't think you'd be dumb enough to do it _here_!" She sighed.

"Well the joke's on you _little_ sister; because I _didn't_ do it!" Tamsin yelled. "I'll admit; I was at the party. But it was boring; so I came back to my dorm and had a few beers with my roommate. You're welcome to verify that with her if you so choose!" She wasn't going to take this.

Bo closed her eyes, exhaling. Tamsin wouldn't cover her tracks this far if she'd done it. She'd cover up the way the body was found, but as for getting herself an alibi; that just wasn't her style. "I'm sorry T…" She felt awful now. "… I just didn't know what to think"

That wasn't going to cut it with Tamsin though. "Here's what you should think Bo; you should have faith in your sister. We're Family! I'd never doubt you for a second if the situation were reversed. It's late; and I'm wiped. We'll talk another time" she hung up the phone.

After dropping the phone onto the bed, Bo went to her dresser and changed into some sleepwear. She was ready to put this night behind her. But when she slept, she was going to dream of that amazing kiss. And hopefully think about the more to come.

 **Serena's Office – Next Morning**

Finding a dead body on campus was never a good thing.

Rumours were circling everywhere. Everyone was wondering who it was; if it was a student or a teacher. But right now, Serena wasn't going to reveal anything until she'd spoken to Bo McCorrigan. According to Lauren; it was her that smelt the blood from the body. So she just wanted to get her version on what happened.

She was sitting at her desk when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called out, and waited for the door to open. Bo stepped in with a smile. "Ah, Bo. Glad you could come. Please, have a seat" she gestured to the chairs in front.

Bo sat on one of the chairs, she didn't know why she was here. She wondered if Lauren had told her about their kiss and now she was going to expel her. That wouldn't be good for her. "If you don't mind me asking; what's this all about? Have I done something wrong?"

Serena shook her head with a smile. "No Dear. I was just wondering if you could tell me what happened last night. Lauren told me that you smelt blood coming from the woods. Did you see anyone or smell anything else?"

"No, just the blood. There was a lot of it. And that kind of odour, makes it hard to focus on anything else…" Bo said. That was the curse of being a Vampire. "… Even if there _was_ someone, I wouldn't have smelt them over the blood. I don't know what else I can tell you Ma'am"

"I don't expect you have an explanation Bo…" Serena told her. "… To be honest, this's just procedure. I have to question the students who made the discovery. I've already spoken to Lauren; so that just left you" she wasn't here because she was in trouble.

Bo was relieved to hear that, "Do you know who's responsible?" She had to ask, seeing as in she accused her sister. And now Tamsin wasn't talking to her.

Serena shook her head with a sigh. "Unfortunately, no. The Fae authorities I've been dealing with have told me it's most likely an animal attack of some kind. Which isn't unusual for this kind of location. We won't know anything conclusive until there's been an investigation performed" she hoped they found the culprit soon.

"Was it a student?" Bo looked at her. "The deceased; was it a Student?" She asked again.

"Thankfully; no…" Serena was glad about that. "… Sadly, the remains were unrecognisable; we may never know who the poor soul was. Well, anyway; that's all I wanted to see you for. Please, enjoy the rest of your day. You may go" she smiled at her, then watched her leave.

Serena had no way of knowing if Bo was lying. Although; she didn't think that was the case now. In this moment; she wasn't going to worry about that. Right now, she had to find whoever or whatever had killed that person and left them on _her_ land.

She couldn't risk the safety of her students.

 **Courtyard – Later**

After an hour of navigating through her ancient history class; Bo decided to go over some things in her text book. She'd already been given two book reports to complete. She was no Genius but she wanted to do well here.

Right now she was reading through the part of her book where it told her the names of the most influential Fae in history. Only, there was a few famous names on here. "Genghis Khan was Fae?" She had no idea. There were so many other famous names on here too. "Good to know I guess" she spoke absentmindedly to herself.

Suddenly, she sensed someone walking towards the bench she was sitting on. And she knew who it was too.

"Are you studying?" Lauren asked, coming to take seat next to her with a laugh. "We're not even through with half the day yet" there was plenty of time for that later.

Bo smiled, "I just wanted to get a head start on my book report for Mr. Larson's class. Did you know Genghis Khan was Fae?" She couldn't be the only one who was oblivious.

But she knew she was when Lauren nodded. "He was an Ogre…" Her Mother told her this a long time ago. "… Why'd you think he was so big and scary? Anyway; how'd it go with my Mom?" She'd been wondering all morning.

Closing her book, Bo just exhaled. "Fine"

Lauren didn't buy that. "Fine? It was _just_ fine?" She saw her nod. "There's more to it than that though, right? Did she happen to mention who the dead person was? Or who did it?" She hadn't heard anything from her Mother this morning.

"No. She doesn't have a clue…" Bo answered. "… And the body was so torn up that they couldn't identify them. But she knows it wasn't a student. Didn't say _how_ she knew that though" she wondered about that.

"Probably from the attendance records from classes this morning…" Lauren said. That was the obvious reason. "… Well, I guess we'll never know who it was. Does make me wonder _what_ did that to them though. I've heard rumours of Mountain Lions living up in the hills, but I've never seen one this close before" she really wanted to know what did it.

Bo shuddered. She hated anything with claws. Especially after kicking her nightmare of an ex-Boyfriend, to the curb. "Let's just hope it's had it's fill and moved on. Before anyone else gets hurt…" She packed her books away, then turned to Lauren on the bench. "… So, other than that _gruesome_ development; last night was fun"

Lauren smiled, nodding. "Yeah it was…" She was reliving that kiss again like she'd been doing all night while she slept. "… I hope I didn't come on too strong last night; with that kiss and everything" she really hoped she hadn't screwed this up.

"No, not at all…" Bo shook her head. "… If it wasn't you then I would've done it eventually. I think we've been heading in that direction for a while now. To be honest; ever since I met you I haven't been able to get you out of my head" she smiled nervously.

Taking her hand, Lauren smiled. "That makes two of us then" she felt the exact same way.

Bo took that as a green light; so she leaned in with a smile and kissed her softly. And damn it, if it wasn't as good as the last one. But things weren't set in stone; Bo wasn't that naïve. So she wanted to make a proper go at this. "Do you wanna do something later?" She pulled back.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?" Lauren was excited for this. Carly _never_ made her feel this way, which was weird. Since they'd known each other for so long. And been together for months. But Bo made her feel something so much more than that.

"Umm; how about we go to the movies?" Bo had been familiarising herself with the town down the road from the school and they had a lot of things to do. Including a movie theatre. "My treat?"

Lauren nodded, "Sounds great…" Suddenly, the school bell rang. "… I've gotta get to my Alchemy class but can we meet for lunch?" She was counting the minutes until she saw her again.

Bo had no problem with that, "Count on it. I'll meet you in the food court" she welcomed a kiss from Lauren, then watched her leave. And she looked good doing it, like always.

 **Tamsin's Dorm – Later**

Tamsin was jonesing for blood.

Due to her being in this place; she was only allowed two bottles of blood per day. So she could attempt to learn some kind of restraint. But she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feed on more than two litres. So while everyone else was doing their homework or hanging out around the school; she was going out.

As she opened the door, she was met with the smiley face of her sister. "Bo! Hey! What're you doing here? It's late" she had to go now if she was going to be back in time.

"Oh my god T; I have to dish about my day…" Bo pushed through her sister's room, jumping down on her bed. "… Lauren and I finally had a date. A _real_ date!" She exclaimed. "And last night, we had this amazing kiss. Ughh, it was incredible" she was on cloud nine.

Tamsin turned around with a smile, "That's great. I'm stoked for you B, really. So uh, I'm kinda on my way out right now; so can we finish this in the a.m?" She needed her to leave.

Bo finally noticed how her sister was dressed, clearly she was heading somewhere. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realise…" She stood from the bed. "… Hey, listen; about the murder than happened last night? I didn't meant to accuse you; I'm sorry T" she really was.

Waving a hand, Tamsin smiled. "Don't sweat it lil sis; I can understand why you'd think it was me; I don't exactly have a good track record right?" She chuckled, but then realised that Bo's reason for accusing her was justified. Because Tamsin was about to go out and find someone to kill now.

She didn't want to be that person anymore. Maybe she needed to give this whole restraint thing another shot. "You know what? Why don't we go grab a hot chocolate from the food court? And you can tell me all about your _'Real Date'_ " she opened the door, waiting for her sister to join her.

The court's kitchen would be closed now, but the vending machines were good to use. And the coffee machine there also made hot chocolate. And it was good.

"Okay cool; but I thought you were heading out?" Bo said.

Tamsin waved her over, "This's more important; come on…" she stepped outside, waiting for Bo to follow her and then locking the door. "… So, you kissed huh?" She saw her sister nod. "Tongue?" She wasn't surprised to have a smack on her arm from Bo after that remark. "Ow! Okay, okay! No crude remarks!" She hooked an arm around Bo's shoulder with a laugh as they walked off.

 **The Dean's Private Residence**

Serena was still up reading one of her novels when she heard the front door. "Lauren? Is that you?" She sat up on the couch, closing her book. She waited for her daughter to walk into the living room. "It's awfully late; where've you been?" She asked.

Lauren placed her keys on the table beside the fireplace. "I was at the movies…" She turned around. "… With Bo. Is that a problem?" She thought she and her Mother were doing okay; but if she was about profess her disapproval of Bo then Lauren didn't want to hear it.

But to her daughter's shock; Serena shook her head. "No, not at all. I'm glad you have a friend in her; given the tough time you've been having with the other students lately" she knew all about how people were treating her because of Carly's expulsion.

And she wanted to remedy it badly, but doing that would just make things worse for Lauren. At the end of the day, Carly was expelled for bad grades. The fact that she cheated on Lauren; was a side bonus for Serena's revenge. But no one could challenge her verdict.

"It's not _all_ the students…" Lauren shook off her jacket and then took off her shoes before sitting next to her Mother on the couch. "… Just the Lacrosse team. And half of the basketball jocks too. Besides, I don't mind _only_ hanging out with Bo. I really like her" she smiled, thinking of their date earlier.

She couldn't even remember the name of the movie they went to see; mostly because they'd spent the whole ninety minutes making out. Maybe it was a comedy; who knew?

"As more than a friend?" Serena could tell her daughter was smitten. And by a Vampire no less; Serena didn't have the best history with their kind. But that was her own experience, and she didn't want Lauren to follow her. Plus, Bo was different. Serena didn't know her enough to make that kind of judgment.

Lauren looked at her Mother, not know what she was thinking. "If you must know; yes. I do. And we had our first date tonight" she was new at this whole thing. Telling her Mother her business. They'd never done it before now.

And Serena was unsure of how to go about it too. But she hoped this meant they were starting to become normal in the terms of having a loving Mother/Daughter relationship. "That's nice. Did it go okay? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great…" Lauren started gushing. "… And when I'm around her; I _feel_ great. I dunno, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. Not even with Carly. It's kind of like I'm—"

"Endlessly falling off a cliff?" Serena finished for her. Seeing her daughter nod. "Hmm. I remember that feeling all too well. That's how I felt when I met your Father…" She smiled, this was the first time she'd spoken about him in a while. "… Sweetie? You're in love" she told her.

Lauren frowned, "No, I can't be…" She shook her head. "… We've only been on _one_ date. And known each other for less than a month. It's too soon for that kinda thing; isn't it?" She was freaking out a little now. Because the way her Mother described it was exactly how she felt about Bo.

"Love knows no time frame…" Serena said. "… And you don't find _it_ ; it finds _you_. There's nothing wrong with loving someone Lauren. Or do you fear of following in the footsteps of your Parents?" she knew Lauren struggled with it.

All Lauren could do was nod. "You said it yourself; you and Dad loved each other more than anything and look what happened. What if that happens to me? Besides, I don't even know if Bo feels the same way—"

"She does…" Serena nodded. "… Chances are if you're feeling this way then she definitely is. And my relationship with your Father was a completely different situation. We didn't fall out of Love with each other; I lost him to something else. To the Darkness. That won't happen to you; you're strong" she held her hand.

"You think so?" Lauren wasn't sure of herself.

Serena smiled, "I _know_ so…" She said. "… Look, see how things progress with Bo for the next few weeks. If things keep going perfectly then talk to her about this. Or maybe she'll even beat you to it; you never know. There's no reason for Panic"

This was a good thing.

Lauren could only take her word for it. "Alright. Thanks for listening; I'm gonna head to bed…" She let go of her Mother's hand with a smile. "… Early start tomorrow" she got up and walked off to her bedroom.

Suddenly, the house phone rang next to where Serena sat. She picked up the handset and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" It was David; he was head of Campus security. "What? You want me to meet you now? It's late; what's the problem?" He told her it was urgent. "Alright, I'll be there in a bit…" she hung up the phone.

Serena went straight for her bedroom to throw some clothes on. As she was zipping up her boots, she heard Lauren call for her. "… Honey it's late; please go to bed" she didn't want her to worry about this.

"Is everything okay? Where're you going?" Lauren didn't understand what was going on.

"Oh it's nothing…" Serena told her, standing from her bed and grabbing her jacket. "… Probably just some students caught doing something stupid. I shouldn't be too long; but you should be in bed…" She turned Lauren around by her shoulders; escorting her back to her room. "… You have an early morning" she kissed her head, then ran out of the house.

Lauren couldn't shake the feeling that her Mother was hiding something. What was so important that she had to leave the house at almost gone midnight? For now, though; Lauren was going to get some sleep and dream of Bo and their date.

Because that was all she was thinking about when she was awake.

Why would her subconscious be any different?

 **East Woods – Later**

When Serena met up with her Security Chief; she didn't get a clear picture of what was going on right away. He just told her that there was something she needed to see. So he led her out to the east acre of the campus. It was the closest patch of land that resided near the building. When they got there, she saw it for herself.

It was another dead body; and like the first it had been mauled by some kind of animal. "Was it a student?" She hoped to god it wasn't.

"I'm not sure; it's hard to tell given the damage…" David said. "… But this's the second one in twenty four hours Serena. And this close to the property line? It's too much of a risk. We need to alert the students" he didn't want anyone else hurt.

"I can't call an alert without a good reason!" Serena shouted. "We don't even know what's doing this; for all we know it could be a lost animal. Look, for now just clean this up and I'll call the Fae Authorities in the morning. We _mustn't_ create panic" that was important.

He nodded, "You're the boss. I'll get started on this; and I'll also have Professor Dreyfus place a protective boundary around the campus. I think it's the best option to keep the students safe until we get more answers" he wanted them safe first and foremost.

Serena was impressed with him, that actually was a good idea. "Yes. Good thinking David. I'll call her; will you be alright here by yourself?" She didn't want him to get attacked while she was gone.

"I can handle myself; trust me, I'll be fine" he smiled at her. Then watched her leave. This was going to be a long night.

 **Serena's Office – Next Morning**

Due to the events last night; Serena didn't get much sleep. She could sense danger lurking. And she didn't like it. And being that she was a very powerful Witch; she was never wrong about these kind of things. As David suggested; she had Professor Dreyfus place a protection boundary around the campus.

Students could still come and go as they pleased, but nothing evil could get in. And whatever this monster was; that was killing people and leaving bodies on her land _was_ that. She could feel it. The body was given to the authorities like she told David last night.

But the more disturbing news came an hour after she'd gotten up for work. The Fae Detectives she'd been dealing with had called her this morning. And they had information for her. It turned out that it wasn't an animal at all. It was a Wendigo that was doing this.

They were vile creatures; the only thing they cared about was feeding. Nothing else mattered to them; most of them remained in their monstrous form but there were others that made lives for themselves in the human world. They were the good few.

"Can you find this beast?" She asked the Detectives, "Preferably _before_ , my Students are caught in its path. It's a miracle it hasn't happened already" she sat in her chair with a sigh.

Frank; the male Detective; sat forward in his chair. "Well, we aren't certain about that yet. We haven't identified the body that was found last night. Like the first; the remains were unrecognisable. We can only _hope_ that it wasn't one of your students. Have you done a head count?" He asked her.

"There's one being done as we speak…" Serena made that the first priority. But she wouldn't hear back from her Faculty members until the first break. "… I too; share your hope. Is there any way you can catch this thing? Without alerting my students and causing panic?"

Frank's Partner; Martha, shrugged her shoulders. "We're not hunters Ma'am…" She said. "… We're here to investigate and hopefully find a way to prevent more of these grizzly murders from happening. But in saying that; since this is a unique situation, and there're kids involved; we may be able to hire outside help"

Serena frowned. "What kind of outside help?"

Looking at his Partner, Frank followed her idea. "We know of a hunting team that specialises in the worst kinds of monsters. We've worked with them from time to time, on various cases. Sometimes the power of the Police isn't enough to get the job done. I'll call them; see if they can get down here" he got up and left the room with his phone in hand.

"Given the danger of this threat; perhaps it would be best to notify your students and maybe send them home for a while. At least until this situation is resolved?" Martha offered her suggestion. At the end of the day; they had the kids' wellbeing to worry about.

Serena shook her head, "I can't do that…" She told her. "… If I send them home now; their Parents will think I'm a joke. I'll lose everything. Besides; we've taken the proper precautions. The campus is safe and I've administered a curfew for all students. They're to be in their dorms after nine, every night. And no one is to leave the school grounds" she made sure of it.

"What was your reason? Assuming you gave them one, of course" Martha had to hear it.

"I told them that a pack of Mountain Lions was loose in the woods; and that until they're dealt with the school was the only safe place to be. These kids are stubborn; and most of them will rebel. But I'm hoping the desire _not_ to get mauled to death will be enough to keep them here" Serena stood from her chair when she saw her door open.

It was Frank, "When I mentioned there was a Wendigo involved they jumped at the chance…" He smiled, Hunters were always interested in rarer creatures. "… They'll be here within the hour. If you don't mind; I think it's best, we stick around until they arrive. Just to be safe"

Serena was fine with that. "Of course; our school is at your disposal. Please, help yourself to the facilities. If you're going to be staying a while; then the least I can do is offer you a cup of coffee and a hot meal" she smiled.

"We appreciate your hospitality Dr. Lewis" Martha gave her a nod, then left with her Partner.

The only thing left to do now was wait for the Hunting team to get here. Hopefully, they'd find this Wendigo and put it down before it hurt anyone else. But that wasn't the only thing Serena was worrying about. Not that there was a Wendigo in general.

But that maybe it wasn't hunting on her land, _alone_.

* * *

 **A/N: And you were all like; 'It's Tamsin!' Haha. Keep the reviews coming! Loving your opinions on this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Little insight into Bo & Tamsin's backstory here. And maybe a confrontation, of sorts. Leave me your reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Monsters In My Head**

 **Alchemy Class – Later**

Lauren knew she could always count on her Advanced Alchemy Class to brighten her spirits and help as a distraction against anything that was bothering her. And currently, she was a little worried about the incident that happened last night. Her Mother told her that another body was found in the woods.

And that because of the present danger of local _Wildlife_ ; she was enforcing a curfew with all Students. No one was to be near the woods after nine o'clock. She wasn't happy about the early nights, but it was for their safety at the end of the day. But she'd overheard her Mother this morning on the phone, and Lauren knew it was more than just Wildlife.

She was just in the middle of finishing an experiment; when her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a message from Bo. She was telling her that she couldn't wait to see her at lunch. Lauren smiled to herself. Maybe her Mother was right; she was falling for Bo.

Yes, they'd only been on one date. But they'd known each other for nearly a month now. That was a long time. Maybe being friends first helped her fall a little faster. She texted her back; telling her the same and that she'd meet her by the coffee cart in the court yard; at their usual spot.

That's right; they had a _usual_ spot.

What was more in love than that?

Suddenly, Lauren was startled when her Professor came to inspect her work. She caught her red handed with her phone. "I'm so sorry Professor Dreyfus; it won't happen again. I was just checking for a message from my Mom" she smiled sheepishly. That always worked.

The older woman laughed, "That's fine dear. You know I'm not like the rest of the faculty around here; I was just wondering if you've cracked the formula?" She'd written an incomplete formula on the whiteboard when the class started. It was her students' job to figure out the rest. And Lauren was who she was betting on.

"You tell me…" Lauren smiled, placing her phone in her back pocket and then picked up the small dropper which was filled with a pink liquid. She hovered her hand over the flask she had over the Bunsen burner and placed a drop inside.

When the pink droplet merged with the liquid in the flask; it caused a chemical reaction. A multicoloured mist generated from the contents of the flask. "… Ta da! A rainbow in a bottle!" She loved this class.

Professor Dreyfus clapped her hands. "Excellent work Lauren! As always. Since you were the one to finish first why don't you head to the board and complete the formula for everyone else to finish up with theirs" she gestured to the front of the class.

Lauren did as she was told, and completed the equation on the board. By the time she'd walked back to her workbench, the bell rang. It was time for lunch. Thank god. She made sure to clean everything up before hand, then grabbed her satchel and headed for the door.

 **Courtyard**

Bo had gotten out of class early, since she needed to use the bathroom. So she'd been waiting in the courtyard for a few minutes. She'd already gotten a coffee for Lauren; who she didn't know if she should be referring to as her Girlfriend. Was that too soon?

Suddenly she felt someone cover her eyes, and she knew who it was. "You have no idea; how badly I want to kiss you right now" she breathed.

"Well you're in luck; because I can certainly help you with that…" Lauren turned Bo's head with her hand, kissing her on the lips. "… Hi" she smiled, then sat next to her.

Bo took a second to recover from that, "Hi back…" She handed her the second cup of coffee. "… Black, two sugars. Just the way you like it" she'd gotten good at memorising Lauren's habits. Which she just realised might've been kind of too far. But Lauren wasn't saying anything; so she was good.

"Thank you…" Lauren took it, sipping it slowly. "… Mmm, I _so_ needed this. I barely slept last night" she sighed, sitting back on the bench.

"Yeah, I heard about the second animal attack; your Mom must be worried if she's put out a curfew for everyone" Bo hated hearing about people getting killed. And what was worse, was that the bodies were so unrecognisable that they couldn't be identified. Which meant their families weren't notified either.

Lauren snorted, "Animal attack…" She repeated Bo's words. "… I guess _technically_ you could class it as that…" She saw Bo frowned. "… Okay, here's what I know; I overheard my Mom on the phone to the cops this morning. And according to them; it's not a normal animal. It's a _Wendigo_ " she said.

Bo's face froze, she never thought she'd hear that word again. At least not for a long time. "A Wendigo?" She repeated with a stutter. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's what she said…" Lauren noticed the scared look on Bo's face. "… Are you okay Bo?" She was worried now.

This was bad, Bo felt herself starting to hyperventilate. She needed to leave. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I just remembered; Tamsin wanted to meet me about something. Uh, a Family thing…" She got up from the bench, strapping her bag around her shoulders. "… Umm, I'll call you later okay?" She kissed her cheek, then took off in a blur.

Lauren let out a confused sigh; what just happened?

 **Gymnasium**

Tamsin had been in here for almost an hour; she needed to work off her hunger. And doing this, kept her distracted. She'd been pounding on a heavy bag the whole time she'd been here. It was almost about to come off its hinges. She was in the room by herself since it was lunch time; she didn't feel like eating herself.

Not unless it was drenched in blood.

Suddenly, she heard the doors open behind her. But before she could turn around, she heard her sister calling her name. And her voice was panicked. "Whoa! Bo, calm down! What's the problem?" She asked her, still trying to catch her breath from the work out.

"He's back Tamsin!" Bo was losing her mind right now.

Tamsin knew who Bo was referring to, but it wasn't possible. Except Bo didn't know that. "No, Bo. He's gone; for good. What makes you think otherwise?" She unstrapped the tape from her hands, throwing it in the bin.

"Lauren told me what kind of animal is behind the attacks in the woods. And it's not even an animal at all Tamsin. It's a _Wendigo_. And another body was found this morning! I'm telling you; he's here! He's come for me again!" Bo turned around, her hands running through her hair.

She couldn't believe this was happening; she'd been free of that monster for so long.

"You're wrong Bo" Tamsin sighed, bowing her head. She could see that she was going to have to tell her the truth.

Bo spun around, "How could I be wrong?! There's been _no_ record of any attacks happening in this place. And then _I_ show up, and suddenly there's a Wendigo on the loose! It's clear as day Tamsin! He's come back!" She yelled.

Tamsin shook her head, "I know you think that; and yeah, it does sound a little on the nose. But trust me when I tell you; it's _impossible…_ " she told her. But Bo just asked her why, and that's when Tamsin snapped. "… Because he's dead!"

"What?" Bo frowned at her.

"Dyson's dead, Bo…" Tamsin said. "… I wanted to tell you when it happened, but Grams told me not to. You were doing so well in your recovery and she didn't want to do anything that might cause you to relapse"

Bo didn't speak, she couldn't find the words right now. So instead, she just walked away to one of the benches and took a seat. "How?" She found her voice.

Tamsin sat next to her, "About a month after we got you back; he was asking around about you again…" She told her. "… Grandpa made sure he couldn't get to you. But that wasn't good enough for me; I wanted him to pay for what he'd done to you. So I killed him" she was truthful.

Turning to her, Bo just stared at her. " _You_ did it?" She was gobsmacked. "Why?" She asked.

"Because; he deserved it…" Tamsin didn't need another reason. "… _He_ led you down that dark path Bo. If it wasn't for him; you wouldn't have lost yourself for so long. You wouldn't be the way you are now; you'd be happy; you'd feel normal" she held her hand.

And that was when Bo laughed. Normal. That wasn't a word she could use for herself. It just didn't work in her vocabulary. "I'll never feel normal T…" She'd made her peace with that. "… So he's really dead huh?" She watched her sister nod. "I guess I can stop looking over my shoulder now" that was a plus.

"Yeah, you can…" Tamsin smiled. "… Like I said; I wanted to tell you before. But Grams was sure it would make you worse. Even after everything he did to you; we knew you still loved him" she never saw the fascination, but Bo did.

"That's the thing…" Bo thought to herself, realising finally. "… I don't think it was _real_ love; you know? I feel like I loved the idea of him more than anything else. He was so charming; and he made me smile. That's was enough for me back then"

Tamsin understood that, "And now?"

Bo smiled, "I think I've found the real thing…" She looked at her again, "… With Lauren. And I know it's way too soon to even be thinking that but, I just love being around her. Although; I think I may've freaked her out just now" she hated herself for that.

She just left Lauren high and dry without a proper explanation about why she had to leave.

"Ah…" Tamsin got it. "… You threw a fit when she mentioned a Wendigo and you ran for it the first chance you got. Right?" She saw her nod. "That's not a big deal; just tell her you're sorry. And maybe, you should confide in her about all this. It might bring you even closer" she wanted her sister to be happy.

If anyone deserves a happy ending, it was Bo.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, maybe you're right. If this's the real thing, then I can't keep lying to her" she made a choice at that moment to tell Lauren about her tortured past. And whatever Lauren thought of her afterwards; would just how much of this connection was reciprocated.

"I heard a few students are hitting the bowling alley in town tonight. Why don't you do it there; you can have some fun, let your hair down, and then tell her your deep dark secrets. It'll be fine Bo; I've seen you two together. Trust me; she won't run away" Tamsin smiled, nudging her playfully.

"I hope not" Bo sighed.

 **Lucky Ten Bowling Alley – Later**

After texting a huge apology to Lauren about how she acted at lunch; Bo asked her to meet at the lanes tonight. Lauren didn't seem too angry, because she agreed to it. Bo came with Tamsin, but she quickly joined her new friends as they went for the arcade in the next room. So that left her to sit alone at a booth.

To know that Dyson wasn't the Wendigo that was attacking people in the woods, gave her piece of mind. Because she honestly didn't know what she would've done if it had been true. She was sad that he was dead, he was a big part of her life for so long. But she was also so grateful to Tamsin; because now she was free of him completely.

Suddenly, Bo sensed Lauren walking towards her so she got up from the booth. Giving her a wide smile. "Hey"

Lauren stood before her, "Hey. Do you want the end seat? Just in case you need to freak out and make a break for it?" She couldn't help but feel a little hurt after what happened.

Bo deserved that, "Lauren, I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier. And for the record, I have a really good reason for it. Which, I wanna tell you about. If you'd be willing to listen?" She was hoping she would.

"Alright…" Lauren took a seat in the booth, waiting for Bo to sit next to her. "… What is it?"

This was it; it was time for Bo to come clean. "When you mentioned that a Wendigo was the animal that's attacking people; something in my mind snapped. Because, I kinda had a bad experience with one of them when I was younger. My ex; he was a Wendigo. And he led me down a really dark road"

Lauren could tell she was being sincere and that this was hard for her to talk about. So she took her hands and held them. "It's okay, you can tell me"

"He made me believe that feeding was a good thing. And that humans weren't anything more than food to us. I lost myself for so long; and I did a lot of damage to innocent people. I don't remember a lot of it; but what I do remember makes me hate myself" Bo said.

"That's why you don't like feeding anymore?" Lauren could she where she was going, and after hearing this; it made her understand Bo's problems a lot more. "You can't hate yourself because of a mistake"

Bo let out a laugh, "It wasn't just _one_ mistake though; anyway, when you told me that earlier I thought it was him, and that he'd found me. But Tamsin told me it's impossible; because he's dead. Apparently he's been dead for a while now; so I have nothing to be scared of…" she was glad about that. "… I guess it's still fresh in my head"

She'd been dealing with the monsters in her mind for so long; she didn't know how to function without them.

Instead of saying anything else; Lauren just kissed her. She didn't care what Bo had done in her past, because that wasn't the person she was now. "Thank you for telling me…" She whispered. "… And, even if he wasn't gone. I'd never let him hurt you again"

All Bo could do was smile, "I'm really glad I met you"

Lauren brought her close for a hug. "Me too…" She closed her eyes, inhaling her scent. God, her Mother was right. She was in love with Bo. It was so crazy; they'd been dating for two days. They hadn't even labelled themselves yet. Lauren wasn't going to say anything until she was sure Bo felt the same.

Rejection wasn't something she wanted to experience anytime soon. Suddenly, she heard someone laughing from her left. Pulling away from Bo; she saw her ex. "… Carly? What're you doing here?" She frowned.

"I'm here to spend time with my old teammates; andmy _Boyfriend_ …" Carly nodded over to her left, making them look at her six-foot-tall, Adonis; basketball captain. "… I don't get to see them as much given the fact your Mom expelled me and all" her smile was fake.

"Well maybe if you'd paid more attention to your studies; then you could've kept your grades up—" Lauren didn't have time to finish her sentence due to the fact that Carly smacked her hands down on the table.

And that was when Bo stepped in; she got to Carly in a millisecond. "I'm guessing you're not a Psychic; otherwise you'd be able to tell that your presence isn't welcome here. So, why don't you run along?" That was the first warning.

Carly smiled, taking a step back. "Ooh; I'm being warned by my replacement. How valiant. I pegged you right from the start; I knew you were after more than her _friendship…_ " she chuckled. "… Maybe you'll get more use out of her than I did; she never put out for me—"

Bo gave Carly a punch to her face, throwing her a few feet away due to her Vampire strength. She was outraged at what she just heard. She whooshed over to her, picking her up by her throat. "Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Her eyes turned blood red. " _Never_ piss off a Vampire!"

Lauren ran over to her, "Bo, put her down!" She saw everyone watching; including some of the human patrons. The only people close enough to see Bo's eyes were the other students form the school. But this had to stop before the Human cops were called. "Please, just let it go. For me?" She placed a hand on her arm.

Once her eyes reverted back to their normal brown; Bo realised what she was doing. She dropped Carly from her grip; hearing her fall flat on the floor. She looked around, seeing everyone's eyes on her. She then turned to Lauren. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay; let's just get outta here" Lauren took her hand, leading her to the exit.

 **Supply Shed – Later**

Being around people right now; wasn't where Bo needed to be. So she asked Lauren if there was somewhere else they could go. Just so she could try and calm down. So Lauren took her to the one place she knew no one would be at this time of night. The Supply Shed that sat near the School's lake. It was where they kept all the boating and water sport equipment.

Lauren swiped a master key from her Mother and had it copied ages ago. She wasn't a trouble maker at all; but she did like to sneak off sometimes and have some time to herself. That was hard to do when her favourite places were locked.

There was a nice sitting area on the second floor. Some of the seniors used it to chill out after midterms. "I'm really sorry about what happened back there…" Bo started. "… I just got so angry"

That was something Lauren could definitely understand. "I'm not mad at you Bo. Far from it actually…" She smiled at her, seeing that Bo was a little confused. "… Do you know that _no one_ has ever defended me the way you just did? Thank you" she was grateful.

"Well, we're dating now…" Bo was going to try something. "… And no Girlfriend of mine will ever be spoken to like that; not while I'm around" she wondered what Lauren would think of her using that term.

Lauren hummed, "Girlfriend huh?" She nodded, laughing. "I really like the sound of that" she leaned in, nuzzling her nose with Bo's as she kissed her. So it was official; they were Girlfriends. And it was the happiest that Lauren had ever felt.

Bo held onto her, not wanting the kiss to end. But it would soon have to. Before it went too far. Being hot and heavy wasn't a good thing for Bo. She would get caught up in the moment and lose herself. And after that; came the bloodlust.

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Lauren.

And just as Bo felt herself losing control; Lauren pulled away to answer her phone. Thank god! That was a close one. "Sorry, it's my Mom. Give me a second…" Lauren got up and answered the phone. "… Hey Mom. What?" She turned around to look at Bo. "No, I haven't. But if I see her I'll let you know" she hung up the phone.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in big trouble?" Bo saw the look on Lauren's face, and the way she looked at her.

Lauren stuck her phone back in her pocket. "The Police are in my Mom's office; looking for you…" She saw Bo's face drop. "… Carly must've called them after we left the bowling alley. I'm so sorry Bo; you were only defending me" she felt responsible.

But Bo didn't want her to think that way; she got up and stood close to her. "Don't be sorry. I wouldn't change what I did. And if I've gotta answer for it then that's what I'll do. As far as I'm concerned; I didn't do anything wrong"

"To me and you; yeah, it was acceptable. But to a Police Officer; it's probably classed as assault. You could go down for this Bo" Lauren was starting to panic. She'd got a new Girlfriend; and now she was going to jail. She couldn't catch a break.

Bo laughed, shaking her head. "Trust me; I've been in worse jams than this. I've never had so much as a slap on the wrists. Look, call Tamsin; tell her I'm in trouble and to call my Grandparents. They'll fix this; I know they will"

"Okay. What're _you_ gonna do?" Lauren asked.

"Face the music…" Bo kissed her gently. "… I don't run away from a fight. And if Carly wants one; she's gonna get the fight of her life" she smiled one last time, then took off in a blur. The sooner she got to the Dean's office, the better. It showed she was happy to cooperate.

 **Serena's Office**

When Serena got a phone call at home telling her that there were Police at the front gate; she wasn't happy in the slightest. Mostly because she was hoping for a quiet night. The Hunters had been combing the woods all day so she initially thought it had something to with the Wendigo murders but it didn't. Apparently there was a fight that broke out in the bowling alley in town.

Between Carly Cohen and Bo McCorrigan.

So here she was; sitting in her office with the Police Officer and a shaken Carly with another student of hers who was now Carly's Boyfriend. The knowledge that Carly cheated on her daughter; put Serena firmly in Bo's corner. She didn't know her that well, but whatever she did to Carly was deserved in her opinion.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Bo entered, seeing the spectacle before her. "Evening" she smiled, not scared of what was going to happen.

"Bo, please have a seat…" Serena gestured to the chair furthest away from Carly. "… Now, I heard there was a little dispute between you girls at the local Bowling Alley. I've already heard Carly's side of the matter; Bo? Why don't you explain your side of it?" She sat back in her chair.

Bo sat up, "Well, I was with Lauren at the bowling alley. We were sitting in a booth minding our own business; when Carly came up to us and began making _crude_ remarks about Lauren. I'll admit that I was forceful with her. But I did politely ask for her to walk away and leave us be, beforehand"

When Serena heard her daughter's name; it got personal. "And when you say _Crude Remarks_? What do you mean?" She asked.

Glancing at Carly; Bo could see she was scared. "She implied that Lauren wasn't good enough to satisfy her uh…" She felt a little uncomfortable telling Lauren's Mother this. But she was going to tell the truth. "… _Sexual_ needs. And that someone else could get better _use_ of her" she saw Serena's face turn angry.

"Is that so?" Serena smiled, hiding her anger. She looked at Carly. "You've surprised me Carly; I wonder if your Parents now how vulgar you can be. Officer; what is your intention towards Miss. McCorrigan?" She looked at him.

"Well, regardless to what her reason was; she attacked Miss. Cohen and she must answer for it. I will need to take her down to the station—" Suddenly, a being appeared before them. Dressed in a suit and tie. At this hour? "Who are you?"

The man stepped forward with a smile, looking at Bo who was returning one of her own. "I am Jared Underhill; Miss. McCorrigan's legal council. Sent by her Guardians to oversee this matter…" He saw the girl who was accusing Bo. So he took a whiff of her. "… My; that's a rather _earthy_ fragrance you're wearing"

Carly shifted nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I bet…" Jared smiled. "… Officer; would you be so kind as to search Miss. Cohen's person?" He'd done a lot of research before he teleported over here. Tamsin provided him with all the information. And one thing on Carly's rap sheet stuck out like a sore thumb.

The officer asked Carly to empty her pockets and found some treats in her pocket. Including two joints of cannabis, and what looked like a bag of ecstasy.

"And there we have it; the _victim_ , if you can even call her that; seems to be under the influence of some very strong narcotics. How can she be sure _what_ she saw? By the way; I don't have to tell you that finding those particular items on her is cause for _immediate_ arrest" he smiled, whispering to the officer.

Carly got angry, "This's bullshit! Okay, I might be a little high; but she attacked me! Do something; arrest her!" She yelled at the officer.

"I'm sure my Client is apologetic for her actions; and if you are to check Miss. McCorrigan's record you'll find nothing more than a parking ticket. Which would make this her first offence; and since the _alleged_ victim is in possession of drugs; I'd say that's cause for dismissal…" Jared looked at the cop.

"… What's more important?" He asked him. "Filling out endless paperwork for an arrest that won't even hold up; or arresting a _known_ drug user?" He got into the cop's head; making him see things his way. "If you pull Miss. Cohen's record; you'll see this isn't the first time she's been caught in possession. Do the right thing" he tapped his shoulder.

The officer blinked, he realised what the right thing was. "Carly Cohen; you're under arrest for the possession of illegal narcotics…" He spun her around, cuffing her hands and reading her rights. "… Please have your client fill out a statement; I'm sorry to have wasted your time Dr. Lewis" he nodded to Serena.

She waved a hand, not knowing what just happened. "It's quite alright; I hope she can get the help she needs…" She smirked, looking at Carly. Then to her Boyfriend, who just followed them out of the room. "… That was impressive Councillor" she shook Jared's hand.

"It wasn't my first time…" He shook her hand gently. Then looked to Bo. "… And Bo; next time try and keep your temper in check. You're lucky I wasn't busy when your Grandfather called me" he welcomed a hug from her.

Bo smiled, "Thanks Uncle J; and I swear this was totally innocent. I was just defending my friend" she had done nothing wrong.

Jared just nodded, "In any case; don't let it happen again. Next time you might not get so lucky. Give Tamsin my love; Lovely meeting you Dr. Lewis" he shook Serena's hand again; then teleported away.

Serena looked at Bo with a frown. "You are full of surprises Bo…" She smirked. "… How were you able to get a lawyer here so quickly?" She had to know.

"Well, he's my Great Uncle. And whenever my Sister's been in a legal jam he's always come through for her. I knew he'd do the same for me. So I had my Sister call him and his teleporting power did the rest. I should probably head back to my dorm; it's late" Bo didn't want to keep her.

As she was leaving, Serena stopped her by calling her name. "I want to thank you; for being such a good friend to my daughter. Not a lot people would've done what you did. Especially knowing it would get them in serious trouble" she was grateful.

"It was my pleasure; I really care about your daughter. And I couldn't just sit back and let Carly say those things to her" Bo was hoping this would earn her some points with Lauren's Mother. She didn't want to be in a relationship where her Girlfriend's Mother hated her.

Serena smiled. "I would say the feeling is definitely mutual; from _Lauren's_ end, anyway…" she could tell why her daughter was so smitten. Bo seemed worthy. "… Head back to your dorm; get some rest. It's been an eventful evening" she watched her leave.

It was nights like these that made Serena think long and hard about her retirement.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I'd let Bo go to jail! Haha! Bare in mind that i know nothing about Law, i'm just writing for the story. It's Fiction. Leave me your thoughts! Until next time xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is gonna be wild! Also, I had a palm reading yesterday; and although I am open to that kind of insight. I don't think the person I saw knew what she was doing. That being said; I thought it would be funny to add it into this chapter. So, anything you read is what I've read from Google research.**

 **Don't quote me on it! Haha.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Blood On The Leaves**

 **Food Court – 1 Week Later**

Things had been getting better over the past week. Classes were good, everyone was in better spirits and there hadn't been another Wendigo attack. Which just confirmed for Bo that she was being paranoid. Tamsin told her that Dyson was dead and she believed her.

Not to mention; things with Lauren had been going _extremely_ well. They'd been hanging out nearly every night this week and had come close to taking the next step. But Bo didn't want it to be hurried; Lauren was special. So she wanted _it_ to be special too.

They just couldn't keep their hands off each other; which wasn't surprising since they were getting so infatuated with one another. Like right now; they were having lunch. Or at least, they were _supposed_ to be having lunch but had spent the entire time making out.

But now Lauren was giving Bo a palm reading; it was something she'd picked up from her Grandmother when she was younger. "See this one here?" She traced her fingers along a curved line just below Bo's fingers. "This one tells me that you're generous; loving, and kind. Which I already know" she laughed.

"Is that a compliment? Because it felt like a compliment" Bo smiled, she'd never had a reading before. It was kind of fun.

Lauren nodded, "It's _definitely_ a compliment" she kept checking the lines.

"Where'd you learn to do this again?" Bo wasn't clear on the whole story. And she wanted to know as much about Lauren as she could.

"My Grandmother descended from a Gypsy Coven…" Lauren said. "… She was taught to do this at a young age. And when I turned ten; she taught me too. So, to sum up; I'm half Warlock, a quarter Witch and a quarter Gypsy. I used to think they all meant the same thing; but _boy_ was I wrong" she chuckled.

Bo didn't get that, "So, they're _not_ the same?"

Lauren shook her head, "Nope; totally different. Gypsy Magic is powerful; but is mostly practiced in groups. Warlock Magic, is meant to _take_ from others. But that kind of magic is seductive; it's dangerous. And Witches; practice _all_ forms of Magic. Except the people who _can't_ practice; like moi" she pointed to herself.

"You'll get your magic back; I know you will" Bo had no doubt that Lauren would end up overcoming her fear of the darkness and begin practicing again.

"Maybe…" Lauren shrugged. If it came back; that'd be great. But if it didn't; all she could do was work on herself until it did. "… Oh, these are interesting" she found new lines on Bo's hand.

Bo panicked. "What?! I'm gonna die in a fire or something?!" She didn't know what came of a reading.

Laughing, Lauren shook her head again. "No! Wow, you really are new at this. _These_ …" She referred to the four small lines under Bo's pinky finger. "… Are what my Grandmother calls; Love lines. Depending on how many you have; can indicate the intensity of a relationship"

"And how many do _I_ have?" Bo asked.

Lauren smiled, meeting her gaze. "Four. And it's normally rated out of five so…" She kissed her. "… That's pretty intense" she whispered.

Bo didn't know why, but as she was looking into Lauren's eyes at this moment; she couldn't stop her mouth from the saying the words. "I love you"

Not expecting that; Lauren's smile faded slightly. And clearly that freaked Bo out because now she was trying to cover her tracks but it was pointless. So Lauren just grabbed her hands, laughing. "Bo stop!" She ended her rambling. "I love you too" she said.

"You do?" Bo found that hard to believe.

Lauren nodded, "I do. And I know we've only been dating a week; but we've known each other for an entire month now. And my Mom told me that's not the important part. Love just happens; we can't see it coming. I guess when you have such a strong connection with someone; it hits you a lot faster" she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it does…" Bo smiled back. Not wanting to let go of her hands but she had to; because the bell for Class rang. "… Do you wanna do something tonight?" She stood with her, both of them grabbing their bags.

"Love to…" Lauren said. "… Why don't you come by my place? My Mom's gonna be out till late; she's meeting the rest of the Faculty for drinks at a bar in town. Unless you wanna do something else?" She didn't want to take control too much.

Bo shook her head, "No, that sounds great. I'll meet you in the courtyard after last period. Cool?"

Before she was really late; Lauren kissed her again. "Cool…" She couldn't _stop_ kissing her. "… See you later" she smiled one last time, then ran off to get to her class.

 **The Dean's Private Residence – Later**

Lauren decided against telling her Mother that Bo was coming over; mostly because she knew how her Mother could be. And she didn't need it tonight. Also, now that she and Bo had professed their love for one another; it confirmed that she and Lauren were on the same page. Emotionally.

She didn't know if anything physical would end up happening tonight; but she wanted to be prepared in case it did. And that meant, not telling her Mother a _damn_ thing. Because she'd never let her have Bo over otherwise. Not after her Mother caught her with an old Girlfriend before; she never lived that down.

It was almost seven o'clock; and her Mother was about to take her leave. "Okay Lauren; remember, I'll be home in the early hours of the morning. But like always; I won't make a sound when I return. Are you sure you don't feel like going out with some friends tonight; or Bo?" She asked her.

"Nope, I've got some chemistry work to finish so I just wanna do that and then watch a movie before bed. Nothing exciting" Lauren stood by the door, holding her Mother's coat out for her so she could put it on.

Serena stepped into it, putting one arm in and then the other. "Alright. Well, have a nice night sweetie…" She kissed her cheek, then went for the door but was surprised to see Carly on the doorstep. "… Miss. Cohen? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Carly cleared her throat, looking remorseful. "Evening Dr. Lewis; I actually came to talk to Lauren. If she'll let me have a few minutes of her time that is?"

Turning around, Serena looked at her daughter. "I can take care of this if you'd like" she didn't want her daughter being upset again. And after what Bo said about Carly badmouthing Lauren in such a demeaning way; it angered her.

Lauren sighed, she didn't know why Carly was here. But she wanted things to be over between them; so if she dealt with whatever it was now; then she could get on with her life. "No it's okay. Let her in; you should go or you're gonna be late" she told her Mother.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning…" Serena turned back to the door, "… Carly" she bid them both farewell and left them to it.

Carly stood awkwardly with her hands in her pockets. "I'm not keeping you from anything am I?" She asked.

"Not yet…" Lauren said. "… Bo's coming over to watch a movie and hang out. Was there actually something you wanted Carly? Because to be honest, you're lucky I've even let you in after what you pulled last week" she folded her arms.

Scratching the back of her neck, Carly stepped forward. "I know. And that's why I'm here; I'm really sorry for what I said about you. It wasn't fair…" She was sorry for that, but not for Bo. In fact, that was another reason why she was here. "… _I_ was the one who cheated on you; I've got no right to be malicious towards you. Even though you got me expelled—"

"Your _grades_ got you expelled Carly!" Lauren shouted, she was sick of going over this. "You know how my Mom does things. She wouldn't expel you for cheating on me. Even though; it did piss her off" she knew her Mother wasn't like that.

Serena never showed favouritism. Not even to her own daughter; it wasn't because she didn't want to, but more due to the school's reputation if she did.

"I know that too…" Carly had to finish what she came here to do; she saw Lauren's phone on the couch behind her. _That's_ what she came here for. Reaching her hand up, she used her Witch powers to move a mug off one of the end tables across the room; but acted as though she was just placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

When Lauren turned around to inspect the smash; Carly grabbed her ex's phone and slipped it in her back pocket. "… Here, let me help" she helped Lauren pick up the pieces.

"Thanks" Lauren hated a mess. She must've left the mug on the edge of the table. It was an accident so her Mother wouldn't mind.

"Anyway…" Carly stood up, dusting off her hands. "… That's all I really wanted to say. I hope maybe we can go back to being friends; one day" she smiled.

Lauren wasn't as optimistic as her ex. "Maybe..." She gave a smaller smile. "… Goodbye Carly" she walked her to the door, letting her out. When she closed the door, Lauren went straight for her phone so she could let Bo know that her Mother had left.

Only problem was; she couldn't find it.

 **Outside**

Carly scrolled through Lauren's messages to Bo; they were loved up. It was disgusting to read. But she saw that they hadn't agreed on a time for Bo to come over. Which meant Lauren must've been waiting for her Mother to leave. And that meant Serena didn't know.

Lauren was becoming quite the little troublemaker.

But that wasn't her concern; so Carly shot Bo a text and told her that Lauren's Mother hadn't gone out as planned. And that Lauren wanted to meet her at Windsor's Peak instead. She figured Lauren had already shown her that spot already. It was the go to place for romance.

Within a couple of seconds after sending the text; Bo replied with an _'Okay'_ and a bunch of x's. So eager. Carly smiled to herself, then placed Lauren's phone in her back pocket before making a move down the path.

It was time for and Bo to have a rematch.

 **Windsor's Peak – Later**

When Bo heard from Lauren that there'd been a change of plans; she was surprised that her Girlfriend wanted to meet at Windsor's Peak considering all students had been forbidden from going there due to the restrictions from the threat of the Wendigo attacks.

Although, Bo hadn't heard about an attack in almost a week now. Maybe Serena had told Lauren it was safe again. Lauren would find out before anyone else. Bo got here first, thanks to her Vamp speed. And it was a nice night. The moon was full, and the night was a starry one.

"Waiting for someone?"

Bo turned around, seeing Carly standing before her. And Lauren was nowhere around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Carly walked forward, "Let me guess…" She left her question unanswered. "… Lauren texted you and asked you to meet her here? And like a love sick puppy; you jumped at the chance to have a romantic night under the stars?" She raised both eyebrows. "Sadly, Lauren won't be coming" she held up her ex's phone.

And Bo knew it was Lauren's because it had an Einstein case. Lauren was nerdy like that; and Bo loved her for it. "Clever…" She laughed, "… But what did you really expect to get outta this? Have you come to beat me up?" She walked forward, "Maybe get a little revenge for last week? I'm too strong for you Carly; when're you gonna figure that out?" She was proud of that.

"Are you really Bo?" Carly frowned. "Tell me something; did Lauren happen to mention _what_ kind of Fae I am?" She asked her, not getting an answer. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Well, to enlighten you; like Lauren, I'm _also_ a Witch. But _unlike_ Lauren; my magic is plenty strong" she raised her hand; throwing Bo backwards and into the woods.

Bo's back hit a tree, and was definitely bruised. She'd also made a crack in the tree itself. Well, she certainly didn't see that coming. "You jealous exes are all the same…" She got up, wiping the mud off her hands. "… Always wanting the person who doesn't want _you_ anymore!"

Carly smirked, "You think I'm doing this to get Lauren back?" She laughed. "Oh no; that couldn't be further from the truth. I'm doing this; because you made me look like a fool last week. And then you somehow get me arrested; and now my Parents have disowned me. You're gonna have to pay for that" she used her magic to hold Bo in place.

"What're you gonna do Carly? Kill me?" Bo struggled, clearly Carly was experienced. "You'll never get away with it!"

"Do you really think I haven't thought this through already?" Carly laughed, with her other hand she used her magic to make a claw like wound on Bo's neck. "As long as I make it look convincing; they'll just think you're another Wendigo Casualty. So, sucks to be _you_ right now" she clawed her again.

Bo now had slashes on her neck and arms. And just as Carly was about to finish the job; they both heard the rustling of some bushes near them. The wind was blowing a gale, but then they heard snarling. In her fear; Carly dropped Bo from her grip.

As she looked up from the dirt floor; Bo saw a tall figure standing behind Carly. It was the Wendigo; it grabbed Carly by her head and sank its teeth into her neck. Bo was frozen in fear as she heard Carly scream; as much as she deserved it; Bo couldn't stand back and let her die.

She fought her fear, knowing that it couldn't have been Dyson. He would've changed back and addressed her by now. He was dead, she just had to keep telling herself that. As the Wendigo threw Carly to the ground, it went for Bo.

Bo used her speed to dodge it, and when she did she saw a lighter on the ground. It must've fallen out of Carly's pocket. She quickly grabbed a branch and used the lighter to start a flame. From what she knew; Wendigo's _hated_ fire. Bo held up the torch, waving it about. "Back off!" She yelled.

It growled at her, not coming closer.

Glancing downward, she saw that Carly was still alive. She bent down, lifting her up with her free hand while she held the torch with the other. She backed up slowly, but the Wendigo still followed them. And just when her night couldn't get any worse; it began to rain.

Within a few minutes, it rained down hard and the drops of water snuffed out the torch in Bo's hand. And when that happened, she could've sworn she saw the Wendigo smirk. She spun around, using her speed and strength to get Carly back to the Campus.

But the Wendigo matched her speed, and pounced on both of them. Bo tried to kick it away but it clawed her leg. She rolled out of the way; hoping it would go for her now that it smelt fresh blood but it didn't. It still went for Carly. "Carly!" She held out her hand, but the Wendigo had already snatched Carly up and whisked her away.

"Bo!"

Looking behind herself, Bo saw Lauren running towards her. She couldn't let her get hurt, so she fought through her pain and got to her feet. Using what was left of her strength to stop her Girlfriend from coming any further.

Only now the Wendigo was back; and running for her at full speed.

Just as Lauren was about to cross the boundary; Bo fell into her arms as they both went down. But they were over the boundary. And the protection barrier was in full effect. Because when the Wendigo tried to enter, it was shocked and thrown away.

Bo gasped for breath, losing consciousness in her Girlfriend's arms. She was exhausted.

Lauren sat up on the ground, touching Bo's face. She had claw marks all over her. But they didn't look the same as the ones on her leg. That was weird. "Bo? Can you hear me?" She cried, not wanting to see her so hurt.

She was only here because she checked up on the location on her phone. And also saw the last message that was sent. Lauren knew it was Carly. She came to the house just use her to get revenge on Bo. And now look what'd happened.

She patted Bo down for _her_ phone, then found it and dialled her Mother's number. She hoped her Mother hadn't had that much to drink yet.

 **Infirmary – Later**

As soon as her Mother picked up; Lauren spilled everything in a panic. Within the hour, Bo was admitted to the infirmary and being treated for her wounds. Lauren hadn't left her side for a second. She just kept hold of her hand. Waiting for her to wake up.

"Can we go through it one more time Miss. Lewis?" Frank; the male detective from the other week asked. Serena had called him and his Partner as soon as she heard it was the Wendigo again.

Lauren closed her eyes, sighing. "How many times do I have to tell you?!" She turned to him. "I got a visit from my ex, Carly; she wanted to apologise for something that happened last week. Only, she wanted something else too" She told him, for the fourth time now.

"And that was?" He was going over everything in his notebook one more time. This had to be done by the book.

"My phone!" Lauren was sick of this. "After she left, I tried to find it to text Bo. When I couldn't; I went online to track the GPS. But I also checked my messages and there was one sent to Bo; from my phone telling her to meet _me_ at Windsor's Peak. Only, I didn't send it. It was Carly" she said.

He nodded, "And why would Carly want to lure Bo out to the woods late at night?"

Lauren shrugged, "For any number of reasons. Exes get jealous; and she and Bo had a bust up last week over me. But Carly ended up getting arrested for drug use. Maybe she wanted to get back at her for that. Isn't that _your_ job?" She looked at him angrily. "Why don't you do what your rank implies; _detect_!"

Serena stepped in, "Alright, that's enough. Look Detective; clearly my daughter's distraught over her Girlfriend. Can we maybe finish this in the morning?" She didn't need any more yelling.

Frank just nodded, "Sure. I'll have to get Bo's statement anyway. Hopefully she'll be awake. In the meantime; we'll try and track down Miss. Cohen. We'll comb the woods first; I'll let you know what we find" he left them in peace.

Before Serena could even see how her daughter was doing; she heard a commotion coming from the entrance. Someone was barging in while calling Bo's name. It was Tamsin; Bo's sister.

Tamsin stopped when she saw the sight before her; Bo was hooked up to a bunch of different machines. She approached the bed, taking her sister's hand. "Kid…" She breathed, crying. "… Can't leave you for five minutes can I?" She bent down, kissing her head. Then looked at Lauren. "What happened to her?"

"The Wendigo" Lauren said.

When she heard that name; Tamsin was so angry. Her eyes shifted uncontrollably. She'd killed Dyson; and yet this one went after Bo anyway. She couldn't help but wonder, _why_? Why here? Why Bo? "She said she was meeting _you_ tonight; why was she alone in the woods?"

Lauren knew Tamsin wasn't going to like her answer. "We were _supposed_ to meet. But my ex; Carly. She stole my phone and used it to lure Bo out to the woods. I guess she wasn't over their fight last week" she felt like this was all her fault.

Tamsin stopped crying, "Where's Carly now?" She wanted her head.

"We don't know; she might've been with Bo when the Wendigo attacked. Or she could've left her there and ran off. Either way; the Police are out looking for her" Lauren told her.

"They better hope _they_ find her before I do" Tamsin wasn't going to let that bitch get away with this. Bo was her blood; the only sister she had. And she would kill anyone who tried to hurt her.

Serena placed a hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "I assure you Tamsin; the police _will_ ensure that justice is served. If Carly is responsible; she will suffer the consequences" she hoped that gave her piece of mind, but the way she was looking at her right now made her think otherwise.

Tamsin frowned at her; " _If_ she's responsible?" She copied her words. "What're you getting at?" She asked. "You think my sister had something to do with this? Because I can assure _you_ , that Bo isn't capable of something like that. Unlike me; _she_ cares!" She wasn't going to stand for this.

"I meant no disrespect…" Serena said. "… But until Bo wakes up we don't have much to go on; for what it's worth? I don't think she had anything to do with it. For the time I've come to know her; she seems like a good kid" she meant that.

"She is…" Tamsin agreed with her; turning back to her sister. And as she did, Bo began to open her eyes. "… Hey!" She smiled, squeezing her hand. "You had me worried there kid"

Bo groaned, feeling the ache in her body. "Ughh, my head…" she tried to touch it, but both of her hands were currently being held. She then saw Lauren's teary eyes. "… Hi" she smiled as best she could.

Lauren smiled back, her tears falling. But she was crying because she was so happy that Bo was okay, and finally awake. "Hi. Please don't scare me like that again" she bent her head, kissing Bo's lips.

"I'll do my best…" Bo chuckled, then remembered what happened. "… Carly? Is she alive?" She asked them all.

Serena stepped forward, "We're unsure…" She said. "… I know this night has been hard for you Bo; but is there anything you can tell us about what happened in the woods?" She figured if she could get the information now then she could just relay it to the Detectives.

"Uh; I got a text from Lauren to meet her out at the Peak…" Bo started. "… But when I got there; Carly was waiting for me. She had Lauren's phone, and I found out the message was actually from _her_. After the arrest last week; her Parents cut her off from everything. She blamed me; said I needed to pay" she finished.

Tamsin knew that look; "She tried to kill you; didn't she?"

Bo looked at her sister, nodding. "She threw me into the woods; and used her witchy powers to cut me like an animal. So that when someone found me later; they'd think the Wendigo was responsible"

"Well, she's clever; I'll give her that…" Tamsin had to laugh, "… But it won't help much when I'm done with her"

That was when Bo shook her head, "I don't think you're gonna get a chance to hurt her T…" She told her sister. "… The Wendigo took a huge bite out of her neck. I tried to help her, and we almost made it out of the woods. But then it started to rain" she remembered it clearly now.

Lauren frowned, "What does the rain have to do with it?"

"I lit a branch on fire with Carly's lighter…" Bo said. "… Wendigo's have a crushing fear of fire. When I had it burning; he or she stayed away while we escaped. But the rain changed that. The fire went out, and the Wendigo picked up the pace. It got to Carly before I did; that's when I ran into you" she looked at Lauren.

"And the boundary protected us…" Lauren finished for her. She turned to her Mother. "… It's a good thing you haven't taken it down yet" she knew her Mother had been thinking of it, since there hadn't been an attack up until now.

Serena nodded, "Yes. I think it's safe to say it should remain active until this threat is dealt with. Lauren? Why don't we give Bo and Tamsin a moment; I wanted speak to you anyway" she ushered her daughter to follow her.

Lauren couldn't refuse, "I'll be back okay?" She kissed Bo's cheek, then whispered that she loved her in her ear before following her Mother out of the room.

"I heard that…" Tamsin picked it up with her Vampire ears. "… Dropping the L-Bomb huh? Does that mean you spilled the beans about your tortured past?" She sat beside her on the bed.

Bo smiled, "I did…" She said. "… She didn't care. I honestly thought she would've run for the hills but; she stayed" she couldn't stop smiling.

And that made Tamsin smile too, and she never normally did much of that. "I'm happy for you Bo. If anyone deserves a happy ending; it's you. _But_ ; I think you should leave this place…" She saw her face drop. "… It's not safe for you here; not with the Wendigo still out there" she was looking out for her.

"It's not like the Wendigo's targeting _me_ ; I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm not leaving here Tamsin; how can you even say that to me after what I just told you?" Bo frowned at her, was she for real? "For the first time in years; I'm happy. And it's because of this place; because of _her_ "

"I knew you'd say that; which's why I had to bring in the big guns…" Tamsin sighed, "… I called Grams and Grandpa before I got here. They're already on their way. I'm sorry Bo, but there's something weird going on about this whole Wendigo thing; and I want you out of the way until it's dealt with" she made it clear.

Bo scowled at her. "You're not Mom!" She said. "You can't _make_ _me_ do anything" she couldn't leave her.

Tamsin expected this hostility. "You're right; I can't…" She sighed. "… And no, I'm not Mom. But when she died; I _swore_ I'd always protect you. _That's_ why I killed Dyson. And it's also why; I called Grams. Bo, if this Wendigo _is_ here because of you; the only way we'll know for sure is if you left" in her mind it made sense.

This Wendigo couldn't be Dyson; he was dead for sure. But it didn't mean that it wasn't someone he knew. Or a member of his pack. Tamsin was only now cluing onto the situation. The attacks started when she and Bo got here. And now Bo had been attacked; but she wasn't dead.

It _let_ Bo get away on purpose. It could've snapped her neck so easily if it wanted to. Which meant it was smarter than a feral Wendigo. It was toying with her. Testing her strength. If Bo left the school; and the Wendigo attacks stopped; that would confirm it. It _was_ after Bo.

"And what if _none_ of that works?" Bo asked. "Huh? What then? I'm hours away while my Girlfriend and my new friends are left at the mercy of a vicious beast?! No! It's not happening!" She wasn't leaving.

"We'll see about that…" Tamsin replied. "… I know it's not fair Bo; but I'm just trying to look out for you"

Bo turned her head away. "I can look out for myself"

Tamsin could see she'd outstayed her welcome; "That remains to be seen little sister. I'll be back when they get here. In the meantime, though; get some rest" she tapped her arm, then left.

Bo closed her eyes, crying. She didn't want to leave here. She'd found friends, happiness, love, laughter and she didn't want to ruin it. She knew that her Grandparents would side with Tamsin given the evidence. Which meant she probably didn't have choice in this matter.

The only thing she was thinking now; was how she was going to break it to Lauren.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, no! Trouble in paradise. Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, onto the next one. I know the last chapter was emotional. This one will be too, a little. So be brave. Lol.**

 **And just to let FrenChi know; I managed to find that Danish series and I am hooked! The way they feed, is kinda like how Bo feeds on the show. Except the whole bursting into flames thing. Which I also found really cool. And I also see now, what you were saying about the similarities. It was a freaky coincidence. But i honeslty had never heard of that show until you mentioned it. And now i wish i'd found it ages ago!**

 **Sucks that it's only a one season series though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Nearness Of You**

 **Infirmary**

Bo didn't realise just how exhausted she was; because even while she was crying at what Tamsin said to her; she'd fallen asleep again. And when she woke up the next time; it was only Lauren sitting beside her with a smile. "Hey"

"Hey…" Lauren kept hold of her hand, but still used her free one to touch Bo's cheek. "… What did Tamsin say to make you cry?" She could tell Bo's eyes were puffy, and not from being tired.

Letting out a breath, Bo looked at her sadly. "She's gonna try and convince my Grandparents to take me home. She thinks this whole Wendigo thing is fishy and wants me out of here so I'll be safe" it killed her to say this.

"Do you _want_ toleave?" Lauren asked, just making sure. But she saw Bo shake her head instantly. "Can't you talk to your Grandparents and tell them that? Maybe they'll understand if you tell them how much you like it here" she didn't want her to go.

Bo laughed, "That's not how my Grandparents operate…" She said. "… If they so much as _think_ that me and Tamsin are in danger they'll do whatever they have to do to keep us safe. Even stripping us of the things we love" she held her hand tighter.

Not being able to contain her sadness, Lauren began to cry. "So, this could be the last time we see each other? At least for a while?" She just found Bo, she didn't want to lose her yet. Or ever.

She didn't care if her stitches came open; Bo sat up on the bed, cupping Lauren's cheek; "It's not the last time; I promise. Hey?" She wiped her tears away. "It's not gonna be permanent. Okay? I love you Lauren" she whispered.

"I love you too…" Lauren kissed her, not wanting it to end. Suddenly; there was a knock on the door. When Lauren turned around; she saw that it was her Mother and two older people. Obviously, they were Bo's Grandparents. "… Goodbye Bo" she couldn't stay now.

Serena watched her daughter run passed her and out of the room in tears. Looking over to Bo, she was confused.

Bo wiped her own tears. "You should probably go after her…" She watched her leave, then smiled at her Grandparents while still crying. "… Grams" she held onto her Grandmother's hand as she went to hug her.

Abigail shushed her, "I know sweetie…" She'd heard everything from Tamsin. And she knew exactly who Lauren was to Bo. And what she meant to her. This was bound to be devastating. "… It's never easy" she kissed her head.

Tamsin stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame with her arms folded. It killed her to do this to her sister. But it was Bo's only chance to be safe. And in the meantime; Tamsin was going to get to the bottom of this Wendigo mess. She'd killed one before; she could kill a few more more if it meant getting answers.

She caught her Grandfather's gaze; he began approaching her. His powerful posture alone was enough to make her stand up straight respectfully.

"You really believe there's more to this?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I do…" She said. "… The Wendigo that attacked her; could've killed her at any moment. But it didn't. It went for the other girl. Even when it got a whiff of Bo's blood. Feral Wendigos _don't_ do that. This one's smart; it's playing games. So I say we _join_ the game"

"What's you're plan?" He wanted to hear it.

That was the problem, she didn't know yet. "Not sure yet. But I'm gonna head out to the woods where the attack happened. I'm gonna track this thing; I'm gonna hunt it down, like it hunted Bo and those other innocent people…" She was determined. "… And then I'm gonna rip it's head off"

Griffin smiled proudly. Tamsin took after him. Through and through. "Do what you need to do. Your Grandmother and I will take Bo home; where she'll be safe and can begin what I expect to be a long recovery. But it's what's best for her; I'm hoping she'll see that soon" they both looked to where Bo was crying in Abigail's arms still.

Tamsin hated seeing that, and also knowing that she caused it. But if she hadn't pushed it, her Grandparent's would've. "She sees it _now_. But she's come to love this place; so have I. You know; a little…" She chuckled. "… That, and she's fallen in love with someone"

"The blonde girl that ran out of here as we arrived?" Griffin saw her nod. "In love? After a month?" He found that odd.

"Seems so…" Tamsin nodded, "… You know what they say Gramps; sooner or later we all get hit by Cupid's arrow. Some of us faster than others. Look; I gotta go but uh…" She let out a tired breath. "… Can you just tell her that I'm sorry; and that I love her?"

He gave Tamsin a hug. "I'm certain she already knows that…" he smiled, watching her leave. Then turned around and approached Bo's bed. "… Time to go home little one" he'd called her that ever since she came to live with them; it never got old.

Bo had stopped crying; she was ready to get this over with. And she was also curious to know if Tamsin's plan would work. "I'll need to get my things from my dorm" she said.

Abigail smiled, "That's already been taken care of darling; and your young friend Kenzi sends her love. She helped me pack up your things. I've brought some clothes for you to wear…" She reached into her bag, pulling out a t-shirt and leggings. "… Once you're dressed we can go"

With the help of her Grandfather; Bo got up and took her clothes into the bathroom. She didn't need shoes since she was going to be wheeled out to the car. She just hoped she didn't see Lauren in the time it took to get to the car. Otherwise she'd break.

 **Lake Front – Later**

Serena had searched high and low for Lauren; but she'd been unlucky since leaving the infirmary. That was until she remembered the one place her daughter loved. She wasn't surprised to find her at the dock on the lake. It was the spot she frequented when she was sad.

The dock itself was lit up with twinkling fairy lights at night. As she began to approach her at the bottom of the dock; Serena could hear her daughter sniffling.

"How'd you find me?" Lauren wiped her tears.

"It wasn't that hard actually…" Serena replied, standing next to her. "… Every time you're sad; you come here. It's been that way since you were a child. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Lauren shook her head, but then caved as she fell into her Mother's arms. Crying once again. "Why does it hurt so much?" She latched onto her.

Serena held her, letting her cry it out. "I'm afraid that's how love works…" she said. "… It can either lift you up high; or it can cripple you"

"Sounds about right" Lauren sniffles.

Wiping her tears away; Serena held her daughter's face with a smile. "Lauren; you mustn't let this dishearten you. Yes; Bo is gone. But she's not far, and thanks to the modernity of today's world; you can communicate whenever you want" she hoped that would cheer her up.

Lauren understood that; she was a teenager after all. There was just one problem. "Won't be as good as the real thing though" she wanted Bo _with_ her. Here. Not on the phone.

"When things like this happen; you just have to play the role you've been given. And hope that it works out in the end" Serena said.

"And if it doesn't?" Lauren asked.

Serena shook her head; "Not _if_ …" she winked at her. "… It will" she had faith.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Two Days Later**

Ever since returning home; Bo's Grandparent's hadn't let her get out of bed. Thankfully, her room was equipped with everything she needed so it wasn't so bad. And even though she missed being at school; she had missed her old room. Bo had been calling and texting Lauren for the last two days so she wasn't miserable.

It wasn't the same as actually seeing her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bo told her visitor to come in; and it was her Grams. "Ready for some dinner?" She walked in with a smile; holding a tray of soup and a glass of blood. Bo needed to feed as much as possible if she was going to heal faster.

"Starving" Bo smiled, sitting up on her bed.

Abigail stood beside her bed, giving her the glass of blood first. "Type O Negative; perfect for healing. We agreed one glass per day to aid in your recovery. So drink up…" She waited for Bo to finish it. "… Alright, let's check your wounds" she started with the slash on Bo's neck; it looked good, hardly any redness at all anymore.

She then went for the ones on her arms, and they were same. But the one on her leg was still a little deep. It was going to be a while before it healed completely. But with the blood, it would go quick.

"How're they looking?" Bo asked.

Abigail smiled, "They're looking very good sweetie…" She pulled the bed sheet back over Bo's legs and cleaned some of the earlier mess she'd made with her packets of junk food. "… I must say though; you are looking happier today. What's made you smile?" She sat beside her.

"I've just been talking to Lauren, that's all…" Bo kept her phone at her side, just in case. "… I really miss her. Any word from Tamsin about the Wendigo thing?" As soon as Tamsin figured this thing out, Bo was going to be on her way back to school. That's where she wanted to be.

"Nothing as of yet…" Abigail was sad to inform her. "… It's only been two days Bo; give her time. Speaking of that; you're probably still angry at our methods to keep you safe. Including Tamsin. I spoke to her earlier; she's worried that you hate her. She did this because she loves you" she needed Bo to know that. And understand it.

Bo nodded, "I know…" Of course she knew that. "… But what if she ends up getting hurt because of this whole mess? She's only tracking that Wendigo because of me. I don't want her to get hurt too"

Abigail smiled, "I wouldn't worry about Tamsin; she's as tough as they come. And smart. She knows when to pull back; she'll be fine sweetie. I'll leave you to rest; I'll be in the study if you need me" she kissed her head, then left.

The problem with being here wasn't the recovery itself; it was being bored out of her mind. Bo couldn't call Lauren right now, as she had back to back classes. So Bo decided to just eat her dinner, and then take a nap; these painkillers were knocking her out.

 **Windsor Boarding School - Tamsin's Dorm**

Tamsin had been to class today; it wasn't so bad. But she wanted to focus on the Wendigo issue. She knew that once Bo was fully recovered that she'd want to return to school and being with Lauren. But Tamsin couldn't have that as long as it wasn't safe.

As she got back to her dorm; Tamsin noticed a large box on her bed. "When'd this get here?" She asked her roommate Phoebe; who was reading a book as she sat on her bed.

"Front desk brought it over an hour ago; looks like a care package or something. What is it? Treats or something?" She wondered.

Tamsin read the card stuck to the top, it was from her Grandfather. The card read; _'Happy Hunting'_. "Or something…" She knew exactly what was in this box, and she loved her Grandfather right now. As she lifted the lid, she saw a bunch of weapons that she'd need to track and kill a Wendigo. "… Sweet!" She whispered to herself.

"So what is it?" Phoebe asked.

Even though she was curious; Tamsin couldn't let her see this. She'd rat her out to the Dean and then they'd be confiscated. "Nothing, just some clothes I asked my Grandpa to overnight me…" She remembered something. "… Hey, don't you have a debate meeting or something?"

Phoebe jumped up from her bed, "Shit! I'm late!" She grabbed her things and rushed out the door.

That gave Tamsin enough privacy to sort through her gift basket. There were a few hand guns, loaded with silver bullets. And also, about ten vials of a greenish substance. And she knew what that was. Being that Wendigos and Vampires were enemies; they found a way to create a drug that triggered a Wendigo's transformation.

If Tamsin hit the creature with this; it would make them turn back into their human form and they'd be unable to change until it wore off. She needed to find that thing and get this in its system. Then she could ask him _or_ her, a few questions.

Tonight was the perfect night to go hunting.

 **The Dean's Private Residence**

Lauren hadn't been up to much in the last two days; she went to class and then came home. Serena hated seeing her so sad. And even though she and Bo communicated on the phone; it wasn't the same as having her here. And Serena wanted to change that.

Which was why she hired the team of hunter that the Detectives referred her to; on a full-time basis. This beast, needed to be captured and killed. It had made enough of a mess. She'd heard from them that they'd found Carly's body; and like the others it was mutilated. They only knew it was her because the other two victims were male.

She decided against telling Lauren. Her daughter just didn't need more bad news right now. So Serena was going for the opposite. She knocked on Lauren's door, opening it and seeing her sitting on bed with her phone in hand. "I wonder if I might have a moment of your time?"

"Sure" Lauren nodded.

Serena stepped inside, sitting beside her. "How's Bo recovering? Well, I hope?" She hadn't heard anything from Lauren as of yet so she just wanted to check.

Lauren was happy to nod her head, "Yeah, she's doing great. Her leg is taking a little longer to heal though. But her Grandmother thinks she'll be fully healed soon. So, that's a good thing…" She smiled, "… I just miss her is all" she admitted sadly.

"I can see that…" Serena had something important to tell her; that she hoped would make her smile permanent. "… So, even though Bo has gone home to aid in her recovery; her Grandmother called and asked if I'd send some of her school work over so she could still study in the meantime. I was going to fax it but; I think it's best it be _hand_ delivered" she made eyes at her.

Since this was something new, and had never happened before; Lauren was unsure of how to respond. "So you're sending a messenger?" She figured that's what she meant.

Serena rolled her eyes; was her own message not clear? "Actually; I was hoping you would go in the messenger's stead…" She saw Lauren's eyes widen. "… If you're delivering them I know you'll make sure Bo has everything she needs"

"Are you serious right now?" Lauren had to make sure.

Nodding, Serena smiled. "It pains me to see you so sad sweetie…" She touched her hand. "… Please, go. Once there you can see Bo and get peace of mind. Besides, you're already ahead of your workload. I see no reason why you can't take a few days off"

Lauren didn't say anything; she just jumped onto her Mother. Wrapping both arms around her neck; "Thank you Mom…" She whispered. "… I love you" that was the first time she'd said that in a long time.

And hearing it made Serena smile; this was groundbreaking for them. "I love you too sweetie…" she hugged her back. "… I've already arranged things with Bo's Grandmother; she's more than willing to let you stay there for a few days. So, I'd say you've got some packing to do" she kissed her cheek, then left her room.

The first thing Lauren wanted to do; was call Bo and tell her the news. But then she thought it would make as a good surprise when she got there. So she decided against it; and went straight to pack a bag like her Mother said.

 **Windsor Woods – Later**

The moment Tamsin's roommate fell asleep; she was packed up and out the door. It was time to go hunting. So with the weapons her Grandfather left her; she armed up and went straight for the woods to track the Wendigo.

Her only problem was; that there was already a team of hunters out looking for the creature. Only they didn't have what she had. She had the only weapon capable of making the beast powerless. She only had to take one shot; then it would revert to its Human form and she could get answers.

She ran to the woods; using her enhanced hearing to try and determine _where_ the hunters were at this precise moment. And she couldn't hear anything; that meant they weren't within range. So for the moment; she was entirely alone. They must've been combing the other side of the land.

Tamsin crossed the barrier, knowing that this was the point of no return. She was fair game to the Wendigo now. But it could've been anywhere. She needed to set a trap; which is exactly what she did. She and her Grandfather used to do this kind of thing all the time.

Hunting was a hobby they did together.

And she'd gotten pretty good at it.

Looking above her; she saw a tree that had a branch which looked strong enough to sit on. She could use that as her look out. With her Vampire strength; she only had to make a small leap and she was up on the branch. Once sitting; she loaded her dart gun and had it to hand ready.

Now came the part for her to lure the Wendigo out of hiding.

She reached into her belt, grabbing her hunting knife. Wendigos craved flesh and blood. Since Tamsin didn't feel like cutting off a piece of her skin; she went for pricking her finger. When she saw the blood surface from the wound; she held out her arm, pinching her fingers together and watching the droplets of blood fall to the ground below her.

When she felt like she'd dropped enough, she licked wiped the blood away and waited for her puncture wound to heal. The trap had been set; all that was left was for the Wendigo to show up. "Come on you son of a bitch; take the bait" she whispered to herself.

Nearly an hour had gone by and there was no sign of the Wendigo.

Tamsin couldn't understand this; she'd set a trap. And yet it hadn't shown up. This bastard was smart; it knew that she was waiting for it. Just as she was about to jump down; she heard the snapping of a twig in the distance.

She brought her weapon up ready, watching the forest floor vigilantly. Suddenly, she heard a low growling coming from her left. Turning; she saw one of the Hunters walking towards the tree she was sitting on; he must've been trying to sweep the rest of the forest.

Only now; the Wendigo had found him first. Out of nowhere, it pounced on the hunter. Ripping into him like a happy meal. This was her chance; Tamsin aimed her gun. Lining up the shot and pulling the trigger. The dart hit the beast in the back of its shoulder.

It looked up, seeing her. But before it could attempt to reach her, it felt to its knees. Roaring in pain. The drug was working; he or she was changing back into its human form. "Now you're mine bitch!" She jumped off the branch, landing gracefully on her feet.

She loaded the gun with a new magazine; full of silver bullets. Tamsin checked the Hunter; it was no good though because he was a goner. She stood before the Wendigo; who was a woman. She had to be around the same age as herself; brown hair, blue eyes; and hot. Forgoing the dirt and blood all over her body.

"Nice to finally put a face to the beast…" Tamsin laughed, "… Get it?" She aimed her gun at the naked woman. "Not a fan of comedy?" She asked, hearing no answer. "Alright; let's get right to it then. What's your name?"

"Morgan" the girl said.

Tamsin nodded, at least she was compliant. "Morgan. Okay, that's good…" She stepped a little closer to her. "… So _Morgan_? You wanna tell me what you're doing in these woods? Or why you've killed _three_ innocent people in the last month; actually make that four" she pointed to the dead hunter.

He had to be added.

Morgan looked at her, weak from the drug. "I was hungry. Not much else to say about it" she was evasive.

But Tamsin wasn't buying that. "Wait. Do you smell that?" She began sniffing around her, then stopped as she got in her face with a scowl. "Smells like a hot pile of bullshit to me!" She poked the gun at her temple. "There's never been a record of Wendigo attacks in these parts. Then suddenly me and my sister show up, and so do you; _why_?"

Morgan smirked, laughing. "You don't remember me, do you?" She continued laughing. "Can't say I'm surprised. I only met you once; at a shitty party. Back when _your_ baby sister…" She got to her feet; watching Tamsin back up but still kept the gun aimed. "… Was dating _my_ big brother"

That was when Tamsin figured it out. "You're Dyson's sister?"

"That's right" Morgan nodded.

That explained a lot of things, but not why she let Bo live. "So you're here for revenge? Not original, but then again; your brother wasn't that bright. I shouldn't expect more from you. You attacked my sister; but you let her go. Why miss your mark?"

"I never said _she_ was my mark" Morgan scowled at Tamsin.

And there it was; the answer Tamsin had been searching for. Morgan wasn't after Bo at all; "You're after me…" She watched her nod. "… Because I killed your beloved brother…" She laughed. "… Get in line babe. Well, this's been fun and all; but I can't have you causing any more trouble" she pulled back the hammer on her gun.

"There're more of us you know…" Morgan said. "… Each of us more ferocious as the last. We will continue to hunt you; just like you hunted Dyson. And we don't care who we have to kill along the way" she warned her.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, she was sick of this. "Yeah, okay. You're done" she pulled the trigger, shooting her point blank between the eyes. There was no coming back from that. In the distance, Tamsin saw the dim shine of flash lights. It was the Hunters.

They were a little late. And it was kind of sad that someone of her age and lack of experience could take down the Wendigo in one night; when they'd been trying and failing; for almost a week. Tamsin didn't care if they found evidence of another person being here. They'd never be able to trace it back to her.

So she turned around, and took off in a blur. The threat to the school was over now; but the threat to herself and Bo wasn't. Not even by a long shot. Morgan said there were others. Others who were apparently hell bent on killing her and anyone else who got in their way. It was up to Tamsin to find out just how many were actually out there.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Next Morning**

Abigail was always an early riser. She loved the morning time; which was ironic since she was a Vampire. But they weren't all nocturnal. Some chose it on their own. She'd already gotten Bo her breakfast and daily ration of blood. And her wounds had improved even more since yesterday.

She was even getting out of bed now.

With everything going on this morning, and the house hold chores; she'd forgotten that Bo's new love interest was meant to be arriving this morning. Abigail didn't hear anything from Bo about it. Not even a shred of excitement. So she could only assume that Bo was unaware.

Perhaps this girl wanted to keep it a surprise. It was sweet.

But luckily; Abigail remembered just in time to listen out for the doorbell. She approached the two large mahogany doors. Opening the left to see a beautiful young blonde girls standing there with a couple of bags. "You must be Lauren; I've heard nothing but _good_ things about you" she smiled, waving her inside.

"And your Bo's Grandmother…" Lauren shook her hand, while taking in the beautiful architecture of this house. It was incredible. "… You have a lovely home Mrs. McCorrigan" she couldn't get over how good it looked.

Abigail loved how polite she was; it made a change from the last suitor Bo brought home. That was a furry nightmare she didn't want to relive. "Thank you dear…" She also loved compliments. "… So, I've already made up one of the guest bedrooms for you; it's directly opposite Bo's room. I presume she's unaware of your arrival?"

Lauren nodded, "I wanted to surprise her" she smiled sheepishly.

"I guessed as much. And that's very sweet of you. You know; before I sent her off to that school; I'll admit that I was worried about how Bo would go on. She's been miserable for so long; I thought I'd never see her smile again. But now she does; and that's because of _you_. Thank you Lauren" Abigail was grateful.

The mistakes Bo had made in the past didn't matter to her, but Bo felt like she had to atone for them anyway.

"You don't have to thank me Ma'am…" Lauren said. "… She makes me smile too" that was an understatement.

Abigail could see this was the start of a beautiful romance, she hoped it was one that stuck. "Come dear…" She gestured to the stairs, "… Let's get you settled, and then you can see Bo. I can't wait to see the look on her face" she helped Lauren with one of the bags. She was a strong Vampire after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, isn't that nice? Bo's gonna get a surprise. Remember to leave me tons of reviews. Much love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Too Good To Last**

 **McCorrigan Estate – Bo's Bedroom**

There wasn't much to do but sleep in this house. Yes; she felt a lot better today. Way more than she felt yesterday. But she was really hoping for some excitement. Little did Bo know; that's what she was going to get when she woke up.

Bo groaned; waking up from yet another nap. When she cracked one of her eyes open and saw Lauren sitting next to her. Wait! What?! Her eyes shot open; seeing that it was in fact, true. And Lauren was _actually_ sitting next to her with a smile. "Lauren?" She couldn't believe it. "Are you really here, or did I take too many painkillers?" She couldn't be sure of that.

Lauren laughed, "You know; I knew I missed you. But I never understood how much until _right_ now…" she leaned in, kissing her. It felt like forever since they last kissed. "… Hope that answers your question"

Bo smiled, not able to contain her joy. "I don't understand; what're you doing here? Don't you have to be back at School?" So many questions plagued her mind.

"My Mom said you'd be needing your school stuff so you'd be up to speed on everything before you come back. That and, she knew how miserable I was without you" Lauren touched her face.

It really did feel like forever.

"You and me both…" Bo admitted. "… But what about _your_ classes? I don't want you to be behind because of me" she knew how much Lauren liked school.

Lauren shook her head, easing her worry. "It's totally fine. I'm already _way_ ahead of the curve. So my Mom said I could have a couple days off"

"Wait; you're staying here?" Bo asked, her excitement showing. "For how long? Please say a week!" She'd love that.

And that was when Lauren had to tell her otherwise. "Not that long I'm afraid; two days at the most. I know; I wish it was longer too" she leaned into her.

Bo wrapped an arm around her Girlfriend's neck. Kissing her temple. "Any time is better than _no_ time at all…" she whispered. "… I guess we'll just have to make the most of it" she brought her to lay on the bed with her.

"Can I just say; I _love_ your house!" Lauren laughed. "Seriously; it's almost like a palace" she was digging it.

Of course; Bo agreed with her. This house was pretty spectacular. It'd been in her Family for generations. But there were downsides to having such a massive house. "Gets kinda lonely when you're bored though" she said.

Lauren looked up at her; "Well, I'm here now. What'd you wanna do?" She asked.

Bo just smiled, looking into her eyes. "Nothing right now…" she kissed her softly. "… This's perfect" she whispered as they got lost in it.

 **Windsor Boarding School – Serena's Office**

Today had been an eventful day; but filled with good news. Serena was informed by the Hunting team she'd hired; that the threat to the School was now over due to the fact they'd caught and killed the Wendigo. The only problem was; they didn't kill it.

All they told her was that they found two bodies. One belonging to their own team member; who looked like he'd been mauled by the Wendigo. And the other was a young blonde haired girl; who when they found her, was completely naked and had blood over hands and mouth.

Clearly, _she_ was the Wendigo in its Human form.

But they didn't know how she ended up with a silver bulled in her brain. They knew it wasn't from any of their guns because they found the casing on the ground and it wasn't familiar to them. Sadly, there was no other evidence to find the actual shooter. So they just had to be grateful for the save.

Serena thought it best to call Abigail McCorrigan and notify her that the Wendigo had been dealt with and that it was safe for Bo to return to school. But just as she was about to pick up the phone; there was a knock at her door. "Come in!"

The door opened; and Tamsin walked inside, closing it behind her.

"Tamsin; what a coincidence, I was just about to call your Grandmother and let her in on some good news" Serena said.

And Tamsin knew exactly what her good news was. "Yeah, I figured you would. But I can't let you do that…" She walked forward, seeing the Dean frown. "… If you tell my Grams that the Wendigo's dead; she'll let Bo come back and I can't have that"

That's when Serena knew; Tamsin had something to do with what happened last night. "I never said the Wendigo was dead…" She stood from her chair, rounding the desk. "… Now Tamsin; if there's something you would like to confess to me; now would be the time"

Tamsin nodded, turning around and walking to closest window. It was such a sunny day. "You don't know this; but Bo has a history of attracting Wendigos…" She told her. "… Few years back; she ran with a family of them. Mostly because she was dating one of them"

"Are you telling me the Wendigo was here because of Bo?" Serena was making sure.

Turning back around, Tamsin chuckled. "That's what I thought at first. But it turns out; it had nothing to do with Bo at all. It's about me…" She sighed, going to the desk and taking a seat. "… Everyone has a past; even you, I'm sure. Bo was in a bad way when she ran with them; but she got free and now she's better"

Serena closed her eyes, exhaling loudly. "This's all very fascinating Tamsin; but what does it have to do with the Wendigo? Were _you_ in the woods last night?" She asked her.

"Yep…" Tamsin nodded, "… I learned how to hunt from my Grandfather. He taught me a lot of useful tricks. We found a way to create a drug that allows us to trigger the transformation of a Wendigo. I shot _her_ with a dart last night; she turned back and I asked her some questions" she explained.

This was impressive; Serena had been paying those hunters top dollar and Tamsin did everything in one night. "And what were her answers?"

"Turned out, she was Bo's ex's sister. She wanted revenge for what I did to her brother…" Tamsin had to tell her the rest. "… See, I warned him years ago to stay away from my sister. And he didn't listen; so I had to _make_ him understand"

Serena could tell where she was going with this. "You killed him…" She watched her nod. "… For your sister. Normally; I would expel you for admitting such a heinous crime. I can't take the risk of you hurting another student. _But_ , I understand the need to protect one's family. That's all you did. Besides, it seems this school owes you a great debt. Everyone here, is safe because of you" she was grateful for that.

"For now…" Tamsin said. "… Wendigos travel in Packs. Another one will come soon; and when they find out that not only did I kill one of their brothers; but now I've also killed a sister of theirs…" She shook her head. "… They'll all come for me!" She ran a hand through her hair.

This actually did piss her off, "I really didn't wanna come to this place. But, to be honest I kinda like it here now. I thought maybe I could learn how to be a better person. Guess that's not gonna happen now is it?" she laughed sadly.

Serena didn't want to lose anymore of her students. And she could tell Tamsin wanted to be better for herself. "No…" She shook her head. "… Now that we know _who_ is behind this; we will go through the proper channels to ensure your safety"

"Why would you do that for me?" Tamsin asked.

"Because I believe in second chances" Serena smiled.

 **McCorrigan Estate – Later**

Today had been amazing.

Bo and Lauren stayed in bed all day; watching tv, napping, and then going over some of the school work Bo had missed. As they were reading over Bo's history homework; they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Bo's Grandparents walked in with a smile, and they were dressed very formally.

"Whoa; Grandpa! You clean up good" Bo laughed.

Griffin stepped inside, buttoning the middle of his blazer. He loved wearing formal attire, and this tuxedo had been with him for centuries. "Thank you little one; now say something nice about your Grandmother" he chuckled.

"You look beautiful Grams" Bo addressed her.

Abigail blushed, "Thank you sweetie…" She got a compliment off of Lauren too. "… Oh wow, I've never been complimented so much. It's very flattering. Anyway; we've come to say goodnight. We have a late dinner with the Roark's from across the street. We'll be back after midnight"

Bo nodded, "Okay, have fun. We're just gonna be studying anyway"

Griffin waited for his Wife to kiss Bo goodnight, then told her to wait out in the car. "Now, should any problems arise; I want you to call me straight away. Understood?" He narrowed his eyes at his Granddaughter.

"Yes Sir" Bo knew better than to defy him. Unlike Tamsin she actually listened.

He walked near her, kissing her head. "Have a good night; I trust Lauren will take good care of you" he looked at the young Witch with a nod.

"On my honour Sir…" Lauren smiled, watching him leave the room. "… Your Grandparents are so sweet. You can see they really love you" it was nice sight to see. Her Mother was never so affectionate with her. But that was both their faults.

Bo could see it too; she didn't know where she'd be without them. "Yeah, they do. After my Parents died; they took me and Tamsin in. If not for them; we probably would've been split up and sent to different foster homes…" She shook her head, listening to how depressing that was. "… Listen to me; could I sound any more depressing?" she laughed.

Lauren held her hand, "You don't have to be ashamed of that…" She said. "… Venting our feelings is how we deal with things; and then hopefully, move on. So, now that we're alone for the night; what'd you wanna do?" She asked.

"I really wanna get out of this room" Was Bo's first answer. She'd been cooped up inside this room and she really wanted to get out. And do something else other than resting.

But Lauren didn't know if it was a good idea. "Are you sure you're up to it?" She didn't want her to make her injuries worse.

Bo nodded, "I need to see something else besides _these_ four walls…" She looked around her room. "… Not that I don't love by bedroom; I just wanna get some air. I promise I'm fine" she really wanted to go.

"Okay…" Lauren got up off the bed, moving the books away and then holding out her hand for Bo to take. "… Easy does it" she helped her off the bed and onto her feet. Bo was walking okay, but she had a limp thanks to her torn up leg.

"I got it…" Bo balanced herself; she had to learn if she was going to get back to normal. She stood straight, pressing lightly on her injured leg. It wasn't hurting as much as before. Thank god. "… My Grams said it's healing good; feels like it is too"

Lauren linked an arm around her waist, keeping her steady as they walked out of the room. "Quick question?" She realised a problem. "How're we gonna get downstairs with that leg of yours? Actually; how did you even get upstairs in the first place?"

"My Grandfather used his Vamp strength to carry me…" Bo smiled bashfully. "… He's over two thousand years old; trust me, he can take it. But you're right…" She sighed, "… Looks like were stuck up here" she knew she wouldn't be able to make it down and then back up the stairs with her leg.

And she didn't expect Lauren to try and carry her. That was insane. But if their roles were reversed, Bo wouldn't hesitate to carry _her_ if she was injured.

"What about the balcony over there…" Lauren pointed to the end of the hallway; she could see a deck out there and some chairs. "… It's a nice night; we could just sit out there for a little bit" she didn't know if Bo would be into it; but it was better than nothing.

Bo hadn't been out to that balcony in a while, to be honest they were just to make the house look nice. Tamsin was the only one who used it the most; when she was smoking. "I'd love that" she limped over to the doors with Lauren's help.

They got outside, feeling the crisp breeze of the night. Lauren helped her into a chair, then sat next to her on another. "Wow; that view is amazing" she breathed, taking in the view of the acres of Forrest behind the house. Just when she thought this house couldn't be more magnificent.

But Bo was just looking at Lauren; smiling. "Sure is…" She got Lauren's attention, then took hold of her hand. "… I'm really glad you came here. And a little surprised that you're Mom even let you" she chuckled. She just couldn't believe it.

"Yeah well; she could see I wasn't myself…" Lauren laced her fingers with Bo's. "… I know it was only two days but…" She sighed. "… Felt like a lot longer"

"I know…" Bo winked at her, she knew all too well how that felt. But she didn't know what that meant about their connection. She thought she was head over heels for Dyson before. But that didn't feel like this. With Lauren it felt explosive. In the best way possible. "… So uh; any word on Carly?"

She'd been meaning to ask.

Lauren looked out to the night's sky, that was one thing she'd been thinking about nonstop. "I'm not sure…" She said. "… I keep asking my Mom; but she tells me nothing. Only, I can't help but feel like she's hiding something from me. To be honest; if they haven't found Carly by now, chances are they never will"

That was something Bo was thinking too. She watched Carly get dragged away, and the bite that'd been taken out of her neck wasn't just a nip. The blood loss from that wound alone, would've ensured her death. "Stranger things have happened" she didn't want Lauren to give up hope.

"Why're you so hopeful they'll find her?" Lauren asked with a frown. She didn't understand it. "I mean; she lured you out there to kill you. And yet, when the Wendigo attacked; you tried to save her. Why?" She leaned over the arm of her chair. Getting as close to Bo as possible.

Bo shrugged, "I guess; letting her die would've just brought me down to her level…" She said. "… Sure, I could've left her there. It would've been so easy. But, it just didn't seem right. The attack was a separate moment for me; it was like, what she tried to do; didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was surviving" maybe it didn't make sense to anyone else, but it did to her.

Not that it mattered anyway; she couldn't save her.

Hearing that, just made Lauren fall in love with her even more. "You're _such_ a good person…" She smiled at her, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "… Don't ever let anyone tell you any different" she could tell Bo had a good soul.

And those were hard to come by these days.

"It's getting pretty cold out here…" Bo said. "… Feel like calling it a night?"

Lauren nodded, "Consider it called…" She laughed, getting up from her chair then helping Bo do the same. She walked them back into the house; locking the doors after her. Then re-entered Bo's bedroom. But as she was closing the door, Bo lost her footing. She was quick in catching her. "… You okay?"

Bo got caught in her stare. Like many times before. It was a place she never wanted to move from. "I am now" she leaned in, kissing her softly. She didn't know why; but she just got the sudden confidence to be brazen.

And Lauren would be lying if she said she didn't want this too. It's all she thought about whenever she and Bo were in close quarters. Soon, their kiss got out of control. "Bo, you're injured…" Lauren kicked herself for stopping it; but Bo was in recovery and she didn't want to thwart that. "… Maybe this isn't the best idea"

"Or maybe it's exactly what I need…" Bo whispered, "… Lauren; I've missed you so much these last two days. And I've just been going over the attack in my head. I've never come that close to death before. But all I kept thinking about; was _you_. And how I was never gonna see you again" she cupped her face.

There it went.

Lauren was done for; how could she deny her this pleasure now that she'd said something like that to her? So she just smiled; "You're all I think about too…" She replied. "… I guess that's how you know you love someone" she captured her lips gently.

Even though her leg was causing her pain; Bo somehow placed it at the back of her mind. And started walking them towards the bed. They fell onto the bed with a laugh, then got back to business. After all, they didn't know how long they had before Bo's Grandparents returned. They could be home earlier than they stated.

And how would that look?

When Lauren lifted Bo's shirt over her head, she saw the healing claw marks that Carly made with her magic. She traced her finger over them, still silently blaming herself for it. Carly was _her_ ex. If Bo was with someone else this wouldn't have happened to her.

"Hey?" Bo touched her cheek. "I'm still here; okay?" She kissed her again, removing what was left of their clothes. Under covers was where the magic happened. The closeness was enough to make them shiver with excitement. They continued to kiss as Bo slipped her hand under the bed sheet. It travelled lower and lower; until Lauren let out a sharp gasp.

Lauren rose her leg slightly; her thigh came into direct contact with Bo. Causing her to have the same reaction. As her eyes were closed; she felt Bo's mouth move to her neck as they moved together. When she opened them; Lauren noticed that her shirt was floating in the air above them.

What?

Was _she_ doing that? No, she couldn't be. She didn't have her magic. Or at least, she didn't think she had it back. Or maybe being in this state made one of her abilities manifest. In any case; there was no way she was going to stop what she was doing because of some floating shirt.

She closed her eyes again, getting lost in their current realm of pleasure. In the moments after, they laid in silence. Lauren was asleep; but Bo couldn't find the need to drop off herself. Not when she had such a beautiful sight beside her.

Bo trailed her fingers up and down Lauren's bare back. Nothing had ever made her feel so happy, and amazing all at the same time. But now she had another problem; her hunger was back. And she knew when she was injured it affected her even more. She hadn't had her blood today.

She'd been so wrapped up in Lauren, she forgot to have it. Bo knew, she had to have it now. Or she feared losing control. And she would kill herself if she ever hurt Lauren. So she used her to Vampire speed to move out of the bed as silently as possible. She grabbed her clothes, then went for the door.

The next challenge was getting down the stairs. She could walk; sure. But walking up and down some stairs; was an entirely different thing. So she opted for something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She climbed on the banister, and slid down backwards. Landing gracefully on end feet at the bottom with a twinge of pain.

"That was fun!" she smiled to herself; nothing could put her in a bad mood right now. So she went off to the kitchen, searching the fridge for a bottle of blood. Which she found straight away. She drank the entire bottle within a few seconds; she was really thirsty.

Looking down, she checked if her leg had improved from the blood. And it had. The wound had closed up completely; the only thing that was left was a faint red mark were the slash used to be. Suddenly, the kitchen phone rang; so she picked it up. "McCorrigan residence?" She'd answered it like that for years.

Why stop now?

"Bo! Thank god! I've been trying your cell for like an hour; where've you been?!" Tamsin sounded stressed. Which actually wasn't anything unusual.

Bo leaned her arms on the kitchen counter as she continued to speak. "It must be on vibrate upstairs; sorry T. What's the big deal anyway?" She didn't get the need for her sister to panic. This was the whole point of her coming home; she was safe here.

"I need to ask you a question; it's about Dyson…" Tamsin knew it was a sore subject. "… Do you mind?" She didn't want to push her unless Bo agreed.

But to be honest, Bo couldn't care less. She was in a good mood, and nothing was pulling her out of it. Not even talking about her dead psycho ex. "Sure, why not? It's not like I've got anything to worry about…" She then wondered _why_ Tamsin was enquiring about Dyson. "… Right?"

"Right…" Tamsin's answer was quick; even for her. "… I'm just trying to work out a theory I've got bouncing around in my head. Anyway, here's my question; how many siblings did Dyson have?" She asked.

That was a weird question to ask; but Bo was going to answer it. She had to think really hard though; it was so long ago. "Umm; let me try and think…" She thought really hard. "… He had four brothers; three of them were younger and one was older. And another three sisters; all younger. Why?"

"No reason. Like I said; just a theory. Nothing for you to worry about…" Tamsin answered, with a shaky laugh. But before Bo could question her about it more; she changed the subject. "… So, how's your couple time going? The Dean filled me in on Lauren's visit. Is it going good?"

Bo chuckled, "Oh yeah! It's going _so_ good…" She couldn't help but gush. "… And by the way; I don't hate you. Grams told me what you guys talked about. You're my sister Tamsin; and I know you're just looking out for me" she wasn't mad.

"Always…" Tamsin smiled on her end. "… Anyway; I'll let you get back to it. Thanks for the info. Night B"

"Night T…" Bo smiled, hanging up the phone. As she was ending the call; she sensed someone near. Looking up, she saw Lauren standing in the archway with her clothes back on. That was a shame. "… Hey you"

Lauren stepped closer to her, "Hi…" she pecked her lips. "… So uh; you wanna explain to me how you managed to get downstairs with your messed up leg?"

Bo held her leg out for Lauren to see. "Not so messed up anymore…" she laughed; then Lauren asked her how it happened. "… I had my blood ration and it healed. I mean; it's not completely gone but it's definitely improvement"

"Sure is. So umm…" Lauren stood awkwardly. Her nervousness showing. "… I just want you to know; that what we just did, meant a lot to me. Like, _a lot_ " she chuckled. She hadn't been with anyone in so long; it was nice to feel wanted.

What Carly said about her being a bit of a prude wasn't entirely unjustified. Whenever she wanted to have Sex; Lauren brushed her off with an excuse. She couldn't do it with someone who was already having it with someone else. That, and Lauren didn't love her. But she loved Bo.

And that made all the difference.

"Ditto…" Bo kissed her again. "… How about we get something to eat and take it upstairs so we can have it in bed while we watch a movie; just not a horror movie. I lived one two days ago; and I'd rather not have the image in my mind" she wasn't much for horrors anyway.

Lauren nodded with a smile. "Romantic comedy it is then!" she was good with that; suddenly, the sound of the doorbell sounded through the house. She looked at Bo; who didn't know who it was.

"It might be my Grandparents…" Bo sighed, "… They forget their keys sometimes" she went to make a move to get to the door, when she felt a slight twinge in her leg. So Lauren held her still.

"I'll go; you stay here and grab some stuff for us to take upstairs…" Lauren kissed her cheek, then ran out to the foyer. She got to the door, looking through the peep hole and it wasn't Bo's Grandparents returning from their dinner. She opened the door, seeing a tall guy smiling. "… Can I help you?"

He continued to smile at her, "Hi, I'm an old friend of Bo's…" he said. "… I heard she was back from school and I just wanted to come by and see how she's doing after her accident" he was polite.

But Lauren couldn't be sure of what he was saying; although, how would he know about the attack if they weren't friends? "Uh; okay. Bo!" she called for her Girlfriend. "There's a friend here to see you!" She couldn't help but notice how he was staying clear of the threshold of the door.

Why?

Bo walked over slowly, almost having a heart attack when she saw her visitor. "Dyson?" she gasped; this wasn't possible. Tamsin told her he was dead. He didn't look dead right now. "Lauren, get away from the door!" she used her speed to get in front of her.

"Why? Who is he?" Lauren didn't understand.

"Bo please! I'm not here to hurt you; I just wanna talk!" Dyson tried to explain himself; but he couldn't stop smelling Bo's scent all over this new blonde girl and it was driving him a little crazy. "Maybe you can send your little friend away so we can have a calm conversation" he glanced at her.

Bo shook her head, "She's not my friend! She's my _Girlfriend_ …" she saw his expression turn dark. He hadn't changed. "… And you're crazy if you think I'm gonna invite you inside of this house. Leave here now; and _don't_ come back!" she slammed the door in his face.

She rested her back against the door, feeling her chest become tight. She was having a panic attack; due to the shock more than anything.

Lauren didn't know what she just witnessed. "Bo, who was that?" she asked.

Bo sighed, breathing heavily. How was she supposed to explain this to her?

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! Some of you probably already guessed, but I hope I didn't make it too obvious. Lol. See you back here soon for another update. Leave me your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, next one now. And more emotions. Sorry, can't help it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Say You Won't Let Go**

 **McCorrigan Estate**

In the last ten minutes, Lauren had helped Bo back into the kitchen and made her sit at the table while she got her some water. But what annoyed her the most; was that her Girlfriend still hadn't explained who that guy was, and why she reacted the way she did.

Bo's hand shook as she brought the glass of water to her mouth. She went from being so happy to being so terrified, so fast. She was told that Dyson was dead. As in; six foot under; sleeping with the fishes; _dead_! And yet there he was; clear as day. And on her doorstep no less.

Lauren grabbed her hand; getting her attention. "Bo? Please, talk to me…" she wanted to understand this. "… Who was that guy?"

Sighing, Bo placed her glass on the table. She was going to have to tell her sooner or later. "Remember the ex I told you about? The one that led me down a dark path?" her Girlfriend nodded. "That was him" she closed her eyes, exhaling.

And that was when Lauren became confused. "But, you said he was dead" she remembered Bo telling her that at the Bowling alley, before she got into that fight with Carly.

That was what Bo was confused about too. "I know; I thought he was. Tamsin told me so herself; she wouldn't lie to me…" she believed that. "… Not about this. Which means she doesn't know; and she's in danger now" she was worried about her sister.

"Why?" Lauren didn't know the rest of the story.

So Bo was going to have to tell her, "Because she told me she killed him; years ago. Apparently he was trying to find me again; and I was in the middle of my recovery. She and my Grandparents didn't want me to relapse so she took matters into her own hands. But if she did try to kill him, and he's here-"

"He'll go after her to get revenge…" Lauren finished for her, "… Okay, we can figure this out. But one thing I don't understand; is why he didn't just barge in here the minute I opened the door. If he really wanted you that badly he would've, right?"

Bo shook her head, "He couldn't enter even if he tried; my Grandpa had a friend of his place a boundary on the house. No Wendigos can get in without an invitation from one of us. I should call them; and then Tamsin" she went to get up from the chair when she felt an ache in her leg.

Lauren stopped her moving; "Bo, relax. I'll get the phone…" she could see that Bo was being clingy towards her and it was probably because she was so scared. "… Hey?" she held her face. "I'm right here, okay? I'm not leaving you. I promise" she kissed her.

That helped Bo more than Lauren knew. To know that she wasn't alone in this, made her feel a lot better about this whole situation.

 **Windsor Boarding School - Tamsin's Dorm - Later**

Tamsin was surprised to get a visitor at her dorm at this hour; and even more surprised when she saw it was the Dean. "Dean Lewis? To what do I owe the pleasure; so late?" she let her in, immediately kicking herself for not cleaning up the mess. Her roommate was out with friends so it was just her tonight.

Serena stepped inside, "There's someone who'd like to talk to you…" she gestured to the door. A tall man dressed in black hunting gear was entering the room. "… Tamsin, this's Maxwell Smith. He led the Hunting team I hired to deal with the Wendigo" she introduced him.

He smiled at her, "Pleasure…" he held out his hand for her to take; but she didn't return the gesture. So he just took his hand back, not offended. "… You're probably wondering what I'm doing here so late?"

"Actually, I'm wondering why I'm not passed out in my bed right now…" Tamsin laughed, "… Oh wait, I know why; I'm standing here talking to you. What'd you want?" she asked.

"As Dr. Lewis said; she hired me to capture or kill the Wendigo that's been causing problems in the woods. And last night; it was taken care of _for_ us…" he reached into his pocket, unfolding a piece of paper. "… Things didn't add up; so I combed the scene. And found some blood on the ground right next to where one of my men died"

Tamsin shrugged, "So, what's that gotta do with me?"

He smiled, "So glad you asked; I ran the blood through the International Fae Database. And we got one hit; _you_ …" he gave her the paper, "… I must say, you have a _very_ colourful record" he was impressed.

She read the paper, it was her police record. Her mugshot was on it; and the blood they tested had led them back to her. "Look, what's your angle here buddy?" she crumpled up the paper, throwing it at him. She didn't care.

"He's not here to start anything with you Tamsin; in fact, he's here because he needs you" Serena told her.

Tamsin looked at him with a laugh, " _You_ need _me_?" she chuckled. "For what?"

Maxwell sighed, "I want you join my team…" he said. "… I know your blood didn't end up there by accident. You were setting a trap for the Wendigo. But what I can't figure out; is what happened to my man and how you managed to subdue it" he was dying to hear this.

Serena placed a hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "You're not in any trouble Tamsin. You can tell him what happened. It's okay" she told her.

"I was up on a tree when it happened…" Tamsin began. "… I used to hunt with my Grandfather so I was prepared and well equipped to handle everything. Plus, I _despise_ Wendigos. I used my blood as bait but she was too smart; she knew I was waiting for her. Then your guy came by"

Maxwell was listening, "What happened next?"

"Morgan; the Wendigo? That was her name. She came out of nowhere, took down your guy within a couple of seconds; and that's when I shot her with my magical transformation cocktail" Tamsin smiled proudly.

"Your what?" he frowned.

Tamsin sighed, clearly she was going to have to spell everything out for him. "It's a drug my Grandfather made; when administered to a Wendigo, it triggers their transformation and forces them to revert back to their human form. It was the only way I was able to get answers from her"

That was something he didn't understand. "Can I ask; what drove you to take up the task of capturing her? What's in it for you?" he knew there was more to it.

"She attacked my sister a few days ago…" Tamsin said. "… It was personal. In more ways than one. She was here because of me; I killed her brother years ago and she wanted to get even. The only problem is; she said it wouldn't end with her. There'll be more coming" she was really pissed off about that.

He nodded, "All the more reason for you to join my team-" he was cut off when Tamsin's phone began to ring.

Tamsin answered the phone, "Grams? Why're you calling so late?" her Grandmother told her that Dyson wasn't dead. "WHAT?! No, that's impossible!" she didn't believe it. But her Grandmother told her otherwise, and that Bo had spoken to him. "Is she okay? Did he hurt her?" that was important.

Serena and Maxwell idly stood by as Tamsin had a crisis. When she got off the phone, she pulled a box from underneath her bed. And when she opened it; Serena saw the contents. "Are those guns? In my school?!" she was outraged.

How did she not see this coming?

"So uh; it turns out that Morgan's brother, Dyson. Isn't as dead as I thought…" Tamsin grabbed a duffel bag, and started to pack all of her clothes. "… Which is ridiculous; because I watched him die! At least, I'm sure I did…" she shoved everything of hers in the bag. "… Doesn't matter; he _will_ be dead soon"

"Is Lauren in danger?" Serena worried for her daughter.

Tamsin nodded, "If Dyson's back, then I'd say so yeah…" she could see that wasn't what she wanted to hear. "… Look, I'm sorry; but she's Bo's new main squeeze. And Dyson is obsessive over Bo; territorial even. He won't be happy about their relationship. Once I get home, I'll tell her to come back here"

"No need, I'm coming with you…" Serena said, "… I'll bring my car around, hurry" she ran out of the room.

Maxwell stepped forward, "I understand that you're experienced in hunting these beasts. So let me accompany you home; if we work together we can wipe out that entire pack and you can all get on with your lives" he offered her.

Tamsin stopped packing, "What's in it for you?" she didn't get it. "There're rarer creatures out there to hunt. Why're you doing all this for a lousy pack of Wendigos?"

And he had no problem telling her, "Do you know how much a Wendigo's heart is worth on the black market?" he asked her, seeing her look perplexed. Clearly, she didn't. "Certain people believe that eating one will provide them with unmeasurable strength"

She had to laugh at that. "You don't _actually_ believe that do you?" she certainly didn't.

"God no…" he laughed, shaking his head. "… But as long as people are willing to pay top dollar for them; I couldn't care what they believe. If you let me come with you; I'll cut you in on a percentage of the profits?" he raised his eyebrows. Money made the world go around. "How many siblings does this Dyson person, have?"

"There was eight of them in that family; with Morgan dead, it's now seven…" Tamsin told him, "… How much dough can you make from selling seven hearts?"

Maxwell smiled, "The amount is endless. So, what'd you say?" He asked, "Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand.

Tamsin looked at it, there was no harm in getting paid while she got rid of Dyson and his motley crew. "Alright…" She shook his hand. "… I'll get you your hearts. But I don't want any backseat hunting on this; when we find them, Dyson's mine"

"Understood" he nodded, then helped her with the rest of her bags. Both of them made their way out to Serena's car. It was time to handle this mess.

 **McCorrgian Estate - Later**

Per her Grandmother's orders; Bo was back in bed resting. With all the excitement; she'd tuckered herself out. Lauren sat on the bed with her, letting her fall asleep in her lap. It was times like these, when she really missed having magic. If she had it then she could defend Bo they way a Girlfriend should.

But she didn't.

What happened earlier was due to being caught in such a passionate moment. Lauren didn't know if it would work in anger. And she didn't want to wait to find out. She looked up, when she heard the door open. It was Abigail; noticing that Bo was out for the count.

"Finally sleeping I see…" Abigail came to sit next to them both. "… How are you coping dear?" She wanted to know if Lauren was okay. "I know this can't be easy for you to understand"

Lauren gave a small smile. "The only thing I don't understand; is why Bo's so scared of him…" She whispered to her. "… When my ex-Girlfriend Carly was causing me trouble; Bo didn't hesitate to defend me. She was fearless. What kind of hold does he still have on her to make her so afraid?"

That was something Abigail couldn't really answer, but she was going to try. "I believe seeing him, and sometimes even thinking about him; brings Bo back to the person she was when she was with him. You must understand Lauren; she fell into a _dark_ abyss due to his influence…" She glanced at Bo.

Noticing how peaceful she looked as she slept. "… It's not _him_ she's afraid of. It's the fear of being _that_ person again. And falling back into the abyss that took her so long to crawl out of. But it's a good thing she has you…" She smiled at her. "… She's shown more happiness in these last few days than I have ever seen"

Lauren smiled back, looking down as she stroked Bo's hair. "I wish there was something I could do to protect her…" She noticed the frown on Abigail's face, "… I'm a Witch; and I've lost my magic. Not because it was taken from me; but because I've lost faith in myself. Bo isn't the only one battling inner demons" she admitted.

Abigail nodded, "I admire Witches…" She said. "… I've come to call a lot to them friends. I knew a Witch once; and she suffered a traumatic ordeal. It caused her such emotional damage that she too, lost her magic" she had so many stories.

And Lauren was intrigued to know more. "Did she ever get it back?"

"She did…" Abigail nodded. "… I won't lie to you; it was a painful and gruelling process. You see Lauren; Fear is a powerful thing. And thinking about it gives it power of you. But, it's never something you can just forget either. Perhaps, _embracing_ your fear; is the key to getting your magic back"

"I never thought about it that way…" Lauren smiled, this was very enlightening. "… But I will now. Thanks for the fresh perspective Mrs. McCorrigan"

Abigail waved her hand, "Please, call me Abigail…" Just then, the bedroom door opened and Tamsin walked in. "… Shh, your sister's resting" she pressed a finger to her lips. Bo needed the rest and recuperation.

Tamsin nodded, walking in. She was glad Bo was safe and sound. "Thank god she's okay. Uh Lauren? Your Mom's downstairs and she's freaking out. You might wanna go handle that" she gave her a tight lipped smile.

Lauren sighed, that was just great. She gently slipped away from Bo, "Thanks for the heads up" she ran out of the room.

"So, do you want to explain to me; _how_ Dyson's still alive?" Abigail asked her Granddaughter. Still not really understanding it herself. When she saw Tamsin that day; she was sure she'd ended it for good.

Tamsin just shrugged, "I have no idea. You've gotta believe me Grams; I thought he _was_ dead. I remember watching him drown at the bottom of that creek. There's no way he would've survived that, not with the knife wound I gave him. Something's up" she didn't like it.

"Perhaps…" Abigail exhaled. "… Whatever happened; we need to know _what_ it was, and _how_ he did it. And also make sure he doesn't try it again. He's put her though enough…" She looked at Bo. "… He will take no more from her" she wasn't letting it happen again.

 **Downstairs**

As soon as she stepped of the bottom of the stairs; Lauren's Mother attacked her with a hug. "Mom, calm down!" She patted her back. "I'm fine…" She pulled back from her. "… See? Not a scratch on me; so can you maybe tone down your worry meter just a little?"

"You realise that's like asking me not to breathe air, right?" Serena knew her worry was justified. She pulled her daughter way from Maxwell and Bo's Grandfather who were deep in conversation. "Lauren, I know you care for Bo; and will want to stay with her. But it's not safe; I cannot allow you to remain here any longer" she was making a decision.

But that didn't sit well with Lauren, "No! I won't leave her…" She said. "… I promised I wouldn't; so I'm not. Mom, I love her" she finally told her.

Serena didn't think they'd expressed that get, even though she and Lauren discussed it briefly once before. But that wasn't what was important to Serena. "And I loved your Father…" She sighed. "… But even I knew it was safer to leave him. I'm sorry Lauren; but this isn't up for discussion"

"You're really gonna do this to me?!" Lauren scowled angrily. "You know how long we've spent trying to fix our dysfunctional relationship; if you do this? If you _make_ me leave her; I will _never_ forgive you" she warned her.

"That's something I'm just going to have to risk. Because I'll never forgive _myself_ if I let you stay here, and something devastating befalls you…" Serena wasn't doing this to be evil, she really wasn't. But her daughter's safety was more important than anything. "… Now go and pack; we'll be leaving shortly" when Lauren tried to protest again; Serena held up her finger, warning her not to test her again.

Lauren huffed, then ran upstairs to the guest room to pack her things.

"Excuse me?" Griffin approached Serena; getting her attention. "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but overhear and I think your decision to take her away from here is wise…" He told her. "… We don't know what's going to happen next; it's better if she's away from the impending danger. I know it's what Bo will want too" and if she didn't, he was going to make her see it that way.

They didn't have time for a lover's spat. They were at war.

Serena smiled, letting out a breath. "Hopefully Bo will be able to dissuade my daughter from remaining here. Even if she does; I doubt Lauren will ever talk to me again after I return her back to the School. It's funny, no one ever tells you _how_ to be a good Parent" she sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Or a good _Grandparent_ , for that matter…" He agreed with her, taking a seat opposite. "… I had no idea my Son even had children. And then he and his Wife died, and we had no choice but to take Bo and Tamsin in. Raising two children wasn't part of our retirement plan" he chuckled.

"Plans become inconsistent when kids are involved…" She said. "… But we do whatever it takes to protect them. Which's why I'm doing this; I hope she can understand that" she didn't want Lauren to hate her, or become like she was before. When they could barely stay in the same room.

He nodded. "I think she already does. But her affection for Bo is overshadowing everything else. Once she's away to safety she'll realise it was a smart choice"

 **Guest Bedroom**

Lauren couldn't stop her tears from falling as she packed her bag. Not mere hours ago, she and Bo connected on the highest intimate level and now she was being taken away from her again. Deep down, she knew her Mother was only doing it to keep her safe. But she honestly didn't care; she wanted to stay with Bo.

Only, her Mother wasn't going to let that happen.

Just as she was finishing, she heard a knock on the door behind her. Turning around, she saw Bo standing there. Her face showed sadness, which meant she knew what was happening. So Lauren didn't say anything, she just hugged her.

Bo had heard from her Grandfather that Lauren's Mother was taking her home for her safety. And although Bo was sad that her Girlfriend was leaving, she knew it was for the best. "I know this sucks…" she held her close, trying so hard no to cry. "… But it's better for you to be _far_ away from this"

Frowning, Lauren pulled away. "You _want_ me to go?"

Shaking her head, Bo smiled sadly. "No. If anything, I want you to stay. But, I don't know what's gonna happen. Listen to me…" She held her face, still fighting her own tears. "… Dyson wouldn't hurt me; that much I know. But he _will_ hurt you; and I won't let that happen" she knew it was for the best.

Lauren held onto Bo's wrists. "And what if you're wrong?" She asked. "What if he _does_ hurt you? You want me to just leave you hanging; not knowing if I'm ever gonna see you again? I don't wanna do that Bo!" She cried again.

"I know…" Bo said. "… Believe me, I know. But it's gotta be this way. I _love_ you, Lauren. And it's because I love you; that I can't let you stay; That would be selfish, and your safety is more important to me. You _have_ to go" she wanted her to stay; of course she did. But it wasn't the right thing to do.

And Lauren knew that; she was just too caught up in how she felt about Bo to think about things rationally. But it seemed it was two against one. So she was going, whether she liked it or not. "I really didn't imagine tonight ending like this" she laughed sadly.

Bo smiled sadly too, sharing her thought. "Me neither…" She wanted her to know something before she left. "… But I just want you know; what happened earlier? It meant everything to me; _you_ mean everything to me" she kissed her hard.

Lauren just held on, not wanting it to end. "Promise me; you'll check in with me after I'm gone" she whispered to her.

That made Bo chuckle, "I promise; I'll call and I'll text. I'm not letting you go okay? And that's the great thing about living in these times; we're never far from forms of communication. Are you ready?" She took a quick glance at her Girlfriend's bag which was packed.

"Ready to leave you in the hope I'll be safe from your psychotic ex?" Lauren laughed, "No. But you're right; it's better if I'm away from the danger. If I'm in the way, then you'll just be worrying about me. Now you can just focus on dealing with him, and then you'll come back to school and everything will be fine. Right?" She wanted confirmation from her.

Bo didn't know if it was something she could promise, but she was going to nod her head for now. "Right…" She said, "… Come on; let's go" she took Lauren's hand; waiting for her to grab her bag before leaving the room.

 **Downstairs**

Serena was in the middle of thanking Abigail for being so hospitable to her daughter. Even though it wasn't for very long; she appreciated the kindness. "I really do hope everything works itself out. I've already instructed Maxwell and his team to help you with whatever you need" she and Tamsin explained that the Hunters were here to help.

And Serena was still going to pay for the services; after all, if it weren't for Tamsin then the school would still be unsafe. She ended the threat by killing the Wendigo that was stalking the woods. She owed her for that.

"Thank you…" Abigail shook her hand. "… Your kindness is much appreciated. It's just horrible that things have turned out this way. Especially for them" she referred to Bo and Lauren. Being in love and being torn apart was terrible. But being as young as they were, and being in love was worse.

Because they felt the love more intensely.

Before Serena could answer her, she and Abigail turned to the stairs where they saw Bo and Lauren descending. Lauren didn't look happy at all. In fact, she looked like someone had died. A little dramatic but not unjustified. Serena took her bag from her, getting a scowl in return. She expected that.

Lauren turned to Bo's Grandmother, shaking her hand. "Thank you for having me Abigail; I know it's been short, but I really appreciate your care" she smiled at her.

"Not a problem dear. And once this whole mess is sorted out, I must have you and your Mother over for dinner. This isn't the end" Abigail promised her with a warm smile.

Now it was time for them to say Goodbye properly. Lauren latched onto Bo, both of them tightening their grips on each other. It was Lauren who whispered her love first; then Bo followed. They ended their goodbye with a kiss; which in itself felt bittersweet.

Tamsin had been watching from the doorway; she hated to see her sister so sad. But this was for the best. She swept her sister up into a hug. "I know…" She understood how hard this was for her. "… We're gonna end this; one way or another. Then you'll have her back" she let Bo cry it out.

 **Unknown Location**

It was a while before Dyson went back to his hideout. Seeing Bo after so long really threw him through a loop. But what messed with his head even more; was how he smelt his mate's scent all over some strange girl. Was that Bo's new Partner? No, it couldn't be. He shook his head of the thought.

He knew what happened between them was bad; but Bo loved him. She told him so; why would she be with someone else? When he got back; his siblings noticed the look on his face. They hated living like this; but ever since Dyson and Bo parted ways; they'd become outcasts.

"Something the matter brother?" Logan; Dyson's eldest brother spoke.

Dyson tried to control his anger but he wasn't made that way. "She's with someone else…" He walked to the end of the room; letting out a terrifying roar and breaking a lamp. "… _My Mate_! Bo's scent was all over her! I could smell it!" He hated that.

Logan came up behind him, placing both hands on his shoulders calmly. "Calm yourself, brother. She'll be yours again soon; I promised you so, didn't I?" He turned him around. "We went through a lot to bring you back; you will have Bo again" he smiled.

"She'll never be with me as long as her new Girlfriend's in the picture" Dyson sighed.

"Then we'll just have to eliminate her, won't we?" Logan went through hell to bring his brother back from the dead. Dyson was his first friend; since he was born first and Dyson was second. They were more than brothers. "Have hope brother!" He chuckled. "Her life means nothing"

Dyson nodded, that sounded good. "I want her back, Logan" he had a second chance at life, and one with Bo. He wasn't wasting it.

Logan tapped his shoulder. "You will. Soon enough" he winked at him.

 **Gas Station - Later**

Serena had to stop for gas before heading back to the school. She hadn't thought about how full the tank was when she was on her way to Bo's house. All she knew was that her daughter was in danger and she had to get to her. But now, the car was running on empty. And she needed to refuel.

It was almost two in the morning now. So Serena needed a large cup of coffee, if she was going to make it the rest of the way home. Thankfully; Serena was used to staying up late. This was nothing; she could make it another hour until they got home.

"Do me a favour sweetie?" Serena turned to her daughter from her seat. "Fill the tank up while I go and pay; I would rather not spend too much time here" she got out of the car, then waited for Lauren to climb out of her end and went straight for the gas pump.

As Lauren was filling up the tank, she called her Mother. "Can I get a cup of coffee too?" She could use one. When her Mother nodded, she set off to the small store a few feet away. Lauren knew her Mother wanted the whole tank full; so she got about forty dollars' worth.

Once she was done; she cleared everything up and screwed the gas cap back on the tank. Suddenly, she heard something behind her. When she turned around; she didn't see anything. Only the ugly neon lights flickering above her. That was creepy.

She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was Bo. That alone was enough to make Lauren smile. "Miss me already?" she chuckled into the handset.

"You know I do…" Bo replied. "… Are you almost home yet?"

"Not yet. My Mom wanted to top up on gas before we left. So we saw a station right before the highway exit that leads back to the school. How're you doing?" Lauren couldn't help what came out of her mouth; she'd rather be with Bo right now but that wasn't an option.

Bo sighed into the phone. "I'd be better if you were here. But happy, that you're gonna be away from all this soon. Safe and sound back at school" she was really glad about that. If anything ever happened to Lauren; Bo would never forgive herself.

Serena had just finished paying the clerk when she began making her way to the coffee machine by the window. Only when she was walking; she noticed a tall stranger approaching her car. Lauren was on the phone so she wasn't paying attention.

She forgot about what she was doing; then left the store and met the stranger half way. She raised her hand; using her magic to give them a very painful aneurism. "That's your first and only warning!" she bent down, unveiling them by removing their hood.

Yellow and Green eyes stared back at her; another Wendigo. They were after Lauren now; she needed to get her out of here. "Lauren? Get in the car!" she stood and backed up, making Lauren hang up the phone as they climbed into the car. Within a few seconds; Serena sped off onto the road.

The stranger finally recovered from the attack; getting up and brushing the dirt off her shoulders. She heard the Manager of the Station telling her to get lost. She was so mad at what just happened; that she turned around seeing him approach her with an angry expression.

But he was rendered silent when she grabbed his head and sank her teeth into his neck. She needed a little pick me up after that headache. Though she wasn't near done with this meal; she stopped anyway when she heard her Brother calling her.

"Maze!" Logan called her.

She spun around, dropping the now _dead_ Manager. "What?!" she wiped the blood from her mouth; making sure to savour it. He asked her what happened. "I did what you told me; only you forgot to mention that the little bitch's Mother is a _Witch_!" she snarled at him.

"I didn't know…" Logan replied. "… It's not like it matters. We need to get them before they go back to that school. Which way did they go?" he tried to see if he could spot headlights in the distance but he couldn't.

Maze shook off the residual pain she was feeling, then pointed to the west. "Off Route Forty. Stupid bitch! She was in such a rush trying to get away; she didn't realise she's taken the wrong exit" she laughed.

Logan smiled with her, "Well, let's see if we can't run them down before they figure it out huh?" he pointed to her cheek. "You missed a spot. Come on, let's jet" he'd brought his truck around; both of them hopped in and drove off in the same direction as their prey.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I'm cruel for leaving it there. But I want to space everything out. Hope you liked it and let me know what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Weekend!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Because I Want You**

 **McCorrigan Estate**

Bo was going out of her mind; one minute she was laughing with Lauren on the phone; then she heard her Girlfriend's Mother telling her to get in the car. Then the line went dead, and now Bo couldn't reach Lauren at all. "TAMSIN!" she called her sister.

Within a second, Tamsin appeared in a blur. "What?! What's up?!" she didn't know what to expect; her sister seemed very worried about something.

"Something's happened to Lauren!" Bo shouted. "I was on the phone with her; she said they'd stopped for gas before they hit he highway and then I heard her Mom yelling. I think someone was trying to attack them!" She started to hyperventilate.

This was always Bo's problem; she could never catch her breath when something big was happening. Everything just overwhelmed her. Tamsin was quick in comforting her; "Okay; take a second. Breathe…" she told her. "… Good. Now, which highway were they taking?"

"The first one at the Gas Station. Tamsin, I can't let anything happen to her. Please, we have to go see if they're alright" Bo begged her.

To tell Bo anything other than what she wanted to hear right now would be a bad idea. So Tamsin just nodded. "Of course we will. I'll call Maxwell; he and his team can meet us there. Everything's gonna be okay" she ran out of the room to call her ally.

Bo tried Lauren's phone again, but it wasn't even ringing anymore. It just went straight to voicemail; "Lauren, please call me back. I need to know if you're okay. I love you" she must've left the same message about six times now.

She hoped to God her Girlfriend was okay.

 **Route 40**

Lauren had been looking outside the back window of the car for the last five minutes. And she couldn't see anyone following them. "I think we lost them Mom; shouldn't we have gotten on the Highway by now?" She didn't see an end to this road.

Serena realised from the road signs that she'd taken the wrong turning from the Gas Station. But she was in such a hurry to get Lauren to safety that she just drove in the first direction she saw. "I took the wrong exit; but don't worry, we'll get there"

Climbing back into the passenger seat; Lauren saw the frustrated look on her Mother's face. "You probably hate Bo right now huh?" She said. "For getting me into this mess?" She wasn't surprised if her Mother felt that way.

But Serena shook her head, shockingly. "No. I don't…" She told her. "… I know first-hand what it's like to be in your situation. When your Father first started getting into his dark dealings; he made a lot of powerful enemies. They threatened to kill _you_ if he didn't do as they said. But guess what?"

"What?" Lauren asked.

"I didn't love him any less…" Serena gave a small smile. "… Yes, I was scared about what would happen to you if things got out of hand. But I knew it was _never_ your Father's intention to bring harm to you. Just like it's not Bo's fault this's happening _now_ ; that's one thing you need to learn about the past sweetie…" She took her eyes off the road for a second to look at her. "… It _always_ comes calling"

Suddenly; a pair of headlights shined through the passenger side window as another car crashed into theirs. Serena's truck toppled over, and kept rolling down the road before settling back on its wheels. Lauren opened her eyes, feeling an ache in her head. Touching her forehead, she came away with blood on her fingers.

"Mom?" She turned to her side, seeing that her Mother wasn't there and her door was open. She must've gotten thrown from the car in the crash. Lauren tugged on her seatbelt, it was jammed. So she pulled with a little more force and finally got free.

As she got out of the car, she stumbled onto her knees. She must've hit her head too bad. "Mom?!" She called for her Mother in the dark. But got no reply. As she turned around; she was met with a young girl. "Please, you have to help me find my Mom! Someone crashed into us!"

"I know…" Maze smiled. "… You did quite the number on my front bumper. But don't worry; it'll be worth it!" She grabbed Lauren by the throat; lifting her high. "I dunno why my brother wants you dead; but what he wants; he gets. So…" She sighed. "… Guess this's goodbye" she was about to snap her neck when she heard her name being called again.

Logan walked forward, he had Serena's unconscious body over his shoulder. "I told you; we're not gonna kill her!" He dropped Serena on the road. "We need her alive if we wanna get to Bo. We can't make a trade without her"

Maze rolled her eyes, "Fine!" She dropped Lauren on the ground, who then crawled over to her Mother wanting to check if she was okay.

Before Lauren could even check if her Mother was okay; Serena got up and raised her hands. Looking over; the two attackers were covering their ears while screaming in pain. "Lauren, I want you to run!" She told her daughter.

"I'm not leaving you Mom!" Lauren shook her head.

"I can handle myself. What I _can't_ handle, is you getting taken. Now please, go!" Serena repeated herself, but when Lauren didn't move she had to be a little more forceful. "GO!" she yelled. Then watched her daughter run off into the woods to their left.

Logan tried to fight this sound he was heading, but it was too much. He felt himself losing consciousness. But just as he was about to pass out, the noise stopped. And was replaced by a groaning sound. Looking up, he saw the blonde woman falling to the floor with a knife in her stomach. He got up, helping his sister too. "Perfect timing brother…" He smiled at Dyson. "… The other one got away; she can't have gotten far though. Not with her head wound" he noticed it before Maze was about to kill her.

"Can I kill this bitch now!" Maze went to grab Serena but was struck with a gunshot. Looking down, she saw blood spilling from her shoulder. "What the hell?" She tried to see who shot her, and there was a group of people a few feet away with guns.

Logan caught her as she passed out in his arms. How could they not have seen these people coming?

Dyson turned around, smelling the scent of his mate. "Hey beautiful…" he smiled at her, walking forward but was thwarted by the gun that was being aimed at his face by Tamsin. "… Hello to you too Tamsin; bet you're surprised huh?" He knew it was probably driving her crazy.

Tamsin had the hunters behind her, and Bo at her side. They both learned hunting from their Grandfather. And Bo was just as good of a shot as she was. "Doesn't matter what I am; I'm gonna enjoy killing you _again_ "

"I wouldn't if I were you; unless you want this one to die" Dyson grabbed Serena by her hair, lifting her up.

Bo stepped forward. "Why're you doing this?! Haven't you taken enough from me?" She just wanted him gone. "Where's Lauren?" She couldn't see her Girlfriend anywhere. "Where is she?!"

But none of them answered, they just kept their smirks. Which wasn't working for Tamsin. "They don't have her…" She told her sister. "… They would've used her as leverage by now. Which means; she got away" she figured it out.

Taking a whiff off the air, Bo could smell her Girlfriend's scent. As well as fresh blood. And it was all coming from the left. She must've made a run for the woods on the side of the road. She wanted to go after her, but knew Lauren would never forgive her if she let Serena get killed.

But before Bo and Tamsin even got a chance to negotiate her release; Serena head butted her attacker in his face, and soon as she was free of him; she used her magic to make a wall of fire between them. She remembered Bo saying they had a fear of fire.

And it worked; because Dyson and Logan both stepped back in terror. "Clever little Witch!" Logan lifted his sister into his arms, "Another time bro; we need to go. Maze needs to be treated. Dyson?" He called to him.

But Dyson was just staring at Bo through the hot flames. He mouthed an _'I love you'_ to her along with a smirk. He kept hearing his brother calling him; "Alright. Let's jet" he followed his brother back to their truck, and drove off.

The wall of fire put itself out, just as Serena was falling to the floor. "Lauren! I told her to run; please, find her!" She looked at Bo.

"I will…" Bo nodded, "… Tamsin? Take her back to the house. Once I get Lauren, I'll meet you there" she had her gun and knife with her so she was good to go. Although; she didn't think Dyson and Logan would be coming back while their sister was injured. Then, sped off in a blur into the woods.

Maxwell tapped Tamsin's shoulder; "I got her…" He lifted Serena into his arms. "… Get the truck!" He shouted to his men; then followed them. They had to get her treated. The last thing they needed was for her to die.

Lauren had been running for what felt like forever.

She couldn't see anything in front of her and had fallen quite a few times. Which only added to her pain; her head was still bleeding too. The one thing she hated herself for right now though; was the fact that she left her Mother to face those two Wendigos. What kind of daughter was she?

This was why she hated not having her magic. She could help if she was normal. But she didn't have it and that made her so angry.

Wanting to take a rest, Lauren stopped at a nearby tree. As she tried to catch her breath; she heard the snapping of a twig behind her. She searched the ground for something to use as a weapon; all she had was a broken branch which was a little sharp at the end.

When she heard the footsteps start to approach her; she said behind the tree. Holding the sharp branch tight in her hand, ready to use it if need be. She closed her eyes, hoping this wasn't the day she was going to die.

"Lauren?"

She let out a breath of relief, hearing Bo's voice. She stepped out from the tree and dropped the branch before running into her arms. "Thank god you're here!" She held onto her tighter. "I was so scared Bo" she cried.

Bo wasn't going to cry; she had to be strong for her. "I know. It's okay; I'm here now…" She pulled back, touching her Girlfriend's face as she saw the blood dripping. It was almost enough to make her eyes change. She'd never been this close to fresh blood; not in a long time. But she shook it off. There were other things more important right now. "… I thought I lost you" she kissed her.

As much as Lauren wanted to get lost in this; she had something else on her mind. "Bo, my Mom? She told me to run; I didn't wanna leave her but she told me to go. Have you seen her? Is she okay?" She couldn't rest knowing her Mother was hurt.

"She's with Tamsin…" Bo didn't want to worry her; but she didn't want to lie to her either. "… She got hurt pretty bad; but if it wasn't for her, we all would've been toast. You're Mom's a fighter; and there's no way she's gonna leave you. I know it" she hugged her again.

Lauren was fearing the worst. But she trusted Bo's word. And being in her arms was enough to calm her down right now. "Can we go home now? My head really hurts" she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Yeah, come on…" Bo helped her walk a few minutes; but Lauren began to pass out. "… Lauren?" She caught her just in time. "Can you hear me?" She must've had a concussion. "Don't worry babe; I got you" she used her Vampire strength to lift her up; then shot off back to the house.

 **McCorrigan Estate**

When they got back to the house; Griffin was already standing by to treat any and all wounds. He'd been a Doctor for the better part of a thousand years. Tamsin was back first; with Serena who was sporting a nasty stab wound and a few other lacerations. "Second Guest Room fellas; upstairs, second hallway; first door on the left" he instructed them.

Tamsin watched Maxwell and his team take her upstairs. "She saved our lives back there…" She didn't know what they would've done if Serena hadn't scared them off with that fire. "… I've never seen a Witch in action before. It was impressive" she found it awesome.

"Where're Bo and Lauren?" Abigail asked, not seeing anyone come in after Tamsin.

"In the struggle; Lauren ran into the woods. Once Dyson and his ratty siblings left; Bo went to search for her…" Tamsin immediately saw the worry on her Grandparents' faces. "… Don't worry! I shot Dyson's sister; they're gonna be gone for a while. And Bo's got her gun; she'll be okay"

Griffith didn't like it, but he had no choice but to trust Tamsin and hope that Bo would be strong enough to find Lauren and make it back here in one piece. "Very well; I'll go tend to Serena. Have your Hunter friends check the perimeter just to be safe" he ran upstairs.

Abigail stopped Tamsin before she left; "Are you alright?"

Tamsin's sighed, scratching her head. "I saw him Grams…" She said. "… He was standing there, _alive_. Nearly as close to me as you are now. I don't understand what happened. I beat the crap out of him that day; he fell into the creek. There's no way he could've survived after the current swept him up" she didn't get it.

"It's a strange turn of events…" Abigail couldn't understand it either. "… But all that matters, is we get rid of him _now_. So he can't hurt Bo again; or Lauren for that matter. She's a target now; we need to make sure she doesn't _stay_ one"

Suddenly, the front doors opened and Bo carried Lauren in. "Where's Grandpa?! She needs help!" She quickly crossed over into the living room and laid her Girlfriend down on the couch. "Lauren? Can you hear me?" She got no answer.

Fortunately, Abigail had also had medical training through her long life. But she didn't stick with it like her Husband. But she knew enough to help. "Bo, let me…" She removed her Granddaughter's hands from Lauren's face. Inspecting her wound. "… I don't think there's major damage. She most likely has a bad confusion. A little rest and she'll be fine" it was only a little bump, and the cut wasn't that deep.

Bo breathed in relief. "What can I do for her?"

"You can stay by her side; while I gather some supplies to clean up her wound. I'll be back" Abigail walked off to the kitchen in search of the supplies.

Tamsin didn't want to intrude on her sister's moment, but she was worried. "How're _you_ doing?" She walked closer to the couch but kept her distance. Being so close to Dyson after so long and actually talking to him was probably hard for her.

Bo just kept thinking about what Dyson mouthed to her back on the road. He was crazy. What did she ever see in him? But in all this, she just kept wondering how he was still alive. "What happened?" She asked her own question instead, then heard Tamsin ask her to clarify it "When you _supposedly_ killed him? How did it happen?"

"It's not important Bo; and it doesn't matter either" Tamsin turned away.

That made Bo angry, so she got to her sister's side in a flash. With her blood red eyes glowing and her Fangs extended. "Of course it matters!" She screamed.

Tamsin wasn't scared, but she was a little worried about Bo right now. She'd seen this look before. When Bo lost herself to Dyson's dark influence. "Careful sis…" She spoke calmly. "… The old you is starting to shine through" she didn't want that for her.

Hearing that; made Bo revert to her normal self. "Maybe that's who I am; maybe that's who I need to be to protect her…" She turned to Lauren, seeing her still sleeping. "… Just tell me T. _Please_ , tell me what happened" she wanted to hear it.

"Alright…" Tamsin began to paint her a picture.

 **Ward Creek - 2 Years Ago**

 _Things were going good._

 _Better than they'd been for Bo in a long time. And Tamsin didn't want that to be shattered because of her psycho ex-Boyfriend who'd rocked back up trying to profess his remorse for what he'd put her through. When really; Tamsin knew he wasn't sorry._

 _It was just a ploy to get Bo back in his web of lies. But her sister was doing good now. She was recovering. And the last thing they wanted; was for her to revert back into the monster she'd become while with him. None of it was her fault; they knew that. It was his._

 _So when Abigail told her eldest Granddaughter that Dyson had been going around town asking about Bo and also sending her letters now that they'd had her cell number changed; Tamsin wanted to make sure he stayed away for good this time._

 _The recent letter that Dyson sent was a long one. Telling Bo how sorry he was for everything that'd happened. And that he loved her and wanted a second chance to prove himself. That he could be better. But Tamsin wasn't falling for it; and she had no intention of letting Bo read these letters._

 _One thing she did though; was reply to his letter. Telling him that Bo felt the same way and that she missed him. Of course, Bo wasn't sending this. Tamsin was, on her behalf. She wrote to him, telling him to meet her at Ward Creek down by the Forrest. She knew they liked to go there when they first met._

 _Tamsin was going to show him the consequences of messing with her sister again._

 _So she waited for him down by the creek; hiding in one of the trees. When she saw him arrive; he looked so happy at the thought of seeing Bo again. But she was about to burst his bubble. Tamsin dropped down from the tree like an agile cat; not making a sound._

 _One thing she found funny; was that she was wearing Bo's clothes today. Mostly because if she'd worn her own; then he'd have smelt her coming and would've ran off. So when he spoke Bo's name before he turned around; Tamsin laughed. "Wrong Vampire dude"_

" _Where's Bo?" He didn't expect this._

 _Tamsin walked forward with her hands in her pockets. And she wasn't sticking them in there just because it was Winter. "Do you_ really _think I'd let her come and meet you? After what you did?" She tutted. "Honestly thought you were smarter D; really, I did. But I guess it's true what they say…" She got closer to him. "… Wendigo's have mush for brains"_

" _They also have very sharp teeth!" Dyson bared his fangs. But before he could even grab her, she struck his face with something. And it burned his skin. "What the hell did you do to me?!" He patted his face, not being able to touch it due to the burn._

 _She held up her right hand, making a fist with its new accessories around it. "Brass knuckles; coated in pure silver…" She smiled, "… Like em'?" She saw the look on his face. "Yeah, I don't blame you; I wouldn't either if I were you. But the reality is; I can do that_ again _. And once I'm done; your mug will look like it's been backed over by a car about a zillion times"_

" _I wanna see Bo" he stood straight._

 _She laughed again, "Yeah, that's so not happening…" She shook her head. "… But I'll tell you what; if you walk away now, and promise to never come back; I'll let you keep your pretty face. Cool?" That was her only offer._

" _She belongs to me Tamsin…" Dyson said. "… We're meant to be together. And the only way you're gonna stop me from seeing her; is if you kill me!" He chuckled, knowing she wouldn't do it._

 _Tamsin bowed her head, laughing. "Well, if that's what you want…" She looked at him, "… I'm not gonna say no!" She lunged at him; stabbing his abdomen with a silver blade first and then began punching him repeatedly in the face. The silver was doing a great job on his face. It almost looked unrecognisable._

 _When she was done, he was barely moving._

 _And she could hear how slow his heart was beating. He didn't have long left. But she couldn't just leave him here for someone to find. So she grabbed his foot and dragged him to the water. "Now she's free" she did this for her sister. And in her eyes, this was totally justified._

 _She pushed him into the creek, letting the water take hold of him. His body followed the current; and she knew that where it led was to the edge of a rather lengthy water fall. But based at the bottom wasn't a pool of water. It was a pile of rocks; she didn't want to think about what that would end up looking like._

 _But it was done._

 _He was gone._

 _And Bo was finally free._

 **Present**

"… I'm not proud of what I did. But I'd do it again if it means keeping you safe. You're my sister Bo; and I will _always_ choose you" Tamsin finished.

Bo couldn't believe that story. Actually, she could. It was Tamsin's style. Right down to the brass knuckles. But she just never expected her sister to defend her with such ferocity. They'd never been in a situation that called for that before. Instead of saying anything; Bo just hugged her. Which Tamsin slowly returned. "I love you T"

Tamsin smiled, holding onto her. "Love you too B…" She pulled back. "… You've got nothing to worry about, okay? He won't get near you, not while I'm around. I'm gonna help Grams; you stay with your girl" she winked at her, then left.

Bo wiped her tears away, siting back down next to Lauren. In the next ten minutes, Bo's Grandmother came and went with her medical supplies. Stitching the small wound up on Lauren's head; and also notified Bo that Serena was stable and sleeping upstairs. Her Grandfather was certain she'd make a full recovery.

With Tamsin's help; Bo brought Lauren up to her own room to rest. She stayed with her all night, until finally; she woke up. Not knowing where she was. "Hey…" Bo smiled, "… How're you feeling?" She'd been hearing that off of everyone for the last few days; now it was her turn to say it.

Lauren groaned, touching her head. "A little woozy…" She then remembered what happened. "… My Mom!" She tried to sit up but got an instant headache. "I have to find her; I have to see she's okay" she still tried to get to her feet but Bo stopped her.

"Lauren, your Mom's fine…" She told her calmly, making her lay back down. "… She got a little banged up from the crash but she's gonna be alright. She's sleeping now; like you should be" she held her hand. Bo thought it best to leave out the detail about the stab wound. There was no point in scaring her.

Serena was going to be fine regardless.

Laying back; Lauren took a calming breath. That was good news. "I don't understand; why would Dyson come after _me_?" She frowned, " _You're_ the one he wants"

"He wants you; because _I_ want you…" Bo said. "… His jealousy meter is insane. I remember this one time; we were out at a party and this guy started talking to me. He was harmless; just looking to make a friend. But Dyson didn't care; all he saw was some other guy smiling at me"

"What did he do?" Lauren asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Bo sighed, remembering the day clearly. "He beat him within an inch of his life; I called an ambulance but it was too late. The guy died; because of me" she hated herself for so many things.

Shaking her head, Lauren held Bo's hand tighter. "No, not because of you…" She told her. "… You were not responsible for Dyson's actions. Clearly, he's got a few screws loose in his brain. I knew that Wendigos were territorial but I've never heard of them acting like this"

"I don't care about him anymore…" Bo sat closer to her. "… I was young when I met him; I loved the idea of having a cute Boyfriend. But what I had with him; is _nothing_ compared to what I have with you. What we have, is _so_ real" she sighed with a smile.

"Bo you don't have to explain yourself to me…" Lauren smiled. "… I didn't know you then; I know you _now_. And I love you, regardless of what kind of guy your ex is. Though, I will say; he's persistent" she had to laugh. She was sick of crying.

Bo sat with her on the bed, letting Lauren lay her head on her shoulder. "I promise; I won't let him near you again. I love you too much to watch you get hurt" she kissed her forehead.

Laure was going to reply, but she just felt asleep again. She was still so exhausted. And the head wound wasn't helping matters much. And being near Bo was so calming. She felt so safe with her while in her arms. She wished every day could be like this.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, that's so sweet. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for stopping by.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this one's so late; had stuff going on. But here's your next chapter. Hopefully some more questions will be answered. Have fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Better The Devil You Know**

 **McCorrigan Estate**

When Serena awoke, she had a splitting pain in her stomach. She tried to sit up, but was unable to due to the bandage wrapped around her abdomen. Then she remembered; one of those Wendigos stabbed her before she could end them. Taking her by surprise; what a chump move.

"Easy…" Griffin stopped her from moving. "… You shouldn't be up and about right now. Those stitches I provided you with can tear easily" he passed her a glass a water, helping her drink it.

Serena was glad for the refreshment, her mouth was so dry. "Thank you Griffin…" she let out a breath, relaxing back onto her pillow. "… Your kindness, is much appreciated. Wait! Where's Lauren?" she started to panic.

But he eased her worry, "She's fine. Bo found her and brought her back here; she has a minor gash on her head but other than that she'll make a full recovery. I believe she's sleeping now. As you should be" he told her.

"Sleep eludes me…" Serena said. "… How can I really get a relaxing sleep when there's a wild pack of beasts after my little girl?" she rubbed her face. "I almost lost her once before; I _won't_ go through that again"

"I assure you Serena; we will not let any harm come to Lauren. Bo loves her; and I doubt she would allow her to be hurt either. As for these creatures? We will slay them all; whatever it takes to protect our own" He admired her protective nature. She would die for her daughter just as he would for Bo and Tamsin.

Serena nodded, "There is one benefit to this situation…" she said. "… With both of our powers combined; they can't successfully stand against us. We need to come up with a solution to end them once and for all" she was done running away.

"So we shall…" Griffin agreed with her. "… But we won't be doing anything if you're not at your strongest. So please, rest. When Lauren wakes I'll be sure to tell her to visit you. If you need anything; hit this button" he pointed to the small device stuck to the side of the nightstand.

She frowned at it, "Is that a silent alarm?"

"Only one a Vampire can hear…" He replied. "… I mean it; if you should need anything, just hit the button" he smiled, then left her to rest.

 **Wendigo Hideout**

Maze screamed as she was held down by her brothers; she'd been shot before but had never felt pain like this. It was as if there was something burning inside her skin. "Get this thing outta me!" She cried, trying to move but they'd pinned her arms.

"Bullets don't hurt this bad!" Logan said, "They must've used silver bullets coated in something. We need to remove it; but she has to be still. Maze?" He looked down at her, wiping the sweat away from her forehead. "You need to keep absolutely still; or I won't be able to get the bullet out. Okay?"

"It hurts so much L!" She cried.

He nodded, "I know; but I'm gonna get it out…" He kissed her forehead, then grabbed a pair of pliers from the table next to him. "… D? Make sure you hold her down. I don't wanna risk pushing it in any deeper. It's now or never" as soon as he poked the tip of the pliers into his sister's shoulder; Maze screamed.

But Dyson held her down until Logan said he had it, only as he was taking the bullet out; Maze had passed out from the pain. "Maze?" He shook her, but she didn't wake up. "Wake up!" He shouted; but nothing. "Damn it!" He turned away, kicking a small table. "Tamsin has to answer for this!"

"Don't worry bro; she will…" Logan said, wiping his hands of the blood. "… Her crimes just keep piling up don't they?" He cleaned out his sister's wound; it was healing but slowly. So he wrapped it up. "She'll be out of commission for the next few days. Maybe we should take a beat from this"

"So we can let them think they've won?" Dyson frowned. "I will not _stop_ until that whole Family is _dead_!" He told him. "Until Tamsin, is _dead_! She killed me Logan!" He remembered every horrible moment of that day. "I can still feel the sting of the silver across my face!"

Logan held his hand up, silencing him. "I know D…" He sighed. "… That day is as fresh in _my_ mind as it is yours. You have no idea what I went through to bring you back; but that was a _one-time_ deal! If Maze, or any of the others die? They _can't_ be brought back! We need to come up with a smarter plan" he wasn't going through it again.

Okay, that wasn't something Dyson was aware of. "Alright…" He nodded. "… What'd you think we should do?" He was grateful for all his brother had done for him. So he wanted to be respectful to him now.

"They don't know where we are; we have the advantage of being hidden. We just need to lay low; give Maze enough time to heal up and then we'll _all_ storm the McCorrigan Castle. As a _Pack_! They might have an experienced Witch on their side; but we're animals. They won't be able to take all of us"

Dyson smirked, "I like the way you think brother" that was a good plan.

Logan tapped his shoulder, "You will have your revenge Dyson. I swear it" when he promised something to his siblings; he never broke it. That wasn't who he was. He hadn't mentioned _how_ he brought Dyson back; keeping some of the details from him was necessary.

It wasn't important for him to know.

All that mattered; was killing Tamsin, and the rest of her Family. Then Dyson could have what he always wanted.

Bo.

 **McCorrigan Estate - Bo's Bedroom**

When Lauren woke up; she found herself in Bo's arms. Her head was still hurting, but not as much as before. Looking up, she saw Bo sleeping soundly. She was exhausted; they both were. But Lauren couldn't imagine how Bo was feeling about all this.

She must've felt so responsible; but Lauren didn't blame her. This was all just a big mess. And she didn't just stop loving her because of it. That wasn't how it worked. All she had to remember was that it was safe here; no Wendigos could enter this house.

So Lauren wanted to get up; and check on her Mother. She wiggled out of Bo's arms, and slipped out of the bed. She found her footing but got a little dizzy, and before she fell to the side; Bo was with her in a flash. "I guess I suck at stealth" she had to laugh.

"You shouldn't be up; you should be resting…" Bo tried to bring her back to the bed, but Lauren just shook her head. Telling her that she wanted to see her Mother. And that wasn't something Bo could deny her of. "… Alright, I'll take you to her" she took Lauren's hand; leading her out of the room.

As they stepped into the hallway; they almost crashed into Tamsin. "Hey! I didn't think you guys were up…" She smiled at Lauren. "… How's the head?" She felt bad for what happened to her.

Lauren smiled back, tiredly. "Spinning, a little…" She chuckled. "… I've been meaning to thank you for what you did. Coming to rescue me and my Mom? You saved our lives Tamsin" she honestly was grateful.

Tamsin just waved a hand; " _Saved_ , might be a bit of a stretch. You and your Mom still got hurt; besides, Bo was the one who saved you. _She's_ your hero Lauren…" She told her, "… Not me. So, I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning" she tapped her sister's shoulder, then walked off to her bedroom.

"She's modest" Lauren said.

"That's Tamsin; never thinks she'll amount to anything good. So when she does something that benefits other people; she pretends it had nothing to do with her. Come on, I'll take you to your Mom" Bo took her the rest of the way.

 **Serena's Bedroom**

Since she wasn't healing fast enough on her own; Serena decided to put her powers to better use and heal herself. She wouldn't be able heal her wound completely; but every little bit helped. So she'd been sitting up right with her legs crossed; saying a few chants to cast a healing spell on herself.

But her chanting was cut short when she heard her door open. Opening her eyes, she saw Lauren and Bo walk in. Before Serena could even think about getting up; Lauren ran the rest of the way. Not caring about her dizziness as she jumped into her Mother's arms.

"It's okay sweetie; I'm right here" Serena hugged her, kissing the side of her head.

Bo didn't feel like being the third wheel so she decided to leave them have a moment. She wanted to talk to her Grandfather anyway. So she told Lauren she'd be back in ten minutes.

Lauren sat next to her Mother on the bed, "Are you feeling alright?" She took notice of the bulky gauze under her Mother's shirt.

"I'm fine…" Serena touched her face with a smile, then had a look at her daughter's wound. "… Let me fix that for you" she went to raise her hand over her head.

But Lauren pulled it back. "No Mom…" She shook her head. "… You're too weak. You can't afford to waste whatever energy you have healing me. Besides, it's just a scratch. Mr. McCorrigan stitched me up, and other than a little headache; I'm good. Okay?" She watched her Mother nod. "I just wish I could heal _you_ "

Then Serena had an idea. "Perhaps you can…" She took Lauren's hands; and settled them over her gauze. Her daughter was confused about this since she didn't have her magic. "… You never lost your magic Lauren. Just the ability to _use_ it. The power remains within you; so I can channel you, to aid in my healing. Ready?" She asked.

Lauren nodded, pressing down a little harder on her Mother's bandage like she asked her to. Her Mother told her to stay still while she channelled her power. And as her Mother began chanting; Lauren noticed her hand beginning to glow. That was new.

But due to how weak she herself was because of her head wound; Lauren found herself getting tired as her Mother continued to channel her magic. She didn't intend on saying anything, wanting to help her Mother feel better but Serena must've sensed it because she stopped chanting. "I can keep going"

"No, you can't…" Serena said, "… And that's okay. Because I _am_ feeling a lot better now, thanks to you" she smiled, kissing her forehead.

Lauren was glad she could do something to help. "So, when do you think we'll be well enough to go home? You do still wanna leave right?" She didn't want to, but knew that her Mother was set on it. Or at least she was.

Serena wanted to take Lauren to safety, but it was no use because who's to say the Wendigos wouldn't thwart their attempts to leave again? "I do; but it wouldn't be wise to do so in our current situation. So we will remain here; and help defeat this threat. Then, we'll return home"

"You make it sound so easy" Lauren had to laugh.

"Well; they are a pack of temperamental children…" Serena exhaled. "… I would've taken them down there and then if the other one hadn't come up behind me. This isn't the first time I've had to shield and protect you from formidable foes. I will not let _anything_ happen to you…" She brought her into another hug. "… I swear"

 **Kitchen**

When Bo entered the kitchen she found her Grandparent's huddled up at the dinner table. She could sense their anxiety from where she stood. And if they of all people, were scared; then they had serious problems. "Everything okay?" she approached them.

Abigail smiled at her, waving her over to sit with them. "Everything's fine dear…" she wasn't going to cause panic for no good reason. "… Your Grandfather and I were just having a discussion about something. That's all" she made it sound like no big deal.

But Bo wasn't that dense. "You're a terrible liar Grams…" she said. "…. It's not in your nature; you're just too sweet. So, do you guys wanna tell me what's _really_ going on?" she leaned her arms on the surface of the table. Ready to hear it.

"It's been a long day little one…" Griffin tapped her arm, "… It's nothing that can't wait until morning" he didn't want her to be stressed out at time like this.

Only, Bo was sick of being pushed to the side. This was happening _because_ of her. She had to be the one to fix it. Or at least try. "Gramps, please don't treat me like I'm a little girl…" her tone was calm. "… I'm ready to deal with this. I know there was a time when mentioning Dyson's name would almost break me; but those days are gone. I wanna help; so how about you let me?"

Looking to his Wife, Griffin nodded. "Alright…" he admired her bravery. Perhaps she wasn't so little anymore. "… Your Grandmother and I were wondering _how_ Dyson managed to recover from Tamsin's attempt on his life. From what she described; it didn't sound like something one comes back from"

"Yeah, she told me…" Bo was glad she got Tamsin to tell her. "… Well, you guys have been around for a long time; have you ever heard of a Wendigo coming back from something like that?" she knew her Grandparents had encountered many species of Fae through their long lives.

"We're aware Wendigos can heal themselves; but it's slow. It takes time…" Abigail said, "… And to heal from a beating of Tamsin's description; _cannot_ be done. He definitely would've died after that"

Bo had to be thorough though, "Are you sure?"

Abigail nodded, "Without question"

"So the question still remains; how did a low level Wendigo such as Dyson, cheat death?" Griffin asked aloud.

"I don't think he did…" Serena had all eyes on her as she entered the kitchen. "… I left Lauren in my room to rest; poor thing, she's exhausted. You can go to her if you'd like…" she told Bo. Who just told her that she was of better use here, discussing the plan to keep Lauren safe. "… As you wish. As I was saying; I don't think Dyson cheated death. Well, not of his own accord" she took a seat at the table.

Abigail frowned, "Do you have an explanation for it?"

Serena nodded, wincing a little as she got comfortable. Her wound was the least of her worries at the moment. "Resurrection comes to mind…" she said. "… It could be that his Family found his body in the wake of his death; then conducted a ritual to revive him. But, rituals like that; demand a price"

"What kind of price?" Bo asked.

"When someone dies; their soul passes on. Whether that be to the Higher Heavens, or the lowest parts of the Underworld. To revive someone; their soul needs to be placed back into their original body but it cannot remain there by itself. It needs an anchor of some kind" Serena explained.

She didn't practice that kind of magic, it was dark. The only person who would know the exact way to do a spell like that; was her ex-Husband. And she didn't want to expose Lauren to that madness.

Bo kind of understood that; but not much. "So what're we talking here? A necklace, bracelet; magical keyring?"

Serena shook her head, "It's not that simple I'm afraid. For a life to be restored; another must also be taken. But not right away. When someone is brought back from the dead, their second chance is a one-time offer. They only stay alive; if their _anchor_ stays alive too"

"So you're saying; if we find Dyson's anchor, and kill them; he'll die too?" Bo wanted to make sure she was hearing that right.

"For good, yes…" Serena replied. "… Finding his anchor shouldn't be too difficult. He would have to be linked to someone who shares his blood. Meaning, a member of his family. Perhaps a brother or a sister" she told them.

Which just made Bo groan in frustration. "Do you know how many of those he has? Tons!" she sighed, rubbing her eyes. She was so tired. "One Wendigo is hard enough to take down; let alone six!" she had to get some sleep. "I'm gonna crash for the night; I'll check on Lauren on my way" she kissed her Grandparents goodnight, then left.

Serena couldn't help but have her own doubts about this. "Though Bo claims she wants to help kill that pack of beasts; she did consider herself one of them some time ago. Can she really be the one to help rid us of them forever?" she asked.

Abigail had no problem answering that. "I understand your reason for asking that; but Bo may surprise us yet. After all; she has a protective nature. And as long as Lauren's in danger, she will fight until her last breath. I can assure you"

"Okay then; I think I'll turn in for the night. Thank you again for your help today" Serena smiled at them both, then walked back to her room.

"I know you believe what you told her; but perhaps we're underestimating the hold Dyson once had on Bo…" Griffin spoke. "… Yes, she loves Lauren. But what if some part of her; still cares for him?" he couldn't help but wonder.

Abigail shrugged, "I guess that's something we'll have to wait to uncover…" she stood from the table, waiting for her Husband. "… I just hope it's not too late when we do" they walked off to their bedroom, turning the lights off after them.

 **Serena's Bedroom**

As Serena was getting to her room, she saw Bo exit. "Still sleeping?" she referred to her daughter. To which Bo nodded, "She's had quite the day; we all have"

Bo knew if she didn't speak her mind now, then it was going to eat away at her. "You're probably wishing she'd found someone else to be with; now that all this has happened? I bet there're plenty of people who she could love, who wouldn't end up putting her in danger" she hated herself for that.

But Serena wasn't holding that against her. "You're right, she could find someone else to love…" she saw the sad look on Bo's face. "… But none of those people would make her smile the way _you_ do" she told her.

"What'd you mean?" Bo was totally expected a telling off from her.

"Without happiness; love means nothing…" Serena said. "… And _you_ make her happy. At the end of the day, that's all I care about. You have my word that I'll help you defeat this threat; Vampires and Witches working together is an alliance those beasts won't see coming"

Bo nodded, smiling. "As long as Lauren's safe; I'd work with the Devil himself. I really do love her you know" she wanted her to know that.

Serena admired her courage. "I know" with that, she and Bo said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. She entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Lauren was out like a light in the bed, so Serena laid next to her; shutting off the light.

Something Bo said was gnawing at her.

What if an alliance between herself and Bo's Family wasn't enough? What if they actually did need to make a deal with the Devil? Or someone, who was a close second. Thankfully, Serena knew just the devilish person to help them; only she swore to herself she'd never contact him as long as she lived.

But Lauren's safety wasn't something she was willing to gamble. Maybe it was time to bring in the big guns. Trying to make this work would be difficult, but she had something to help.

Lauren.

So she held her daughter's hand while she slept. Then closed her eyes, silently chanting a dead language. She was attempting something that would take a lot of magic. As long as she held Lauren's hand she could channel her. Lauren wouldn't feel the difference as long as she kept sleeping.

Serena felt herself slipping away; she was projecting a copy of herself to somewhere else.

 **Unknown Location**

Opening her eyes; Serena found herself in a dimly lit room. She spun around, when someone said her name. Before her; was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Even after all this time; he hadn't aged a day. "Novak" she breathed.

Novak approached her; wanting to touch her face but immediately sensed that she wasn't _actually_ here with him. "Astral Projection…" He smiled, "… You always loved that ability. What brings you here Serena?" He hadn't spoken to her in so long; not since they made their deal.

"It's Lauren; she's in danger" Serena replied.

Even though he was supposed to be this Evil Warlock; it didn't mean Novak didn't love his daughter. Because he did. Very much. And being away from her, killed him. "Tell me who, and where…" He was ready to kill anyone who harmed his daughter. "… I'll take care of it"

Serena bowed her head, laughing. "Such the protector Novak…" She spoke. "… It's nice to see that hasn't changed. But sadly, it isn't that simple this time. It seems we have quite the Wendigo infestation"

"Wendigos?" Novak frowned. It wasn't like Serena to place Lauren in any kind of danger. If anything, she would've kept her far away from it. Which meant there was more to this. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning? Preferably _before_ you fade away" he knew she couldn't hold her projection for much longer.

Over the next three minutes; Serena explained everything that'd gone on. And as she predicted, Novak was shocked. But he was more concerned that his daughter was in love with a Vampire. He'd known a few; and they weren't nice people to be around. "Does she really love this girl?"

She nodded, "She does…" The last thing she needed was for him to fly off the handle. "… I believe Bo to be honourable. The way she fights for Lauren; it's a way only a devoted partner can" she didn't question Bo's loyalty.

"How can you defend her when _she_ seems to be the reason Lauren's in danger in the first place?" He didn't get an answer from her. "You said it yourself; the Wendigo is only after Lauren because he's obsessed with this Bo girl. Remove her from Lauren's life; the threat goes along with her" to him it was that simple.

But not for Serena. "So that's your advice? Steal Lauren away from her love so she can grow to hate me? No, I won't do that. We've taken a long time to build our relationship. We are in a good place right now and I won't ruin it by breaking her heart"

"If breaking her heart is the price for keeping her alive, then it doesn't seem steep to me!" Novak turned away, sighing. This was why he hated staying away. If he'd been there when his daughter was attacked; he would've obliterated those animals. "So, what _is_ your plan? Assuming you have one of course?"

"Bo's former Boyfriend; the one who wants Lauren's head?" Serena had to explain everything. "He was resurrected almost a year ago. A member of his Family must be his link to the living. Problem is; he has many siblings. And getting them all in one place hasn't been easy" she exhaled.

Novak hummed. "It's quite the predicament you've landed yourself in Serena…" He couldn't help but laugh. "… If you want me to help; I will. She's my daughter too; and her safety comes above everything"

"Why couldn't you have said that when she was a child?" Serena wished she could've heard that before. "Oh, I remember. It was because you loved the dark arts more than your family. I don't doubt your love for her Novak; but I'm not a fool. So don't treat me like one" she wasn't irate, she was just saying how she felt.

And it wasn't a lie either. Because Novak was still very much addicted to his power. It had a grip on him that was unbreakable. But he loved his little girl. He noticed something stained on his ex's shirt. It was blood. "What is this?" He asked.

Serena looked down, her wound had opened up. Most likely due to how weak she was. And using her powers to project herself here wasn't helping matters. "I was stabbed; I thought I'd healed myself enough but, I guess I was mistaken. I think that's my cue to leave"

"Wait…" He hovered a hand over her stomach. It didn't matter if she wasn't real; her energy was so he was going to place a healing spell on her. So that when she got back to her body, her wound would've vanished. "… I'll be with you by morning; perhaps you should prepare Lauren for my arrival" he finished healing her.

"I hope I'm making the right decision by involving you" Serena wasn't sure about this.

Novak just smiled. "I swear to you Serena; my intentions for Lauren are pure…" He told her, "… Her safety _is_ what matters most to me. Maybe I didn't show it before; but I want to now. Go, get some rest" he snapped his fingers and watched her fade away.

Well, this was an interesting turn of events.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, Lauren's Papa is coming to town! What will befall them? Let me know; thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry, this one's late. Busy this week. But here you go. Hot of the press for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Let Me Explain**

 **Bo's Bedroom – Next Morning**

Bo didn't sleep for hours after everyone turned in. She just couldn't bring herself to drop off. She kept replaying that standoff in her head, over and over again. The way Dyson looked at her; the way he mouthed his declaration of love to her. It made her skin crawl. She should've shot him right then and there but, something wouldn't let her pull the trigger.

It wasn't feelings of longing, or love. Not for him. She couldn't feel that way about him anymore. It was more for the fact, that if she'd done it. If she'd pulled that trigger and taken his life, then she was no better than him.

The guilt of the act alone, would cause her to spiral back into that dark pit of self-loathing. One that she thought she would never get out of. Not since before leaving for school. But as soon as she got there; and met Kenzi, and then Lauren; she knew there was hope for someone as lost as herself.

She was loved.

And to be loved by someone as pure hearted as Lauren; it made her life worth living again.

Thinking of that made her smile; and allowed her to find the peace to get some sleep. But it was when she closed her eyes, and drifted further into unconsciousness that she was taken back into the deepest parts of her pain mind. Opening a door that she _always_ kept locked.

One that held behind it; all of her tortured memories.

And once she was through the door, there was no going back.

 **Ricky's Bar – 2 Years Ago**

 _Any other bar._

 _They could've gone to_ anyotherbar _. But no, they had to come to this one. The one that was the closest to her home. Bo had been living this life for the last year. And for the first couple of months it was a lot of fun. Doing whatever she wanted without fear of consequence was so seductive to her._

 _And Dyson knew that. He knew that exploiting her desire for freedom was the way to make her fall for him. And Bo did. She fell fast, and she fell hard. Whatever he told her, she just took his word for it. Whatever he asked of her, she did. It was more than loyalty; it was almost like ownership._

 _But Bo was so blinded by her infatuation with him that she didn't see it. She didn't see the damage he was causing her. What he was doing to her innocent soul; she didn't see any of it. Because she didn't_ want _to see it. It was better to get caught up in the euphoric feeling of love than think about anything_ _less than that._

 _It was another night on the prowl for their little group. Wendigos and Vampires were similar creatures in certain ways. They both craved life as their sustenance. But in order to gain that sustenance; they had to take the life of others. But of all the places they could've come; they had to come here._

 _To Bo's dismay._

 _She knew that being here would draw her Family right to her. Being without them hurt her; but Dyson always made her believe that they were suppressing her. That they didn't want her to be free. And that was all she'd ever wanted. So, she left._

 _She left with Dyson and never went back._

 _Until now._

 _When the nine of them entered the bar; all eyes were on them. The patrons instantly saw their young faces and thought they were up to no good. And they were spot on. Because they were there to have their own kind of fun. Which, wouldn't be so fun for_ them _._

 _Logan, Dyson's eldest brother; got them a table in the back and ordered a round of drinks. The bartender was a little intimidated and refrained from asking him for their . So, they sat; they drank, they laughed, and in doing so, disrupted the entire establishment._

 _After a while; they nine of them got so rowdy that the owner asked them to either quieten down, or leave. And when he stepped to them; Logan stood and faced off with him._ _"I'm sorry; is our business not good enough for this pigsty?" He laughed at the owner._

 _Who didn't appreciate the insult. "That's it; get the hell outta my bar!" He pointed to the door. When all of them laughed at him rather than did as he said; he got even angrier. "Do you hooligans not understand English?! I said; get out!" He yelled in his face._

" _Is that your scary face?" Logan asked. "It's not bad. But mine's better!" His eyes flashed yellow. He grabbed the man by his neck and took a large bite of his flesh. Not stopping until he tore his throat out. He dropped the man's body to the ground; looking around, he saw everyone try to run in terror._

 _But his siblings covered all the exits in a flash._

 _Logan licked his lips. "So! Here's what's gonna happen people…" He walked into the middle of the bar with his posse behind him. "… You're all going to kindly, offer yourselves to us. Trust me, it's easier if you just give in. Don't, and well…" He sighed, looking down to the dead owner. "… You'll die like him"_

" _What are you?" One woman asked._

 _Maze eyed her up, she was young, healthy, probably lived a good life. She'd be a nice meal. Walking up to her, she took a lock of her hair and twirled it around in her fingers. "Kinda depends on your definition. But for now; I guess you can refer to us as Angels of Death. And we've come to collect!" She tore into her._

 _Bo closed her eyes and turned away, hearing the screams. When she first began living with them; this was something they did often. And Bo liked it. She was a Vampire, and it was in her nature to feed. She'd killed a lot of people in the time she'd been with them. But now, it felt disgusting._

 _Unnatural._

 _And she didn't want to do it anymore. So, as Maze was feeding; she saw the woman below her reaching for her to get help. Bo felt like she had to do something. So she did. She pulled Maze off of her, and wrapped her neck with a dish towel. "That's enough Maze!"_

 _Maze frowned, wiping the blood form her mouth. "What the hell just happened?" She couldn't believe Bo had the nerve to interrupt her dinner. "D? Grab your girl before she becomes my next course!" She growled at her brother._

 _Dyson grabbed Bo and pulled her to stand. "What the hell are you doing Bo?!" He yelled at her. "This isn't how things work, you know that!" He didn't understand her sudden change of attitude._

 _Bo pushed him off of her. "That's just it Dyson! This isn't how things are supposed to work; we shouldn't be killing innocent people!" She told him. "I won't do it anymore" she stood her ground, folding her arms._

 _That was when Logan approached them. "Something wrong D?" He asked his brother. Overhearing everything. Dyson didn't answer him. "Bo?" He looked at her next. "Something to say? Now would be the time" he smiled._

 _Since he was the oldest, and clearly the scariest; Bo was fearful of Logan. "This whole deal we have going on? Going into bars and killing all the customers; I'm not feeling it anymore. At first it was fun, sure. But now; their faces are haunting me" she didn't want to do it anymore._

" _I get it…" Logan was understanding. For a second. "… You feel like you're losing yourself to the killing, right?" She nodded. "But, this isn't something you feel. It's something you_ become _!" He growled at her, making her jump. "We freed you, from your repressive family and this's how you repay us?"_

 _Bo frowned. "Repay you?" She didn't get that. "What I said wasn't an insult, Logan. It was an opinion! Last I checked; I was allowed one! You know what? I don't wanna do this anymore!" She turned to Dyson. "I thought you were someone else when I met you; but you're just a monster" she used her speed to run out of the bar in a blur._

 _Dyson bowed his head shamefully._

 _And Logan noticed. His brother was thinking about what she said. He was judging himself for it. Logan couldn't have that. "You listen to me!" He grabbed the back of his brother's head. "Being a Monster is who you are. Who we all are! Maybe she just needs a little reminder. Hmm?" He winked at him._

" _Maybe she does…" Dyson smirked. "… Let's go give her one" he followed his brother out the door, along with his Siblings who followed closely behind._

 _If Bo needed a wakeup call; then that's what she was going to get._

* * *

 _It took Bo a second after she left to realise just how stupid she'd been. This past year; all she'd done was fall in line. She did whatever Dyson said. And whatever Logan said because he was considered their leader. But now all she wanted to do, was go home._

 _To her real family._

 _She managed to get a few miles away from the bar thanks to her speed. So now she was on a main road in the middle of nowhere at the dead of night. You know; because that was the best time to be alone. She took her phone out and called her sister. "Tamsin? It's me" she whispered._

" _Bo? Oh my god! Is that really you? Are you okay?" Tamsin couldn't believe she was talking to her right now._

 _Bo cried. "Not really. Can you come get me? I really screwed up T…" She'd been so stupid. And now all of her guilt was destroying her. "… I thought being with him was what I wanted, but it's not. I just wanna come home"_

" _Okay, just calm down…" Tamsin said. "… Where are you? I'll come get you right now" she'd been waiting for this day for the last year._

 _Bo looked around and there were no road signs. But she knew where she was. "A few miles up the road from Rick's Bar on the outskirts of town. I kinda left Dyson and his family hanging; they're angry with me so I don't know if they'll try and follow me. I'm really scared T" she breathed._

" _Don't worry about that, okay?" Tamsin didn't want her panicking. "Just keep running until you get to the Gas Station a few miles up. The Gas & Go; do you remember how to get there?" She asked. _

" _Yeah, I don't think it's far from where I am. I'll meet you there" Bo hung up the phone and went to blur off in the direction of the gas station when she was met with the face of Dyson's sister Casey._

 _Casey smiled at her, "Don't tell me you're leaving us?" She sniffed Bo out before all her siblings. Finding scents was her thing. And no one could beat her at it. "I'd say you have about fifteen minutes before the others catch up to us. That's more than enough time to come up with an apology for Dyson and Logan"_

 _Bo backed away from her. "I'm not apologising to anyone! I'm going home! Something I should've done a long time ago. You can't stop me Casey…" she moved passed her, when Casey grabbed her arm forcefully. "… Let me go!"_

" _You think you just get to go home whenever you feel like it?" Casey asked. "No, Bo. Going home, was never an option for you. You gave up that right when you gave yourself to Dyson. You're Mates; we take that very seriously in our culture" she reminded her._

 _Mating was something a Wendigo considered sacred._

 _That was when Bo laughed, "Well I'm not one of you! And I don't remember signing a contract so, I'm gonna bounce…" She still couldn't move due to the grip Casey had on her. "… Last warning Casey; let go of me" she stared at her._

" _Or what?" Casey smirked._

 _Pools of colour flushed into Bo's eyes, turning them blood red. "Or you'll lose that arm!" She threatened her. But when Casey didn't take heed of it; Bo knew she had to demonstrate. So, she used all of her strength to pull Casey's arm out of her socket. And she did. "Told you" she dropped Casey's lifeless arm to the ground._

 _Casey screamed as she cradled a bloody stump with her left arm. "You better run bitch!" She looked up with piercing yellow eyes. "Because when I get my hands on you; I'm gonna tear you in half!" She roared._

" _Don't you mean_ hand _?" Bo couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Sorry, that was insensitive._ _But in my defence; I did give you a heads up._ _This's really on you. You get your ignorance from your brother. Speaking of siblings; mine's waiting for me. So, later" she shot off in the opposite direction._

 **Present**

Before her mind could pull her in any deeper; Bo was awoken by a hand on her arm. It was Lauren. "Hey, how're you feeling?" She sat up properly, seeing that her Girlfriend was looking a lot better than yesterday.

"Good…" Lauren smiled. "… I guess I really needed that sleep. But my Mom seemed to be worse off than me; I left her to sleep. So uh; what's the plan now that we're all together? My Mom won't tell me anything" she was getting tired of people keeping things from her.

Bo didn't really know the plan herself; but she wanted to be honest with Lauren. It was important for their relationship. "Your Mom thinks Dyson might be magically linked to one of his siblings. It explains how he was able to come back from Tamsin's fatal attack. If we find the person he's linked to, and kill them; then he'll go with them"

"Okay; but I thought you said he had _many_ siblings…" Lauren remembered hearing that. "… How will you know which one he's linked to?"

With a shrug, Bo sighed. "That's the thing; we don't. And who knows how long it's gonna take us to find out. I mean; how'd you even find out something like that? Do _you_ know?" She figured since Lauren was a Witch that she'd know.

But Lauren just shook her head, "Sorry. That kind of magic is dangerous, and not practiced for a reason. It comes with unforeseen consequences. Plus, it's Dark Magic. Only someone who practices that kind of magic could give you and answer" that much she knew.

"Well then I guess we're back to square one…" Bo rubbed he face in exhaustion. "… You don't happen to know anyone who practices Dark Magic, do you?" She was hoping.

"Only my Dad…" Lauren said. "… But I don't think he's an option. I haven't seen him since I was about three years old. I don't really remember that much of him. I only know what he looks like because my Mom kept an old picture. Every time I bring him up my she gets weird. So, it's easy to just leave it all in the past"

Bo could understand that, "Fair enough. Hey? Do you wanna get some breakfast? I smell bacon" she took a whiff of the air.

Lauren frowned, she couldn't smell anything from up here. "How can you possibly know—" then she realised. "Right; heightened senses. I keep forgetting about that one" she chuckled.

Getting up off the bed, Bo pulled Lauren up with her and to the door. "Trust me; it's a blessing _and_ a curse" she led her out of the room and downstairs.

 **Dining Room**

It didn't matter how much Abigail cooked; everything she made was sucked up by the Vacuum Tamsin had for a mouth. "Tamsin! There are other people in this house _besides_ you. Please, have a second thought for them" she stopped her from touching the new tray of food she'd brought out.

"I'm downsizing my blood rations; I've gotta have _something_ to fill the void, don't I?" Tamsin looked at her dumb. But then realised she'd just put her foot in it. Changing the size of her rations was something she was keeping to herself.

But now she'd said it, and Griffin of all people was shocked to hear such a thing. " _You_ are cutting your blood portions down?" He couldn't believe it. "Why the sudden change?"

Tamsin sighed, she'd walked right into this now so she had to answer. "Well, I figured since we're gonna be going back to school after this whole mess is over; that I should stick to the routine I had there. One bottle of blood a day; nothing more" that was her new mantra.

Abigail hugged her from where she sat. "I'm so proud of you dear…" She really was. "… It's taken some time, but you've finally seen the light. I knew you had it in you to be better. Well done" she was really happy for her.

"What's going on?" Bo walked in with Lauren hand in hand. All she caught was the end of her Grandmother's sentence. "Something we should know?" She wondered.

Tamsin shook her head, "Nope, not a thing! Sit; eat!" She wanted the attention off of herself. "There's plenty to choose from…" She silently thanked her Grandmother for cooking extra. "… Well; there is _now_ " she laughed.

Everyone sat at the table, digging into their food. "How are you feeling dear?" Abigail asked Lauren, "Is your head still causing you pain?"

Lauren shook her head with a small smile. "Actually, no. I'm feeling fine, thank you for asking. My Mom's still a bit weak though; that's why I let her sleep in a little longer" she drank some of her orange juice.

Breakfast was going well; very well in fact. But the mood changed when Serena entered the room looking a little flustered. "Lauren?" She called her. "I need to speak with you for a moment; please, it's important" she waved her over.

But by the time Lauren even got to her; the doorbell sounded through the house. Bo was the one to whoosh over to the front door and answer it. She saw a tall man before her. And he was good looking for an old guy. Although, he didn't look that old. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Dad?"

Bo turned around, seeing the shock wash over her Girlfriend's face. "This's your Dad?" She pointed at him, not knowing what to think. "You mean the one who left you and your Mom because he got addicted to Dark Magic?" She was rambling.

"One in the same" Lauren replied.

Novak smiled. "I see my reputation proceeds me…" He took a breath. "… Forgive me if I'm a little surprised by your reaction; I thought your Mother would've told you I was coming by now" he looked at Serena.

Lauren also turned to her, "You knew he was coming?"

Serena nodded, "I was the one who called him…" She saw the hurt on Lauren's face. "… Last night, while you were sleeping; I sent a projection of myself to his home. He's here to help, Lauren" she told her.

"Help?" Lauren laughed. "What happened to him being untrustworthy? That's what you've always told me!" She yelled, she couldn't believe this. "And now what? Suddenly you trust him?" She asked her.

Novak stepped inside the house, wanting to explain things to his daughter. "Lauren, if I may—" he was thwarted from getting closer to his daughter by the younger brunette who was now in front of him. Scowling.

"I never said you could come in, pal!" Bo wasn't going to let him hurt Lauren. He asked her who she was. "I'm her Girlfriend; and I'm not gonna let you near her if you're gonna make her upset" she really wasn't.

He looked at her, "So, _you_ are the reason why a pack of wild beasts is hunting my daughter. Serena? Remove this girl from my sight at once, before things take an _unpleasant_ turn" he stated calmly.

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand, pulling her backwards. "How about you remove yourself?" She told him. "Mom may've called you here; but I don't _want_ or _need_ you! I've gone my whole life without a Dad; and I don't need one now…" She looked at Bo. "… Can we go upstairs?"

Bo nodded, taking her hand. "Yeah, let's go" she led her up the stairs and away from them.

Novak sighed, "That didn't go as I'd planned"

Serena folded her arms, "When does it ever go as you plan?" She was interrupted when Griffin, Abigail and Tamsin exited the dining room. "I'm so sorry for that little scene. I slept late. I meant to tell Lauren this morning. This's my doing" she bowed her head.

Tamsin nudged her arm with a smile. "Don't beat yourself up Teach…" She'd gotten really comfortable around her. Even though she was her Headmistress; Tamsin felt like she was more of a friend. "… Everyone's entitled to freak out about something this huge. It'll blow over, trust me"

"So, would you care to introduce us?" Griffin asked.

Serena nodded, "Of course! Everyone this's Novak Windsor; my Ex-Husband and as you're probably aware; Lauren's Father" she let Novak do the rest of the introduction.

"Pleasure…" Novak shook their hands. "… And as far as exes go; we never actually filed for divorce. It wasn't really that kind of arrangement" he didn't know why he was telling them this; but he felt like he had to. It wasn't his decision to separate from Serena.

"Novak…" Serena scowled at him. "… _Enough_. Do what you came here to do; _help_ " she didn't have time to talk about this nonsense. Nor did she want to relive that pain. It was enough the first time around.

Novak nodded, "Right…" He smiled. "… Perhaps you we could start with someone filling me in on what's been happening around here?" He looked at the four of them. He'd gotten a clear picture from Serena last night but he still needed to understand the situation.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

When they got to the room; Lauren walked straight to the window. She couldn't believe her Father was here. After all this time. It wasn't until Bo tried to talk to her, that she noticed some items in the room began to shake. Things from her desk and books on her shelf began to levitate. "Uh, Lauren?"

Lauren was blocking everything out as she closed her eyes. Focusing on her anger. She didn't hear Bo continue to call her. Her body felt almost charged. Like something was building up inside of her. Until, Bo placed a hand on her shoulder. Then Lauren snapped out of it and turned around.

But as she did, the objects in the air fell to the ground with a thud. "Did I do that?" She wasn't sure. It's not like it was a common occurrence for her.

"Well it definitely wasn't me…" Bo had never seen anything like that. "… What was that?"

Shaking her head while holding it, Lauren answered with a shaky voice. "I dunno. All I can feel is anger, and it's horrible…" She walked away, breathing through it. "… My Father, Bo. He's here, after all these years. How am I supposed to deal with this?" She dropped down onto her Girlfriend's bed.

Bo sat next to her, "I don't think that's something I can answer…" She said. "… Only you know how to deal with this Lauren. He's _your_ Dad. And yeah; I know the things he's done are kinda terrible. But that doesn't make him any less of a Father. He's here now; and he wants to help. Maybe you should let him" she didn't know what kind of answer to give her.

As someone who'd lost her Parents very young; this sort of thing didn't happen to her.

"I don't trust him" Lauren told her.

"You don't have to trust him to work with him. I mean; yeah, it helps. But it's not always about trusting someone. It's about wanting to beat your common enemy. Right now; he wants this mess cleaned up as much as we do. If his death glare to me was any indication" Bo sighed.

She wasn't going to lie. When Novak looked into her eyes and placed the blame solely on her; she was a little terrified. He had to be powerful. She could almost see it in his eyes.

Lauren held her hand, "Don't listen to him…" She didn't want her thinking it. "… I don't blame you for any of this. This's the path we're on; it's up to us to make it to the other side alive. And we will" she kissed her.

"Hope so…" Bo rested her forehead against Lauren's. Taking a moment. "… Feel better?"

"A little…" Lauren smiled, pulling away. "… Actually, a lot. It's like I've got this new energy or something. Weird huh?" She couldn't put her finger on it.

Bo chuckled, "Yes you are. But I love you anyway" she pulled Lauren into her lap, kissing her again. They needed these moments now more than ever. Moments that weren't ruled by tension or drama. Just them, and their happiness.

What was so wrong with that?

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, that's nice. Let me know what you think. Much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry for this being late; but glad you're all liking the new story. Thanks for the amazing reviews, keep them coming for this one too.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Don't Hurt Yourself**

 **McCorrigan Estate**

Tamsin had been idly standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her Grandparents converse with Serena and Lauren's Father. She didn't know why she was being left out of the conversation now; since it was her resources and skills that got them this far. It was so rude of them.

They were taking over, and she didn't like it.

"What's going on?" Bo and Lauren walked up behind her, wondering what the grown-ups were talking about. Tamsin just told them they were talking about possible way to separate Dyson from his siblings long enough for them to find who he was linked to. "That's a good thing, right?" Bo asked.

Tamsin just shrugged, "I dunno; I don't speak Witch…" she cocked her head to the side, taking in Lauren's Father. He was so rugged. "… You're probably gonna hate me for saying this but, your Dad's kinda hot" she was talking to Lauren.

Who just gagged, "Ew, Tamsin! That's gross!" she did hate her for saying it.

"Yeah T, super inappropriate…" Bo slapped her sister's arm, she always knew the wrong things to say. "… I think we should weigh in on this little group meeting; after all, this concerns us just as much as it does them. More so, even" she didn't like being left out of things.

And Lauren was all for that, "You're right! Let's go…" she took Bo's hand and walked into the kitchen, taking everyone off guard with their entrance. "… So uh, does someone wanna tell us what the plan is? Or are you gonna keep us in the dark about it?"

Serena admired her daughter's brave spirit; but something else was happening with her. "Lauren? Are you alright?" she sensed it in her.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Lauren replied, she felt really fuzzy all of a sudden.

Novak noticed it too; "Because you're exuding a strange energy right now…" he stood from the table, approaching her. "… I'm not gonna hurt you. Okay?" he waved a hand over her, using his powers to pin point the problem. "Your Magic; it's almost as if you've just come into it. But that's not possible" he didn't understand.

"Why isn't it possible?" Lauren asked.

"Because you're of age…" he said, then turned to Serena. "… Is there something you'd like to tell me, Serena?" he knew there was something going on here. "Why is she only tapping into her adult powers, _now_?" he asked his ex.

Serena sighed, standing. "I think you and I should have a little chat; in private…" she watched Novak walk off into the foyer, away from everyone else. She stood near Lauren on her way, touching her face. "… There's nothing to panic about sweetie. This's a good thing. I knew you had it in you" she winked, then left.

"So, I guess this means my Magic's here to stay…" Lauren let out a laugh. "… About time huh?" now had to be the perfect time for her to become all that she was. And her revenge would be so much sweeter; if she was the Witch who brought Dyson to his knees.

* * *

Novak stood with his arms folded, he couldn't believe what he'd just found out. "A child that comes from one Magical Parent; I could see something like this happening. But Lauren, comes from us! _Two_ , powerful magical beings; and only _now_ she's tapping into her Magic? What went wrong?"

Serena found it hard not to take that as an insult. "Wrong?" she frowned. "There's _nothing_ wrong with her Novak! And if you ever say anything like that to her; I'll turn you inside out!" she wasn't having this kind of attitude.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that…" he really didn't. "… I just don't understand. Why has it taken her this long to receive her Magic?"

"You really want to know the reason?" She knew he wasn't going to like it, but if he wanted the truth then that's what he was going to get. "Lauren kept herself from tapping into her magic; because she didn't want to run the risk of becoming like you!"

Novak raised his eyebrows. He didn't see that coming. "I see…" he turned away, taking a breath. He hadn't even been in her life, and yet she was suffering because of him. "… My affliction is of my own choosing. She won't end up like me if she walks the right path"

"You've seriously kept telling yourself that, after all these years?" She watched him frown at her. "Are you forgetting, that your Father and _his_ before him _also_ turned to darkness. Maybe it's something that runs in your family" she didn't want Lauren to turn Dark; but given the evidence it was a possibility.

He approached her. He knew what she meant, but he'd been silently trying to convince himself for years that this was his own problem. He didn't want his daughter to walk the same line. "Then let's just hope it's only the males who inherit the dark gene. But I must ask; would it be so bad if she had it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked.

"Would you love her any less?" he replied.

Serena got close to him, "She is my daughter…" she said. "… And I have, and always _will_ ; be her _Mother_. That title can also be known as a Protector. And I _will_ protect her from _every_ evil that this world holds; even one within herself" she wasn't losing Lauren too.

Not to that evil.

"I sense no darkness in her…" That was the first thing Novak checked. Just in case. "… Nor the desire for it to be created. She's _pure_ , Serena. And with our guidance, she could very well become one of the most powerful Witches this earth has ever seen. After all, she is a Windsor" he smiled.

"Part of her is, yes…" Serena knew of Novak's family legacy. Which was why she took over the school when his Mother passed. "… But that's all that ties her to you. Not her Magic, or her strength; that comes from her, and her _alone_ " she knew Lauren was special.

From the day she was born; Serena knew it.

"For her sake; I hope you're right" he backed up and went back to the kitchen; There was no time to sit around; they were at war and they needed to come up with a solid plan to take down their enemies.

As they both re-entered the kitchen; they found that Lauren had provided them with a possible plan of attack. She suggested that they use a branding spell; to brand Dyson's soul and in turn it would also brand the soul of the person he was linked to. That was how that kind of spell worked.

"I'm impressed; I didn't expect you to know of a spell that complex" Novak honestly didn't.

Lauren just smiled at him; but it wasn't a nice one. "I may've only just come into my Magic; but I've been studying Witchcraft since I was a kid. Had to learn from someone" that was a jab aimed at his absence.

"Okay, so how does this whole thing work? Do we need to make a special branding rod? Because I am _totally_ up for burning that asshole with a hot poker!" Tamsin was up for anything as long as it meant she could hurt Dyson a little more.

"It's not that kind of branding?" Serena said. "It's a ritual that'll be performed by either of me or Novak; once it's completed, Dyson will be branded with a magical symbol on his neck. And because they're linked; the person that resurrected him will have the same one. That's how we'll know"

Bo was a little confused. "I don't know much about Magic, but from what I was learning in class about spells and rituals; don't you need something of the one the spell is aimed at, for it to work?" she'd been enjoying that particular class in school.

Novak nodded, "She's right; we will need something of his to bind the spell. He was your Boyfriend…" he looked directly at Bo. "… Did you keep something to remember him by?"

"Not that I can recall…" Bo really didn't like her Girlfriend's Father; and that wasn't something she was supposed to be saying. "… If I did keep anything; it's probably in the back of my closet with all the other junk. I'll go look" she stood from the table.

"I'll go with you" Lauren took her hand as they both walked off.

Serena turned to Abigail and Griffin, "We're also going to need a few things for the spell. Four candles, a sage stick and as cruel as it is; a live animal…" Tamsin was the first to question that demand. "… Dyson's a Wendigo; an animal. To brand his _dead_ soul; we will need to sacrifice a _living_ animal in order to provide balance" it didn't make much sense to anyone but them.

Griffin stood, "We'll see what we can find. Please feel free to do your work in here; let's go girls" he ushered his Wife and Granddaughter out of the room.

Novak grabbed his bag from earlier, pulling out his spell book. "Shall we?" he gestured to the table, for them to begin preparing the spell.

Serena huffed, she hated this already.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

As soon as they got into the room; Bo went straight for her closet. Just like she said; she had a lot of junk in the back of the small wardrobe. It was quite sad really. She pulled out a few boxes; giving them a blow to remove the dust. And there was a lot of that too. "I never realised I was such a hoarder" she brought them over to her bed.

Lauren laughed, opening another box and looking inside. It was just a bunch of junk, just like her Girlfriend said. But she did find other things, like pictures of Bo before they met. Some of her as a child too. "You were the cutest!" she chuckled, holding up the photograph.

Looking over, Bo widened her eyes at the sight. "Oh no!" she snatched it from her. "Now you understand why this horrific image was kept in the back of my closet in a dusty box. It doesn't need to be seen by innocent eyes" she threw it back in the box.

Her first choice would be to rip it up; but her Grandmother would kill her if she did.

"Fine. But answer me this though; is there such a thing, as baby fangs?" Lauren was asking a serious question. She didn't know anything about Vampires before she met Bo. Just the usual.

Bo laughed, "Of course there isn't! Be realistic! How about we turn the tables on you Miss. Magic? How old do you have to be to get your broomstick licence?" she knew that was a joke, but she had to get back at her.

That just made Lauren giggle. "Hilarious. And I wouldn't use a broomstick; I much prefer my Grandmother's flying carpet…" she watched Bo's face drop in shock. Then asked if that was a real thing. "… I thought the joke was implied. We don't live in Aladdin; flying carpets aren't a thing"

Oddly, that made Bo sad. It would've been really cool if that was true. Suddenly, she found the one box she was looking for. It wasn't in the back of her closet like she thought. It was on the top shelf, wrapped in layers of duct tape. Clearly, she wanted to seal away those memories.

But it didn't occur to her; why she never just threw the box out. That was such a long time ago; and she blacked most of it out. She didn't keep it because she still loved him; there was no way that was the reason. Maybe it was to remind her of how close she came to losing herself completely.

She grabbed a scissors from her desk and cut the top off. When she opened it; she saw all the things she ever got from Dyson. There was a necklace he'd given her as a gift; a bracelet which was also a gift, and a dozen other various items.

Lauren reached a hand in, pulling out some pictures. They were all of Bo and Dyson; laughing, smiling, cuddling, and kissing. They looked good together; she couldn't deny that. "You look happy here" she mumbled.

Bo looked at the photo, then took it from her. "I was…" she answered honestly. "… But that was before I knew how much of a monster he was" she tore the picture in half.

"It's okay to remember the happier times with him Bo…" Lauren said. "… It doesn't give him power of you. Or is that not what this's about?" she asked, not sure of how Bo really felt about him.

But Bo realised what Lauren was thinking, and she needed to assure her right now. "No, it's not like that. I promise. Lauren, I love _you_ ; okay? What I had with Dyson; that was basically puppy love. It was nothing. It's not like what we have" she stood closer to her.

"I know" Lauren smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I think I've found what we need…" Bo went back to the box, reaching in and grabbing a ring that Dyson gave her a long time ago. "… It's his family ring; he gave it to me years ago. Will this be enough for the spell?"

Lauren nodded, "It's perfect"

Bo picked up the box, and emptied the contents into her trash can. She didn't need them anymore; and this was just another thing to give her freedom from his hold on her. "Where's a blow torch when you need one huh?" she chuckled.

But Lauren actually had an idea. "I might be able to help you out with that..." she stood in front of the metal can. "… I know I'm new with this whole Magic thing; but if I focus on it, I should be able to start a fire in the can. It's up to you" she looked at her Girlfriend.

And she didn't need to be asked twice. "Go for it" Bo said.

Lauren hovered her hand over the trash can; closing her eyes and focusing. She focused on her hate for Dyson, and for the things he'd done to her Mother. And also, for the things he'd put Bo through too. And just like that; a flame erupted from the can. And everything inside began to burn.

She turned back to her Girlfriend; who's eyes were firmly on the flames inside the can. She slipped her hand into hers. "We're gonna get him Bo…" she whispered. "… Then he'll never be able to hurt you again" she brought her into a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do with you" Bo breathed her in, holding on tight.

"Well let's hope you never have to find out" Lauren replied, hugging her even tighter.

 **Kitchen – Later**

Now that they had Dyson's ring; it was time for Serena and Novak to hold up their end of the deal and perform the spell. Only, it was proving difficult for Serena. The spell they had to cast was one born from Dark Magic; and she promised herself that she'd never practice that craft.

"If it pleases you; you don't actually have to chant the spell with me…" Novak said. "… All I need is your power to fuel my own. A simple holding of hands would suffice. Dark Magic is my area; perhaps you should just leave the casting to me" he didn't mind.

Serena sighed, but that did seem like the better option. "Let's just get this over with" She took the ring from Bo's hands; and also, the animal from Tamsin. Since it was a dark spell; they needed an animal that was represented as evil in these kinds of spells.

So, Novak told them to acquire a snake. Bo and Lauren had to look away when Novak sacrificed the poor creature. No, snakes weren't the nicest animals but they were still living creatures. They turned back once it was done, and he began chanting.

Everyone watched as the items on the table began to glow. It looked they were heating up. The flames rose from each candle that was situated on the table. But as Novak was chanting, he frowned and opened his eyes. "It's not enough"

"What's not enough?" Tamsin asked.

"The spell; it requires more power…" Novak looked at Serena, keeping a hold of her hands. "… We're not enough to sustain the spell"

No one but Lauren knew what that meant. They needed more power; and she happened to have come into her Magic just this morning. They could stop this now; and then they'd be back to square one. Getting rid of Dyson meant they could all have their lives back; so she had to do this.

She let go Bo's hand, then approached her Parents and pulled them apart. "I don't trust you…" She told Novak, then grabbed her Mother's hand with her left. "… But right now, I _need_ you. You need more power? You got it" she held his hand, the three of them linking together around the table.

Novak smiled. She was his daughter. Through and through. He held their hands tighter, chanting the words over and over again. The ring on the table started glow even brighter. And the flames grew higher and higher with each passing second.

 **Wendigo Hideout**

Dyson was in the middle of changing his sister's gauze, when he felt a sting on his neck. He hissed at first, but then he began screaming. Because it was more of a burning sensation now. He placed a hand over his neck; wondering what the hell it was.

The pain became so bad that he roared at the top of his lungs.

His younger brother Freddy; heard him and came running. "D? What's wrong?" He saw the burn on his neck; it was like someone was branding him with something. But there was no one here. "Oh my god! Logan!" He called his older brother.

But got no answer. "Come on; let's get you up!" He lifted him up as well as he could; then walked him to his room. After laying him down on the bed, he noticed the mark had been completed. It was in the shape of a Pentagram. "What is this?" He tried to touch it but Dyson just snatched his hand away.

"Where's Logan?" Dyson asked.

That was when Logan walked in; his face flushed from the pain he was feeling from the burn on his neck. All he remembered was grabbing a beer from the fridge, and then feeling pain in his neck and smashing the beer bottle on the floor. "I'm right here" he approached his brothers.

Freddy noticed his mark. "You have it too…" He pointed at it. "… How did this happen? Who did this to you?" He didn't understand.

"It's Magic…" Logan knew. He dated a Witch before, which was why he was able to bring Dyson back from death the first time. "… And that means; the blonde Witch was the only one who could've done this to us!" He was seething.

"But why? What do these marks mean?" Dyson sat up, touching the mark on his neck. It didn't hurt as much now.

Logan shrugged, "I dunno…" He honestly didn't. "… But I know someone who does. Let me call Sidney; maybe she can find something to fix these marks. Don't worry, just rest. Freddy? Watch over Maze. I'll be back" he walked off, scratching the marked scar on his neck.

 **McCorrigan Estate**

When the spell ended, the candles burned out and the three of them broke apart. But for Lauren, she became very weak all of a sudden. And began to fall backwards. Bo used her speed to catch her, trying to wake her up. "Lauren? What's wrong with her?"

Novak and Serena were at her side in a second, "The spell was too much for her. She's still so new at this; it'll take time for her to manage her powers. We should get her upstairs to rest…" he went to lift her into his arms, but Bo just held on tighter. "… Unless you'd like her to remain on the floor?"

Bo didn't like him; but he didn't seem to be lying about caring for Lauren. So she let go of her, and let him lift her up into his arms. "I'll show you to my room; she can rest there" she walked with him, out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Tamsin stepped forward, it seemed the only thing they were all doing a lot of was resting. She wanted to act now. "So, what now? Can I go and kill them?" She asked.

"You want to walk into a place full of Wendigos and start slaughtering them all one by one? The whole point of this spell was to know which one we need to kill in order for Dyson to die. We won't need to go to them; they'll come to us soon enough" Serena said.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Griffin asked.

Magic was the one thing she was an expert in. "Because now they're marked…" She told them, "… And when a spell marks someone; it comes with tremendous pain. They'll want someone to answer for that. Knowing what I am, they'll think I'm the culprit. We should prepare for their arrival" she began to clean up the mess she and Novak has made with the spell.

Tamsin looked at her Grandparents; who silently told her to go and arm up. All it took was a simple nod of their heads. She heard it loud and clear and set off to find her weapons and also call Maxwell and his team back to the house.

They were out somewhere doing a sweep.

 **Bo's Bedroom**

Bo ran to her bathroom as soon as they got to her bedroom; running the cold water and soaking a small towel underneath the tap. Lauren was a little warm from the exertion; so Novak said keeping her cool was the key to recovery.

When left the bathroom, she noticed Novak looking around her room. He'd stopped in front of her dresser, looking at the various photo frames she kept there. "What're you doing?" she asked him, giving him a fright.

Novak composed himself, turning around with a smile. "Just trying to figure you out…" he said, walking towards Lauren but Bo beat him to it with her speed. "… You don't trust me; that's fine. But Lauren _is_ my daughter. No matter how much she hates me. I will do whatever it takes to keep her alive. You're all better off having me around"

"Things like that have a habit of biting people in the ass…" She wasn't stupid. "… And I know evil when I see it" she sat beside her Girlfriend; placing the cold towel over her head.

He had to laugh at that sentence. "Says the one who feeds on the blood of others..." he replied. "… You know; most Fae consider _your_ kind, evil. So did my Father, in fact" he remembered how much his Father despised Vampires.

Bo looked at him wearily. "Is that your way of saying you don't approve of me?" now she didn't like him even more.

"It's not my approval that matters…" he said. "… Clearly, you hold a special place in Lauren's heart. And no doubt Serena has given her blessing. For what it's worth? I don't think you're evil. But your kind, on the other hand; well, their reputations speak for themselves. Sometimes, they go _too_ far"

That comment led Bo to believe that maybe Novak had a beef with her kind. And that meant he'd faced a few in his time. When up against a Vampire; a fight would only end one way. Novak was still here; so that meant his Vampire opponents weren't. "How many Vampires have you killed?"

Novak gave a small frown; he didn't expect her to ask him that. "What makes you think I'm a killer?" he replied.

"That look in your eyes…" Bo pointed at him, "… I've seen it before. In the mirror when I look at myself. You don't have to like killing to be a killer. But you…" she got up off the bed, approaching him and taking a closer look. "… You enjoy it. So, how many Vampires have you killed?" she asked again.

He had no intention of harming this girl; she was important to Lauren. So she was off limits. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to answer honestly. He leaned in closer to her, stopping inches from her face. "Not enough" he whispered.

Bo wasn't stupid enough to think she could take him on. He was a Powerful Warlock and twice her age. But that didn't stop her from feeling sick to her stomach after what he just admitted. She watched him walk to the door. She could've let him leave without a last word; but that wasn't her style.

"You're powerful…" she watched him stop as he got to the door. Listening to her. "… I'm not naïve enough to believe that I could kill you" she stood her ground.

He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at her. "No?"

Bo shook her head, "No. But it doesn't mean I won't try"

She was surprised when he didn't smirk or laugh; did that mean she'd scared him? If she had; then it was a win for her. But if she hadn't; and he was just that evil; then she needed to watch her back.

Novak turned back and left the room.

The girl had a backbone; he admired that.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOhh! Go Bo! What's gonna happen between those two? You'll find out soon enough. Let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hang on to your hats people! Things are about to get nasty!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Hold On To Our Love**

 **Wendigo Hideout**

Dyson was sitting on his bed, when he heard that his brother's ex; Sidney, was here. And that was a good thing, because the mark on his neck continued to cause him discomfort. When she entered the room, she looked at the mark. "Can you get rid of it?" he skipped the pleasantries.

Sidney trailed her fingers over the scarred pentagram. "Unfortunately, no…" she sighed, sitting next to him. "… It takes powerful magic to do something like this. Magic, I don't have. Who the hell have you pissed off now?" she hadn't heard from Logan in months, and all of a sudden she was brought into this.

Neither of them answered her, but she wasn't stupid. "A mark like this, can only be given by a Warlock…" she looked at Logan. "… You called me here for my help; I need to know the whole story if I can even hope to find a fix to this. Tell me!"

"I want Bo back!" Dyson shouted, growing angry over this. "Only her new Girlfriend's Mother is a Witch. We didn't think she had enough power to do this. But why the marks? What do they mean? And why is only Logan and I have them?"

Sidney rubbed her eyes, she was way too tired for this. "They must've figured out your resurrection. It makes sense, since Tamsin's the one who killed you. Her intent that day was meant to kill you; not send you off half dead. You and Logan have the marks because I used him as an anchor in the spell that brought you back"

"So what does this mean? Are they trying to reverse the spell you did?" Logan asked.

She shook her head, "No, they can't undo the spell. Only the one who cast it can undo it, and that would be me. I believe the marks are a form of identification" the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her.

"Identification?" Dyson was so confused; he was so glad he wasn't a Witch.

Talking to them was like talking to a brick wall; this was why she broke up with Logan in the first place. "They know you've been resurrected. If they have a powerful Witch on their side, then she'd know that I'd need to use someone of your bloodline to anchor the spell that brought you back. And she'd also know, that killing your anchor; would also kill you" she looked at Dyson.

Logan closed his eyes, sighing. He was hoping to keep this from Dyson for as long as he could. But now he had no choice. So when Dyson began to get angry at Sidney for not telling him about that consequence; he stepped in. "It's not her fault…" he said. "… I told her not to say anything"

Dyson frowned at him. "You knew about this?" his brother nodded. "Why the hell would you take such a stupid risk?!" he wasn't mad about not knowing; he was mad that his brother had done this without thinking of how it would affect himself.

"To bring you back!" Logan yelled. "I love all our siblings; but you were my first, Dyson…" he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "… You weren't just my first brother; but you were my first friend. When you died; a part of me died too. I swore I'd do whatever it took to bring you back"

"Even at the cost of your own life?" Dyson asked.

"That's what it means to be a big brother; I spare no thought when keeping you and our family safe…" Logan wasn't going to apologise for what he did. But they still needed to figure this out. He turned to his ex. "… Can you do anything to hide these marks? Once they see it on me; they'll try to take me out"

Sidney didn't know how much help she'd be; whoever marked them was way more powerful than her. But she had to do something. "There's a spell I can try. Hold still…" she placed her hand over her ex's mark, pressing down hard while she chanted a few words. When she finished, she removed her hand and saw that the mark had faded.

But her smile quickly did the same as the mark resurfaced. "… Damn it! Whoever did this is good. I'm sorry; I can't remove it and I sure as hell can't hide it. But there is one thing I can do to throw them off" she revealed a mischievous smirk.

Oh, this was going to be good.

 **McCorrigan Estate - Bo's Bedroom**

Her confrontation with Novak left Bo feeling unsettled. Something wasn't right about him; she just couldn't figure out what it was. Call it a sixth sense or something, she didn't know; but all she knew was she didn't trust or like him in the slightest.

After he left; she stayed by Lauren's side. It was only an hour later that she woke up. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck, twice?" Lauren got up with a groan, touching her head. She couldn't remember a time when she wasn't waking up after collapsing.

"The spell took a lot out of you; but your Mom said you're gonna be fine. You really scared me though…" Bo sat beside her with a small smile. "… None of this would be happening if it weren't for me. I brought this into your life; and I just wish I could make it all go away" she hated herself for this.

But Lauren didn't, and she'd already told her this already. "Bo, stop it. Everything's gonna be fine. As much as I hate to admit it; my Dad's a powerful Warlock. If he wanted to, he could obliterate them with a snap of his fingers. All we gotta do is find them" she hugged her.

Hearing that Lauren's Father could do something like didn't exactly make Bo feel any better. He clearly didn't like her; so what stopped him from doing that to her too? "I'm just ready for this to be over"

"Believe me; we all are" Lauren spoke in her ear.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Tamsin poked her head through. "Good, you're up. We think we've got a plan to find Dyson's location. Thought you'd both wanna weigh in" she didn't know if she'd want Bo to be there. But ultimately it was up to her.

"We'll be right down…" Bo gave her sister a smile. When Tamsin left, Bo turned to Lauren. "… You know, if you're not feeling up to this then you can't stay here and rest. I can go" she didn't want her to push herself.

But Lauren was more than ready. "No, I need to do this. I wanna make him pay for everything he's put you through. And with my newfound power; I'm gonna make him wish he never laid eyes on me" she gave her a wink, then led her out of the room.

 **Kitchen**

Serena and Novak had laid out a map of the territory. Since they had Dyson's ring, they were going to use it again to find his location. And wherever he was, his siblings seemed to follow. So it was a good chance they'd find his anchor there too. Novak picked up Dyson's ring just as Bo and Lauren were entering the room.

Truth be told; he didn't like Bo's kind. Especially not for his daughter. And in saying that; he didn't want them to be together either. But now wasn't the time for that topic. He was asked by his ex-Wife to help with this problem and that's what he was going to do. Other things came later.

Once they were up to speed; Lauren stood next to her Mother. "How're you gonna know where they are on the map?" She didn't see any items that would give them a pin pointed location.

"By using this…" Novak showed the ring. "… Once I've crushed it of course. Such a shame you won't be able to return it to him, isn't it?" He laughed, then clasped the ring in his hand and closed his eyes. As he was chanting, they all saw his hand glow. When he opened it; there was nothing but a pile of dust in his palm. "Ready?" He looked at Serena.

She nodded, raising her hands and chanting her own language. Her words accompanied with the remains of Dyson's ring, revealed a trail on the map. And it led right to a small patch of Forrest not too far from them. "There…" She pointed to where the ring's remains ended. "… That's where he is"

Tamsin took a peek, "You gotta be shitting me!" She couldn't believe it. When everyone asked her what it was; she had to explain. "They're hiding right next to the Ward Creek. That's where I ended Dyson the first time. Makes sense; it's the last place anyone would look"

"So when do we need to leave?" Lauren asked.

Novak frowned at her, " _We_ , don't need to do anything. You will remain here for your safety…" He could see she was about to protest so he held his hand up. "… This isn't a discussion. You're staying!" He shouted.

"Don't yell at her!" Bo said.

"Perhaps you should mind your business, _Vampire_ " He couldn't have looked at her with any more disgust if he tired.

Serena stood between the three of them. "Enough! Stop this. We have so many more problems to deal with than this tedious bickering! Lauren…" She took a breath. "… I know you want to help. I do. But just because you've come into your Magic, doesn't make you invincible. I won't see you hurt again" she wanted her safe.

And as much as Novak was being a pain in the ass, he was right.

Bo wanted to disagree, but she wanted Lauren safe too. And most importantly, she didn't want to leave her here while she got to go and fight. Which was something she didn't want to do either; just seeing Dyson's face made her want to vomit. "I'll stay with her"

"Are you sure?" Tamsin tapped her sister's arm. She was silently happy that Bo decided to stay behind, but she had to make it seem like the opposite.

"Hundred percent…" Bo nodded. "… To be honest, seeing him last time-" she shivered at the thought of his wicked smile. "I'm not up to doing that again. It's better if you guys just go and take care of it while we stay here" she slipped her hand into Lauren's.

Lauren wasn't happy that she didn't get to go and give Dyson a piece of her mind. But after hearing how Bo felt about it all; she really wanted to stay here and be her Girlfriend's support. "You stay; I stay too" she smiled at her.

"This's very heart warming and all, but we do have a pack of Wendigos to kill and I'd rather get on with it as soon as possible…" Novak said, he didn't want to wait around. "… Besides, it'll be fun to see the looks on their faces when they realise their lives are at an end"

"Think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Tamsin thought he was hot before, and she still thought that. But a guy could be hot and still be a jackass. There wasn't a rule that stated otherwise.

Novak smiled, "Very much so"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "How about you just stick to what you came here for? Then once it's done; you can leave and we can all go back to normal. There's no point in you sticking around. You haven't been around this whole time; why mess with a good thing?"

He expected that from her. "Such sass, my darling daughter"

"I am not, nor will I ever; be your darling, _anything_!" Lauren told him. "Why don't you just do us all a favour and vanish? After all; it's what you're good at right?" she saw that her words struck a nerve with him. And rightfully so. "Can we go upstairs?" she looked at Bo.

"Sure…" Bo nodded, "… I'll keep my cell handy. Call me when it's done. Good luck" she smiled at her sister, then bumped fists with her before leaving.

Everyone remained silent after Lauren's outburst. They couldn't believe she'd say such a thing like that, she seemed like such a caring person. Obviously, her wounds with Novak ran deep. But that didn't stop Tamsin from snickering.

Novak locked eyes with her, "Is something amusing?"

She nodded, pointing at him with a laugh. "You got told!" she walked away, wanting to grab her weapons. But she kept laughing the whole way there. And they continued to hear her.

 **Wendigo Hideout – Later**

Now that they had a plan in place; Sidney offered to heal Maze's bullet wound. She couldn't heal it with her magic since she'd just a used a lot of it for the plan. But she could make something that would give Maze's healing ability the kick it needed. "I know it feels weird, but it works. Trust me" she continued to spread the paste across her wound.

"Is it supposed to tingle?" Maze was feeling a lot better than earlier. But that could've been the painkillers her brother made her take. "Because it tingles!"

This was why Sidney hated being around here; they all questioned her. Even about things they had no experience in. "That's how you know it's working. Just relax. There, I'm done. Once it dries, the healing should be automatic" she wiped her hands in a towel.

"So, what's next?" Maze pulled her shirt back on.

"Now, we get ready for our visitors…" Sidney said. "… They would've need something personal to Dyson to make that branding spell work; so my guess is that they're gonna use it to locate him too. Which means, we don't have long before they bust through that door. And we're gonna be ready when they do"

She came here to help so that's what she was going to do.

"Actually…" Logan walked in; "… Maze won't be here when they arrive. Before you throw a fit; you're not battle ready. Even with that patch up job Sidney just did for you. I can't risk you being hurt again; and next time there may be no saving you" He wasn't arguing.

Maze hated this. "So what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Don't worry baby sister…" Logan tapped her shoulder with a smile. "… I have an _extra_ special job for you. You're gonna love it" he had it all figured out.

 **Later**

Once Logan explained the plan to Maze, he sent her off to finish her part. About twenty minutes after she'd left; they saw a truck pull up outside their place. It was time. Logan called out to his brothers, and also had their youngest brother Mitchell in on this too.

He didn't normally like putting him in harms way, but they needed as many bodies as they could get. Sidney was with Maze, helping her with whatever she needed as she still wasn't a hundred percent. It was time for this to end.

* * *

Tamsin, Serena, Novak and the rest of the hunting team exited the truck. Back at the house when they were arming up; Tamsin asked if Novak wanted a weapon to defend himself. But he just held up his hands and said he didn't need one. She wasn't going to argue with that, but she kept her gun close to herself anyway.

"It's eerily quiet…" Novak noticed. "… I don't like it"

"Give us two minutes to sweep the perimeter, and check the house. They won't be getting away this time" Maxwell had his two men follow him around the rundown house. He needed to get a better feel for the area and he couldn't do that from here.

Serena turned to ex when she noticed the look on his face. She knew what he was thinking. "You never were one for patience, were you?" she watched him frown at her. "They've been gone less than ten seconds and you're ready to storm the castle all by yourself"

Novak approached her, "Need I remind you, that you were the one who came to me and asked for help? No? Good. Because that's why I'm here; to help. But I can't do that, if I'm waiting around for three men who're more concerned with flashing about their toys"

"Cut it out!" Tamsin was sick of their bickering. "I get that you guys have a really messed up history; but could you maybe put it on the back burner for now? We've got enemies to deal with"

"The enemies wanna deal with you too…" Dyson walked out of the house. He noticed Tamsin reach for her phone. "… Don't bother calling your hunter friends. We got to them first" he smiled, stepping out further.

Suddenly, Logan walked out of the house behind his brother. He had blood dripping from his mouth thanks to the lovely donation those hunters made. "Hope you didn't waste too much money on those hacks…" he licked his lips. "… If it's any consolation; they didn't go down well" he tapped his stomach.

Novak noticed the mark on both of their necks. "So you're the anchor?"

"Am I?" Logan frowned, laughing. He could see they were confused now. "Are you sure it's not him?" he pointed a thumb behind himself.

Tamsin widened her eyes when she saw the person walking out of the house; it was Logan. But that couldn't be possible. Now there were two versions of him. But it didn't stop there, because after Logan #2 stepped out of the house, another followed closely behind him.

"Or it could be him?" Logan #1 shrugged. Sidney wasn't able to remove their brands, but she was able to cast a spell that shifted Freddy and Mitchell into a copy of Logan. And they both had marks too, so when it came down to killing the anchor. They wouldn't know who to choose. "Rock paper scissors?"

Novak admired their rouse, it was impressing. He didn't expect them to come up with a tactic like this one. But it wasn't going to save them. "And what stops me from simply _erasing_ all three of you?" he took steps towards them.

Logan walked closer, "That'll probably be a little difficult to do…" he asked him why. "… Because we've buried over a dozen anti-magic talismans all over this land. You're magic's useless here! Sorry to be the barer of bad news dude" he laughed.

When Novak looked back at Serena, she just shook her head. She was silently telling him that they were telling the truth. She couldn't use her magic. So Novak tried his own; but he felt no power within him. Actually, he felt no darkness at all. The hold it had on him; was gone.

But only while he remained on this land.

"So, to sum up; You've got no back up…" he listed the cons with his fingers. "… You've got no magic. And that would mean you've got _no chance_!" he growled. "Tell me, magic man; what're you gonna do to get outta this?"

Now it was time for Tamsin to save the day; she reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a small grenade. But it wasn't just any grenade. It was filled with Silver shrapnel; and at close range it would do some serious damage. She pulled the pin, and threw it at Logan's feet.

With her speed, she grabbed both Novak and Serena and dropped them behind the truck for cover. "Take that you son of a bitch!" she covered her eyes, waiting for the explosion.

Dyson tried to get to his brother before the blast, but it was too late. The grenade exploded; sending out shard of silver everywhere. He managed to get away with one of his brothers but the other two had been caught in the explosion.

He ran around the back of the house with his speed, taking his brother with him. "Logan! Stop it!" he knew this copy was Logan because of a bracelet he was wearing. The copy that was doing the talking was Mitchel; their youngest brother. "They're gone; there's nothing we can do" he stopped his brother from running back.

"I WANT THEM DEAD!" Logan's eyes shined yellow as he roared. "Mitchell was too young!" he cried, calming down. "And Freddy-" he couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

"I know…" Dyson hugged him, "… But it's not over yet. Let's go meet up with Maze and Sidney; they must've finished things on their end by now" he grabbed his distraught brother and took off in a blur before anyone saw them.

Tamsin ran around the corner, but she didn't see anyone. "They're gone!" she called out to Serena and Novak. But as she turned the corner once more; she saw Maxwell and his two men on the ground dead. "Damn it!" she didn't want anyone else to die.

There went her pay day.

 **McCorrigan Estate**

Bo and Lauren were in the living room, sitting while they looked at the flames in the fireplace. Abigail and Griffin had stepped out to grab some more items to construct the perfect weapons. "Do you think everything's going okay?" Lauren wondered.

"I dunno; I hope so…" Bo couldn't say anything else. This whole thing was putting such a strain on them. "… Just think; maybe by this time tomorrow, we'll be back at school with all our friends. Living it up like normal teenagers" it was a nice thought.

But Lauren wasn't so sure. "Because everything's been that easy so far?" she didn't want to be negative; but she had a bad feeling for some reason. "I just don't think we should make plans for anything until we know it's over" she held her hands.

"Yeah, you're right…" Bo smiled, leaning into her. "… But that doesn't mean we can't make the best of our seclusion; right?" she began to kiss her neck. "Who knows when they'll be back?" she was referring to her family and Lauren's Parents.

Suddenly though, there was the sound of a car pulling up outside. "You had to jinx it, didn't you?" Lauren laughed, hearing the front door open and shut. She was actually looking forward to some quality time.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Maze walked into the living room.

Bo jumped up, pushing Lauren behind her protectively. This wasn't right. "How the hell did you get in?" her Grandparents made sure no Wendigos could enter this house.

"Oh, I suppose you're referring to your anti-wendigo boundary?" Maze laughed, gesturing to her left and waiting for her friend. "You think you're the only one who knows Witches? Sadly, no. Bo, meet Sidney. You and her have a lot in common; you've both dated my brothers. Except, she remains loyal"

Sidney gave a wave. "You really shouldn't have defied them. It's just easier if you go along with everything; I did. But, Logan and I didn't work out. I never abandoned his Family though. When he calls; I'm there. Unlike you; what're we gonna do about that?" she looked at the blonde behind her.

And as she took in the sight of her; Sidney could sense she and her were alike. "A fellow Witch? Brilliant! And here I thought this day would be boring"

"What'd you want?!" Bo asked.

Maze stepped forward, "We want you…" she pointed at her. "… Do you know how many family members I've lost because of you? The only sisters I ever had, are gone; because of _you_!" she yelled. "But as much as I wanna skin you alive and hang what remains from a flag pole; you're off limits" she wasn't going to go against her brother's demands.

Bo smirked, "Sucks for you then huh?"

"I wouldn't get too cocky just yet…" Maze said. "… I said _you_ were off limits. But the pretty blonde behind you? Well, she's fair game if you ask me" she went to approach them; but Bo pushed her away with her strength; sending Maze flying.

Being as agile as she was; Maze recovered within seconds. And soon as she did, she pounced on Bo. Tackling her to the floor. She clawed her up really good. And when it came time for Lauren's turn; Sidney was taking care of it. So Maze kept Bo in a tight headlock; and made her watch.

Lauren got her shots in, but it wasn't enough. She was still so new with her magic. And Sidney knew that. "Poor little Witch…" she tutted. ".. You really don't know what you're doing, do you?" she laughed at her. "It's weird; I had my magic by the time I was twelve. Are you a late bloomer?"

"What I am, is the daughter of a very evil; and very powerful Warlock…" Lauren stood her ground. "… So you might wanna rethink your plans for me" she didn't know if her Father would come and save her; but if she was betting on anyone right now it would be him.

"Would that be your Mama, or Papa?" Sidney asked, then started to suffocate Lauren with her powers. "Well, it doesn't really make a difference. By the time they get back here; if they do at all. We'll be long gone"

Bo struggled in Maze's grip. "Look, I know you hate me for what I did to your brother…" she couldn't watch this. "… But please; don't hurt her! I'm begging you. Do whatever you want to me; I don't care. Just let her go!" she was begging.

And Sidney could see the fear in her eyes. She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, and she didn't want to be that kind of killer. Besides, this girl hadn't done anything. It was Bo they wanted; and Logan never said anything about hurting this girl. So, she let her go.

Lauren coughed, rubbing her neck.

"What the hell was that?" Maze asked.

"She's not the one we're after…" Sidney replied. "… Logan said, get Bo. He said nothing about killing anyone. Now that we've got her; let's go!" she went to the archway; waiting for Maze to follow.

But Maze wasn't okay with letting the blonde Witch live. "Not until I make her suffer!" she threw Bo on the floor hard, making sure to hit her head. That kind of blow would leave her dizzy for a while. She got to Lauren in a flash, and took a large bite out of her neck. "Mmm, tasty!"

"No!" Bo tried to stand but her head was spinning and so was the room. "Let her go"

Mazy shook her head, "Yeah, I can't do that…" she held Lauren upright. "… See, I might not be able to kill you; but I can sure as hell make you pay for what you did to my sisters. This's for Morgan and Casey" she snapped Lauren's neck, and dropped her next to Bo.

"Lauren?" Bo touched her face, feeling no pulse. She was dead. "No!" she began to cry. "NO!" this was all her fault, she did this. If it wasn't for her; Lauren wouldn't have been dragged into this mess.

Sidney didn't know what to say; she didn't want this either. But they still had a job to do. So with a snap of her fingers; she put Bo to sleep and carried her out to the car with Maze. They got into the car, and quickly sped off.

This night had finally come to an end.

* * *

 **A/N: You're all like; WHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!. I guess you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out what'll happen. Which will also be the last chapter in this story. So, thanks to everyone who's followed and favourited this story. x**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, I know I said this one would be the last one but you all wanted another so I'm going to give you that. And because I had written this one to be the last but it was just too long, so I've split it in two. It might result in the last chapter being a tad shorter, but hey! You win some and you lose some.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: There's Shadows All Around**

 **Ward Creek**

With their other hideout now compromised; Sidney and Maze had to take Bo to a different location. But it wasn't far from the former. Actually, it was a little camp site next to the creek that Tamsin threw Dyson into the day he died.

After witnessing what Maze did to Lauren; Sidney told Logan all about it. And at first, he was angry. But mostly because Maze had disobeyed his orders; not because Lauren was dead. But Sidney couldn't stop herself from feeling guilty. If it wasn't for her; Maze wouldn't have been able to get into the house due to the boundary.

And now because of her help; a fellow Witch had been killed. A Witch who had only just tapped into her Magic. Her own Parents would be turning in their graves if they knew about this. But what could she do? She couldn't bring Lauren back; she didn't have that kind of power.

Bringing back any other Fae was fine; like what she did with Dyson. But bringing back a fellow Witch; wasn't easy. She never really understood why that was. But from what she knew, it had something to do with how much power the dead Witch in question had.

Logan had filled her in on who Lauren's Mother was; and more importantly what she could do. And if Lauren came from her; then that meant she would inherit her level of power. That was too much for Sidney to bring back. In fact, even attempting it would be suicide.

Bo was chained to tree, and when she woke up the first name she uttered was Lauren's. She wondered where she was; and if what she saw was real and not some figment of her twisted mind. With all this going on; she felt like there was no hope for her. It was like she was being surrounded by endless clouds of darkness

"Sorry, she's still dead…" Dyson knelt down beside her, he hadn't been this close to her in so long. He trailed a finger across her cheek, but she kept moving away in disgust. "… Do you know how long I've waited for this day? Being without you has been torture"

"You don't know what real torture is!" She screamed in his face. "But you will; when Lauren's Parents come for you. As much as I dislike her Dad; I'm gonna be rooting for him when he arrives to turn you to dust!" she couldn't wait to see that.

Dyson just laughed, "I don't think so babe…" he loved her spirit. "… We know how to protect ourselves against Witches. See, this entire patch of land; from the end of the creek, all the way back to our hideout; has anti-magic talismans scattered beneath the earth. They'll be powerless"

Bo didn't see that coming; he was never that smart. But she knew exactly where they got those talismans from. "And I wonder who gave you that idea…" she glanced at Sidney, who just averted her eyes. Did she actually have a guilty look on her face? "… Do you think you've won now?"

He smiled, "I know I have"

"Why? Because Lauren's dead?" it killed her to say it out loud, but she had to face reality. He nodded. "I get it; somewhere in your twisted mind; you thought that killing her would automatically make me run back into your arms…" she laughed sarcastically. "… You're so pathetic!"

And that's when Dyson's smile faded. But he wasn't angry; he knew why she was acting like this. "Bo, it's okay…" he touched her face again, but she jerked a little. "… I know you loved her. And I know you're sad she's gone. But, this's a good thing for us. There's nothing between us now!"

Bo looked at him dumb, was he really this crazy? He didn't actually think she was going to take him back, did he? "What're you talking about?"

"I know what you're afraid of; you don't think I'll be able to forgive you for loving someone else…" He chuckled, shaking his head. "… That's not true. I am capable of forgiveness. Tell you what; I will forgive you for everything, if you tell me you love me. Whenever you're ready" he waited.

Leaning forward, Bo smiled at him. " _I love Lauren_ …" she watched his smile fall. "… I will _always_ love her. Her death, doesn't change that. It doesn't make me forget the things I felt when I was with her; and it certainly doesn't mean I'm ready to board your crazy train!"

Dyson shook his head, tapping his temples. "It's not supposed to be this way!" he started to freak out; "I came back from death, for you!" he pointed at her. "I crawled out of the abyss, just so I could see your face again. You're breaking my heart" he leaned closer to her.

"You actually have one?" Bo wasn't scared of him anymore. "And as for crawling out of the Abyss; you should've done us all a favour, and stayed there! I didn't know about your death until a couple of weeks ago; and when I did, I felt _nothing_ …" she told him. "… I wasn't sad, or angry. I was _relieved_ "

"You don't mean that" he said.

Bo was seriously sick of this. "Wake up Dyson!" she yelled. "The only feeling I have towards you, is hate! _Pure_ hatred, that's only grown stronger since the moment you came back into my life. And now because of you; the love of my life is gone! So go ahead, kill me. Because I'd rather die than spend my immortal life without her" she was ready for it.

Before Dyson got totally out of control; Logan pulled him away from her. "She's lying D…" he didn't care what sick fantasies his brother had about Bo. As long as he was happy, Logan didn't care. "… She's just still shaken up about her little Girlfriend. Don't worry, she'll come around" he tapped his shoulder with a smile.

"Yeah; you're right…" Dyson calmed down. "… She just needs a little time to get over her. I can wait" he smiled, then went to help his sister with the firewood for the campfire they were starting.

Bo watched Dyson walk away, smiling happily after his talk with Logan. "You've got him on a tight leash huh?" she could tell. "But it's only a matter of time before he realises he hasn't got a chance with me. Then what're you gonna do? There's a reason you're the muscle Logan; you never were a good thinker"

Logan knelt down in front of her, "And you were always such a stubborn little bitch. But Dyson loved you in spite of it. I didn't order Maze to hurt your little Girlfriend. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't have done the same. After all; we've lost siblings because of you. An eye for an eye, right?" he smirked.

"I can't wait until my Family comes to wipe that smirk off your face…" Bo tried to move closer but the chains were stopping her. "… And like I told Dyson; Lauren's Father? Isn't someone you wanna mess with. And when he finds out what you've done; he'll come for you. Hope you've said your goodbyes Logan; because you're gonna die today" she sat back against the tree.

There was nothing she could do while she was restrained. So she was just going to wait for the cavalry to arrive. She only hoped that the threats she just made, weren't empty. But all she could keep thinking about; was her Girlfriend's face as she was thrown to the floor.

"We'll see about that…" Logan stood from the ground, going back to Sidney. "… You're the one with the most firepower; I want you to go and find out everything you can on Lauren's Father. I wanna know if what she's saying is true" he was referring to Bo.

Sidney nodded. This was good, she wanted to get out of here anyway. But she wasn't going to follow Logan's orders. They'd gone too far this time. It was never her intention to hurt anyone; she just thought they were taking Bo. "Sure; I'll be back as soon as I can" she wouldn't be, but he didn't have to know that.

 **McCorrigan Estate**

Abigail and Griffin were the first to return home; they'd been to see a Fae Weapons dealer in search of some powerful weapons to help them win this fight. But when they got back; they immediately smelt the copper odour of dried blood.

Speeding into the living room; they saw Lauren on the ground with a large wound on her neck. "Oh god!" Griffin got to her in a flash, picking her up and bringing her to the couch. He checked her pulse, but there was nothing there. "She's gone…" then he saw the damage. "… Her neck's been broken"

Covering her mouth in shock, Abigail gasped. "No!" then she realised Bo was nowhere around. "Where's Bo?" she turned around, "BO!" She called for her Granddaughter. But got no answer; so she checked the entire house within a few seconds. "She's not here; and Lauren's dead. And I smell wet dog; that isn't a coincidence"

Griffin followed her train of thought; but it didn't make sense. "How did they enter the house with the boundary still up?" he made sure no Wendigos could enter this house.

"What if it's no longer up?" Abigail countered. "There's no way we'd know; we're not Wendigos. I need to call her Parents…" just as she was about to grab the phone, the front door opened and Serena ran in with the saddest look on her face. She must've sense it. "… I'm so sorry"

Walking around her, Serena saw her little girl laying on the couch. "No…" she shook her head, falling to her knees beside her. "… No!" she touched her face. "My little girl! How did this happen?!" she asked, but no one could answer her. She began to cry.

Due to her emotions running so high, the entire house began to shake. Novak wanted to do the same, after seeing his daughter on the couch. But he had to control himself; with his power, he could create a black hole somewhere.

"Serena?" he approached her, but she pushed him away. "I know it hurts; please, let me help you…" he tried to hold her; but she kept fighting him. So he just held on tighter, stopping her from moving her arms. "… I'm so sorry. But I promise you; I will strike down, whoever's responsible for this" he let her cry into his shoulder.

Tamsin's mouth was agape; she didn't understand any of this. This house was supposed to be the safest place. "Where's Bo?" she didn't see her sister anywhere.

"Whoever it was that did this…" Griffin looked at Lauren's dead body. "… Must've taken Bo with them"

That was when Tamsin realised, there was one person missing back at the shack. "Maze!" she gritted her teeth. "She's only one who would do this. But that doesn't explain how she got in. Unless, they had someone helping them. Someone who could do magic; that must've been how they created that illusion too" she understood now.

"What illusion?" Griffin asked.

"Dyson's magical anchor? It's Logan. But to throw us off; they created some kind of glamour trick and made two of their other siblings copies of him. They all had the marks so we couldn't be sure which one was the real Logan. Then they got away" Tamsin was still sick to her stomach about that.

And now her sister was missing, and Lauren was dead. She couldn't imagine what Bo was feeling right now; assuming she knew about it. Which she most likely did. Maze was the most vindictive of the bunch. She wouldn't kill Lauren unless Bo was watching.

She would want to make her suffer.

"Where could they've taken Bo?" Abigail wondered.

Novak kept his arms around his ex, tight. He thought she would've pushed him away, but she just held onto him even tighter. "They can't have gone far…" He spoke from where he stood. "… I will need your blood to track her. Any volunteers?" He turned his head to the three of them.

Tamsin stepped forward, using her sharp fangs and bit the inside of her palm. Blood flooded to the surface as she walked to the mini bar and grabbed a glass. She squeezed her hand over the glass, letting her blood pour out. "Whatever you need" she gave him a nod, placing the glass on the coffee table.

As he tried to coax Serena out of his arms, Novak held her face. She looked lifeless; like some empty shell. "Serena?" She looked at him with puffy eyes. "Before I leave to end this once and for all; there's something I need to discuss with you"

"What?" She replied.

Novak had no intention of letting his daughter stay dead. "I can bring her back. We can use the same resurrection spell the Wendigos used. We have enough power between us to pull it off. I will be her anchor to the living" he was prepared to do it.

But Serena shook her head, "No!" She pushed him away. "I will not condemn her to that fate. And as far as anchors go, do you really believe you're the best person for the job?" She frowned at him. "You are one of the most hated Warlocks in the world! Being anchored to you; is basically a death sentence!"

He couldn't deny that she was right. "Then the task shall fall to you…" he thought that would be better, but Serena shook her head again. "… Can you honestly tell me you're willing to just let her stay dead?!"

"Of course not!" She yelled at him, how dare he think she'd want that. "It's all well and good, if one of us becomes her anchor. But if we were to die; even from old age; then she'd be dead along with us! I will not cut her life short, because of a consequence that can easily be avoided" she didn't want to do that.

Even if they brought Lauren back with the same spell that brought Dyson back. She would be linked to whoever became her anchor. Anything that happened to them, would happen to her. And Serena didn't want to put her through that. Coming back from death was punishment enough.

But Novak knew that left them with only one other option. "You know what that leaves us with…" He looked at her, meeting her gaze. "… The spell you're thinking off demands a sacrifice. A life, for a life"

"This isn't my first rodeo; I know full well what the spell requires…" She turned to her daughter's dead body. "… I will do whatever it takes to bring her back"

Abigail, Griffin and Tamsin had steered clear of their conversation. But after hearing that last part, they couldn't help but be a little curious. "Umm, hi!" She waved her hand in between them. "What kind of sacrifice are we talking here? A cow, horse, maybe a bird?" She figured it was an animal.

Witches always sacrificed animals in their spells.

Novak shook his head, "For a Witch to be brought back from death; another Witch must take her place. This spell, demands the sacrifice of a Witch's life. And also their heart to bind it. The Question is; where do we find one on such short notice?" They didn't have time to troll around for Witches.

"There are no Witches in this area…" Abigail spoke. "… Actually, there're very few Fae either. That's why we chose to live here; it's quiet. It makes it easier for us to keep to ourselves"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Tamsin used her speed to get to the door in a flash, and when she opened it she couldn't believe who she saw. "Sidney?" She hadn't seen her in a long time. "What the hell are you doing here?" She frowned at her.

"I'm here to right a wrong; or at least, _try_ to" Sidney said. She hadn't seen Tamsin in a while; actually, it had been a few years. She was the reason Sidney left Logan; when she met Bo for the first time, she met Tamsin by accident.

It was in the time that Bo had run away from home. Tamsin had been tailing her for a few weeks and Sidney had caught her red handed. But she admired her devotion to her sister. So, she offered to keep an eye on Bo for her.

They hit it off. So, she was hoping Tamsin wouldn't let her be harmed.

That was when Tamsin realised. "It was you?" It all made sense to her now. How Logan made those copies of himself, how they got their hands on anti-magic talismans, and how they broke through the barrier around the house. " _You're_ the Witch that's helping them" she didn't know what to feel.

"You've gotta believe me T! I didn't want anyone to get hurt, let alone killed!" Sidney tried to take Tamsin's hand but she was pushed away. "I know where Bo is; she's okay, she's not hurt. But without me, you won't get close enough to get her back. I wanna help you"

As much as Tamsin cared about her; what she'd done couldn't be forgiven. Lauren was dead because of her. If Tamsin even thought about letting her live; Bo would never forgive her. And that was worth more than whatever feelings she had for Sidney. Plus, Novak needed a Witch to sacrifice; now they had one.

"Alright…" Tamsin let her into the house, closing the door behind her. She had no intention of letting her leave her alive. "… Once they know who you are; they won't be easy to hold back. You'll have ten seconds after that to tell us what Dyson's plans are; and how we get to Bo"

Sidney nodded, "Agreed, but; swear, that you won't let them hurt me…" She knew Tamsin to stick to her word. "… After I give you the information, that is. I wanna hear you say it"

Tamsin exhaled, resting her right hand on her thigh holster and crossing her fingers discretely. "I swear, that I won't let them hurt you. Happy?" Sidney nodded again. "Okay, let's get in there!" She took her into the living room. Within seconds, everyone's eyes were on them. "Everyone, this's Sidney. The Witch who's been helping the Wendigos"

As soon as she said it, Novak went to grab her. But Tamsin kept her word and stood protectively in front of Sidney. Novak frowned at her, "Are you really protecting this piece of filth?!" He shouted, and she answered yes. "What stops me from going _through_ you?"

"I wouldn't recommend it Pops…" Tamsin told him. "… She has information we need. Besides, you were saying you need the help of another _Witch_ to pull off that spell you were talking about, right?" She made eyes at him, hoping he'd catch her drift.

But he didn't; at least not at first. But then he used his powers to read her mind, and saw what she was planning to do. This girl was clever. "Right…" He nodded, backing up. "… Perhaps she can be of use to us"

Tamsin turned to Sidney, "Ten seconds; go!" She wanted the information.

"Dyson's obsessed with getting Bo back; and making her love him again…" Sidney started. "… The thing with Wendigos, is they mate for life. When he and Bo were together, he was so in love with her that he still believes she's his mate. Nothing will stop him from getting that back"

That was something Tamsin didn't understand. "But _you_ dated Logan; does he think you're his mate too?"

Sidney shook her head. "What Logan and I had was a little fun; he knew that, and so did I. There was no love involved. But Dyson won't let this go. And he has a way of making Bo feel the same, even if she doesn't want to…" They asked her how. "… An elixir; made with his blood. Once she takes it; she'll become devoted to him"

"She'd never take it; she hates him" Tamsin knew her sister better than anyone.

"Dyson hasn't come this far just to have her reject him again…" Sidney sighed. "… One way or another, he'll _make_ her take it. She'll be aware of how she feels but she won't be able to act on anything. She'll be compelled to do whatever he says; forever"

Tamsin couldn't let that happen. But there was no guarantee that Dyson hadn't forced Bo to drink it already. "Is there any way to snap her out of it once it's taken effect?" They had to have a fix just in case.

Sidney smiled sadly, "As corny as it sounds; true love's the only thing that can break a hex that strong. But…" She looked over the tall man's shoulder, seeing Lauren's body on the couch. "… That's one thing you're short of now. That's why Maze killed her; maybe a part of it _was_ about getting revenge, but I'm betting it was mainly about getting the upper hand"

"Upper hand?" Novak frowned.

"With Lauren gone; there'd be no one who could snap Bo out of the hex. It makes sense…" Sidney replied. "… Even if you could get to Bo; your magic would be useless…" she looked at the tall man. "… Dyson and Logan are paranoid; and they've scattered talismans everywhere"

Serena stepped forward, "Where are they?"

Sidney didn't have a problem answering their questions; after all, she knew she'd be safe with Tamsin. She promised. So, she told them they were camped out next to the creek where Dyson initially died. And that getting to Bo would be a challenge thanks to the guard dog they had in Maze.

"I know it won't mean much now; but I am so sorry for the part I played in all this. I was just trying to repay a stupid debt. You've gotta understand; once you get mixed up with that family, it's hard getting out. I didn't want anyone to get hurt" Sidney answered honestly.

Tamsin walked up to her, touching her face while giving Novak a signal to come up behind her. "We're grateful for your help Sid…" she smiled at her, then shook her own head. "… But it's not enough to save you" she let Novak hold her from behind.

Sidney was so confused; why was this happening. "Tamsin?" she looked at her; seeing the anger in her eyes. "But, you swore" she'd never known Tamsin to break her word.

"You're right, I did…" Tamsin nodded, "… I swore, that I wouldn't let _them_ hurt you. I didn't say anything about myself" this way, she didn't actually break her word. It was just miscommunication.

"But I came clean; I'm offering you my help!" Sidney didn't want to die; she knew she should've never got involved in this.

Novak leaned in close to her ear. "What makes you think we _want_ it?" he whispered. "My daughter didn't die at your hands; but you took part. And for that, you _will_ pay"

Sidney looked back to Tamsin; "T, please!" she begged her.

Tamsin had to separate herself from her emotions otherwise this wasn't going to go down well. "You need her heart, right?" she looked at Novak, who nodded. She took a few steps forward. "Of all the hearts I've ripped out; I never thought I'd be taking yours. Mess with me; that's fine. But, _no one_ hurts my sister; you hear me?" she reached her hand into Sidney's chest.

She wrapped her fingers around her heart, watching the terrified expression on her face. " _No one_!" she pulled her hand back, holding Sidney's bloody heart. She thought she would've felt a little sad; but nothing. Her love for Bo was stronger than anything else.

Looking down at her hand; she held it out for Novak who had dropped Sidney's dead body to the floor. "One Witch's heart…" she placed it in his hands. "… Per your request"

He smiled at her, maybe Vampires weren't so bad after all. "Thank you" he really meant that.

Tamsin nodded, then walked away. She needed to wash her hands; and then arm up for her sister's rescue. If they were going there without magic, then they needed all the firepower they could get. And she had plenty of that.

Serena approached her ex, "The sooner we start the spell, the better. The less time her body's had to wither; the less time it'll take for the spell to take effect. Let's begin" she asked Abigail and Griffin to gather some items they'd need. And then moved the furniture around in the room so that Lauren and Sidney were laying next to each other.

It was time to perform a miracle.

 **Ward Creek**

Bo had been staring off into the distance as she was still chained to a tree. She was taking stock of what had become of her life. She'd made so many mistakes; but the one good thing was Lauren. And now she didn't even have that. Her Girlfriend had been dragged into this mess for no reason.

Before Lauren met Bo, she was just a normal Witch attending a school for her issues. But now she was a _dead_ Witch, who _used_ to be attending a school for her issues. All because of Bo and her own tortured past. It wasn't fair; and it wasn't right.

But this was where she was now.

Suddenly, she heard the clanging of a metal pot. Turning her head back to the campfire ahead; she noticed Logan and Maze stirring something in a black iron pot over the fire. They were adding things very carefully while following the directions on a piece of paper. Bo hoped it wasn't food; because she wasn't in the mood for anything right now.

Dyson came back over to her; bending next to her and offering her a drink of water. "Thirsty?" he didn't get an answer from her. "Oh, is it not water you want?" he got a knife and slit the inside of his wrist; then held his bleeding arm out to her. "I've got plenty to give; go ahead, drink"

Bo moved her head away; the smell of blood was enticing but she wasn't going to give in to anything he offered her. "I don't want anything from you; other than to see you burn to death, but; we can't always get what we want, right?" she smiled sarcastically.

He licked the blood from his wrist; already feeling it heal. "You've changed Bo…" he looked at her curiously. "… I didn't think it would've been much of a difference but, you're meaner. Almost, empowered. Which's strange; considering your heart's just been broken" he didn't get it.

She could tell he was about to bring Lauren up, and she didn't want to talk about her. Not with him of all people. "You don't get to say her name; so just drop it" that was a warning.

"Just tell me…" he sat next to her, "… What was it about her that drew you in? I mean; yeah, she was hot. In a way, I suppose. If you like the ' _privileged innocent blonde'_ look. But she didn't offer you anything else; like excitement, danger, passion. Not like I can"

Bo just laughed at him. "Do you honestly think I want any of those things?" she asked him, hearing nothing. "I was fifteen, when I met you…" she started. "… I didn't know what love was, let alone how to find it. You were charming, easy on the eyes, but that's all. There was no love, or passion. Not in the way you think" she was honest with him.

"So, you're saying it was all in my head?" He frowned at her again. "I know what you're trying to do Bo; you're trying to make me think you don't care, but really you do. Your head's just messed up from losing that little Witch; you'll get over it" he laughed it off.

But Bo wasn't finding it funny. "Get over it?" she replied. "I didn't know what love was when I met you; but I do now. And I had it, with _Lauren_. I will never, see you as anything more than the monster who ruined my life! And as for getting over it? I loved her; and I will _never_ feel anything other than _hate_ towards you"

Dyson was about to lose his mind again, but he didn't need to. Because one way or another, Bo would be feeling differently soon. "Never say never babe" he winked at her, then left her alone once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Next one will be the last one, unfortunately. I won't be writing an epilogue for the last chapter. Mostly because I want to continue this one in a sequel. You'll have to wait and read the last chapter to understand my reason for having no epilogue. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave me your comments.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, here it is. The last one, for now. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16: After The Flood**

* * *

 **Ward Creek**

Normally, they didn't light fires of any kind. But seen as they needed to cook this elixir; they didn't have much of a choice. The flames weren't too high, so they weren't as overcome with fear as they usually were. And Logan did most of the work, he was the bravest one of them all.

"I think that's all the ingredients; it's just gotta cool now…" He poured the contents of the pot into a metal cup. As soon as the elixir was done; they put the fire out. Letting out a breath of relief as their fear was extinguished. "… According to the spell book; it's gotta turn transparent in colour. That's how we'll know it's ready"

"Well, it better happen fast!" Dyson shifted uncomfortably. "We don't know if Tamsin has a plan to rescue Bo; so I don't wanna give them any more time to make one. Once she takes the elixir, there'll be nothing Tamsin can do" he smiled to himself.

Logan tapped his shoulder, smiling back. "You've won D…" He said. "… What'd I tell you huh? A little hard work goes a long way. She'll be yours again soon enough" he hoped this all worked out.

Maze walked up behind them, "Has anyone heard from Sidney? She should've been back by now…" Her brother's both shook their heads. So all three of them checked their phones. "… Damn it! Never get a Cell Reception out here! What if something's happened to her L?"

Exhaling, Logan decided it was best to go after his ex. But he wasn't going to be the one to go, he was still needed here in case Dyson got out of control again. "Alright; you go. But make sure you come back fast. With, _or_ without Sidney" he didn't love her, just needed her at times.

With a nod, Maze took off in a blur through the woods.

"What is that?" Bo asked, looking at the metal cup that sat on the ground next to the burnt-out campfire. She'd been watching them since they started adding things to the pot, to when they poured it.

Dyson smiled, "It's medicine…" He came to sit next to her. "… For you"

Bo frowned. "Medicine? I'm not sick!" what the hell was he giving her medicine for? Something was going on here, and she was certain she wasn't going to like it. She didn't want to be here anymore. "Please Dyson; just let me go! You've already taken enough from me, just let me go Home—" she was cut off when he placed a finger on her lips. Shushing her.

"Bo, baby?" He touched her face, "It's okay to be scared. But I promise, you'll feel _so_ much better once this's all over. The medicine will help you feel what I feel" he kissed her forehead lovingly.

But to her it felt sickening. He'd grabbed her face so she couldn't turn away, but when he pulled back she did. "What're you gonna do to me?! What's in that stuff?!" She wasn't liking her odds of survival.

Dyson just kept smiling. "When it's time; you'll know" he tapped her nose, then got up and went back over to his brother. He had asked her if she wanted any of his blood earlier, like the first time. But she refused. So he jammed his knife into the tree in case she changed her mind.

Looking down, she tried to break the chains. Even by using her Vampire strength, but it was no use. She hadn't had any blood in hours. Her strength wasn't up to scratch. She slumped back against the tree, wondering where her sister was. Or if she was even okay.

 **McCorrigan Estate**

Now that they had everything they needed; Novak and Serena got to work on the spell to bring Lauren back. They stood on either side of Sidney and Lauren; reaching their arms out to join hands as they began to chant.

Tamsin, Abigail and Griffin watched from a few feet away. A few minutes passed and their chants got louder. Sidney's heart, which laid in the middle of the floor between the two dead girls; began to glow. Until it evaporated into a white mist, which then swirled over Lauren's body.

With a few more chants, the white mist shot into Lauren's chest. And not seconds later; she rose from the floor. Gasping for breath. Lauren turned to her right, seeing that girl from earlier laying next to her. And she had a blood stain on the front of her shirt. Was she dead?

"What happened?" she was so confused.

Serena let go of Novak's hands, then helped her daughter before smothering her with a hug. "Thank god! It worked!" she breathed her in.

And again, Lauren was confused as to what her Mother meant by that. "Worked? What worked? What happened?!" she wanted someone to give her an answer. But her Father just asked her what she last remembered. "I was with Bo; we were talking. And then-" she widened her eyes, remembering.

"Then what?" Novak asked.

She knew now, what happened. "Dyson's sister, she was here…" she reached up to touch her neck, feeling no wound there. But as she scraped her skin, she saw the dried blood under her fingernails. "… She killed me"

"Whatever she did; doesn't matter now…" Novak smiled at her, "… You're safe, you're healed, and most importantly; you're alive. That's all that matters. Come, you need to rest" he went to take her hand and lead her upstairs but she shook her head.

"No!" Lauren remembered everything else. How Maze was here to get Bo. "I need to find Bo! They're gonna hurt her! I can't just sit back and do nothing"

Novak sighed, "Lauren; you are in no condition to be going anywhere other than bed. We won't speak of this any longer; now, let's go!" he tried to pull her arm.

Lauren grew angry all of a sudden. He was trying to keep her here, and she wasn't having it. "I SAID NO!" her intention was to shove him away; but instead she threw him across the room with the wave of her hand. She watched her Father tumble through the wall and into the next room. "What's happening to me?" she looked down at her hands.

Never, in a million years; did she think she'd have the power to do that. And not against someone like her Father who was experienced in ways she could only dream.

Tamsin's mouth hung open. " _Damn_!" that was the coolest thing she'd ever seen.

Serena held her close, "Shhh, it's okay. Just breathe through it; everything going to be okay sweetie…" she looked at Griffin and Abigail. "… I will pay for any and all damages, you have my word. I can't apologise enough for this" at the end of the day; this wasn't her home.

She couldn't just let it get trashed.

"No, it's fine…" Abigail waved a hand; "… We understand these are troubling times" as she finished her sentence; Novak walked into the room. Wiping the dust from the wall off of his shirt. He didn't look happy in the slightest.

He rubbed the back of his neck, as it was sore from the fall. That was some throw. He didn't expect to see that kind of reaction from his daughter. Being that she was still so new to her magic. "Can I expect a repeat of that if I press the issue further?" he asked.

Lauren turned to him, "I didn't mean to do that; I would never intentionally hurt another person. Not even you. But I will _not_ , let you keep me here when _my_ Girlfriend is out there somewhere. She needs me; and I'm not letting her down" she was adamant.

Tamsin raised her hand, "I'm with her…" she gave Lauren a nod. "… So, what'd you say we get this rescue party started? We know where she's at; I say, we go in full speed and take them down"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Novak looked at her, "They've buried talismans around their location. As soon as we step foot on that ground, we'll be powerless…" Then he thought it over some more. "… Unless we find a way to destroy the talismans"

"How're you gonna do that?" Lauren asked.

It was only then that Serena knew what he meant. "Water…" She said. "… It's one of the four elements. Witches and Warlocks alike, use the same Elements as binding agents to create these kinds of talismans. But what creates them, can also destroy them"

Tamsin caught on now. "So, you're saying all we gotta do is make it rain?" They nodded. "Got any weather spells up your sleeves? Because now would be the time to break them out" she was waiting on them; she was just a Vampire.

Novak and Serena locked eyes. "Creating a small shower won't be enough. Depending on how deep they've buried the talismans; we need to make the water seep through the earth. And the only thing guaranteed to do that, would be a flood. That kind of spell will take a lot of power" he sighed.

"Meaning?" Lauren frowned.

Serena stood next to her daughter. "Meaning; we will have to defy the laws of nature. And in doing so it will disrupt the natural balance of the earthly elements. Pulling it off, isn't the problem. It's how weak we'll be afterwards. If we do this; we'll be useless to you once the talismans have been destroyed" she explained.

There was no way that they'd be even seeing straight after this kind of spell. Let alone walking around and fighting beasts.

"Well, you know; you guys aren't the only Witches in the room…" Tamsin said, looking at Lauren. "… I think Lauren's more than proved how powerful she is. Maybe it's better if only the two of us go" she wanted to do something sooner rather than later.

Novak shook his head. "Out of the question! She's just been brought back from the dead; she can't be rushing head long into a battle she might not win! I won't allow it" he was adamant.

But Lauren just looked at him. "I _literally_ just threw you through a wall!" She told him. " _Me_! A newbie Witch! I think if I can do that to _you_ of all people; then I can handle a few wild dogs. Besides, we've all seen what happens when you stand in my way" she warned him.

"You're making threats now?" He was surprised.

"Call it whatever you want…" Lauren replied, then stood near Tamsin. "… We're going. So, you two just do the spell and make sure you call us when it's done. Is there somewhere we can wait out the flood until it's safe?" She turned to her Girlfriend's sister.

Tamsin nodded, "Yeah, there's an old rail bridge that looks over the creek. As long as we're up there, the water won't touch is. Hell, we might even be able to see where they're camped out…" She drifted off, her ears picking up something. "… Shh!" She shushed everyone. "We're being watched"

She held a hand up, telling them to stay put. She grabbed her silver knife; going to the front door. She could hear heavy breathing. As she went to reach for the handle the breathing stopped; so she opened the door and looked outside. Finding nothing but an empty driveway.

Lauren walked into the foyer just as Tamsin turned around with a frown. Telling her there was no one there. Suddenly, Maze popped up behind her and scraped her claws over Tamsin's back. "Tamsin!" She helped her up, seeing the blood pour from her skin but quickly began to heal.

"Well, look who's back from the dead!" Maze laughed. "I don't know how you did it; but it doesn't really matter. I'm gonna enjoy killing you again. Maybe this time I'll rip your head off instead of snapping it!" She laughed.

But Lauren was anything but scared. "You wanna know your mistake?" She watched Maze frown. "One of _you_ …" She waited for her Parents to join her, "… _Three_ of us. Speaking of which; have you met my Dad?" She tapped her Father arm.

Novak held his hand up; stopping Maze from moving before she got the chance to run away. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He was inflicted so much pain on her by keeping her in place. "I trust you said your goodbyes; because if you thought you were going to leave here, you are _sadly_ mistaken"

Maze growled, she tried to move but she couldn't. "Whatever you do to me; won't matter! You've lost your precious Bo! She belongs to Dyson now" she cackled.

"And you belong to the Devil…" Lauren was overcome with an anger like she'd never felt. "… I think he's waiting for you. You hate fire, right?" She saw the fear in Maze's eyes. " _Good_!" A fiery glow glazed over her eyes; causing Maze's body to be engulfed in flames.

All that was heard, was her screams.

Tamsin didn't know what to say, other than a repeat of what she said earlier. " _Damn_!" She couldn't stop saying that. All that was left of Maze was a pile of steaming ash. "Yeah, she definitely doesn't need anyone's help" she looked at Lauren's Father. She had complete faith in Lauren.

Snapping out of her fit of rage, Lauren realised what she did. "I really wanna feel bad about this; but after what she did, she kinda deserved it…" she looked at her Mother, seeing the look on her face. "… I'm not letting this get to my head, I promise. I just, couldn't let her get away with what she did to me"

"Totally understandable…" Tamsin walked up beside her. "… So, now that we've got that mess outta the way; how about you and I get going? And you two get the flood-" she didn't know how to finish that sentence, then it came to her. " _Flooding_?"

"Tamsin's right; we've gotta go…" Lauren hugged her Mother, "… I'll be fine. Just do the spell, please" she gave her one last smile and then ran out of the house with Tamsin.

Novak sighed, "I don't like this; but without that spell she'll be a sitting duck among those talismans…" he held his hand out for his ex. "… Shall we?" he waited for her to take it, and when she did they set off to prepare for the spell.

 **Ward Bridge – Later**

The first thing Lauren noticed when they got to the bridge, was that there were no rails. It was just an old railway track. And a very narrow one at that. One wrong foot to the right and she'd be falling in the creek below. She needed to be careful.

Tamsin had used her Late Father's Harley Motorcycle to get them here. She felt like it gives her a sense of confidence. And as they arrived, the rain began to pour. Which meant the spell had begun. "How long until the flood starts?" She asked Lauren.

"Hard to say…" Lauren looked out to the view, trying to spot any sign of Dyson's campsite. "… Weather spells usually start off slow; then when it's time, it'll get nasty" she had to wipe away the raindrops that fell down on her face. It was getting heavier.

"How nasty?" Tamsin asked.

A clap of thunder answered Lauren's question for her. She poked her head over the edge of the broken-down bridge, seeing the water in the creek begin to rise. "We're about to find out…" When she lifted her head, she saw the Forrest trees move due to the wind. And it was only then she saw the flickering Amber glow of a fire. "… There!" She pointed to it.

Tamsin looked, she'd brought a bag of her hunting gear with her. Her Vampire strength could only do so much. She needed the extra firepower. She reached into the bag, pulling out a pair of binoculars. As she looked ahead to where Lauren was pointing. She couldn't see much due to the rain.

But she could make out the location of the campsite. The fire was flickering because it was going out, the rain was doing the work. She also saw her sister, chained to a tree. But they were releasing her. That could only have meant one thing; they were getting ready to feed her that elixir.

"We gotta go, now!" She put the binoculars back in her back, then took Lauren's hand and sped back to the bike.

 **Ward Creek**

This storm had come out of nowhere, and the water from the creek had risen so much that it was spilling into the campsite. The rain had made the fire fizzle out; but luckily for them they didn't need it anymore. The elixir was done; all that remained was for Bo to take it.

Dyson unchained her, and just as he did Bo tried to escape but Logan got to her first. Wendigos and Vampires were matched in their speed. "Time for your medicine…" he waited for Dyson to grab her from behind, then tried to force feed her the elixir. "… Come on Bo! Just one gulp, and you'll feel a lot better"

Bo closed her mouth, turning her head away. She tried struggling, but Dyson had both his arms wrapped around her. So she held onto them, and lifted both her legs up and kicked Logan in the stomach. "Take your medicine; and shove it up your ass!"

Logan didn't spill any of the elixir, thankfully. But she did get a good shot at his abdomen. "You little whore!" he slapped her across the face hard. He held her chin, making her open her mouth. "Welcome to slavery" he smirked, bringing the cup closer.

Her eyes widened as the cup got closer to her lips, she didn't want to drink it but it didn't look like she had much of a choice. She closed her eyes, wanting it to be over. But all of a sudden, she heard Dyson scream behind her. Opening her eyes, she saw that the cup was no longer in Logan's hand.

She followed his gaze, and saw the cup floating in the water that'd flooded into the camp. Turning her head, she saw the unexpected. Lauren was standing there with her hand raised. That wasn't possible; she was dead. Bo saw it with her own eyes.

"Let her go!" Tamsin had her gun raised at them.

Logan had to laugh, he didn't quite expect this. He was also confused as to how the little Witch knocked that cup out of his hands. "You have magic…" that was the only way to explain it. "… How?" he covered this place with Talismans himself.

"You're standing in it…" Lauren smiled, gazing at the water pouring down on them and the flood around them. "… Water and all other natural elements renders magical Talismans useless. Pity your Witch friend didn't tell you that"

That's when Logan noticed; Maze hadn't come back yet. She went to find Sidney. She should've been back by now. "Where's my Sister?" he didn't care about Sidney; since she couldn't even tell them about the water effecting the talismans.

"Right now?" Tamsin raised her eyebrows. "Well, I can tell you where her _remains_ are. They're currently smeared over our one of the rugs in my foyer. I'll send them to you once I empty the vacuum" she loved the look on his face right now.

Logan looked at Dyson; both of them feeling the same pain. "You killed her"

Tamsin nodded, "You know the rules by now dog boy…" she stepped forward, still keeping her gun aimed. "… You take mine; I take yours. Now, hand my sister over; and I _may_ , just give you a head start"

"You think you can just come here; tell me you killed my sister and then demand yours back?" Logan laughed, "You're brave Tamsin; I'll give you that. But there's a fine line between being brave; and being _stupid_! Like you said…" he shifted his eyes, feeling his claws burrow out. "… You take mine; I take yours!" he swung his arm around, ready to slash Bo's throat.

But Lauren held him in place; "I can't let you do that"

Logan was stronger than they thought though, because he amped himself up even more. Fighting through Lauren's hold with every breath he took. His claws were getting closer to Bo's throat; only when they were inches away from cutting her skin; he found himself tackled to the ground.

Tamsin could've shot him. But judging by how close he was to Bo already; shooting him once wouldn't have done much. By the time she'd taken another shot, he would've killed Bo. So using her speed to tackle him seemed like the better option.

They splashed down onto the flooded ground. Rolling around, getting soaked in muddy water. She got her shots in, but he was too strong. The water level had risen enough that she could try and drown him; but he just kept fighting. "Give it up Bitch!" she tightened her grip around his neck.

Bo continued to struggled under Dyson's grip, and thanks to the constant rain his hands were slippery. When she did manage to wiggle out of his hold, he spun her around and grabbed her by the throat. He was squeezing so tight, she couldn't breathe.

"All I wanted was to make you love me again!" he said. "But you won't, because you love that stupid Witch! Well; if I can't have you?" he got close to her face. "Then neither can she!" he was about to snap her neck when he felt something burn his back.

All Bo saw was a flash of light. When he let, her go, she dropped to her feet. But he was still moving in the water. She backed up, crashing into Lauren's arms. Spinning around, she hugged her tight. "I thought you were dead. How're you here?"

"It's a long story; one I will be happy to tell you…" Lauren kissed her, "… Once we get outta here. I hit him with Lightening; he shouldn't be moving right now" she looked over to him. He was trying to get up. She used the storm to summon lightening; she thought it would kill him but it didn't.

And Bo knew why. "It's Logan!" she told her. "He's the anchor remember? As long as he's alive; Dyson can't be killed. Tamsin?!" she called to her sister, which was hard since the storm was so loud. "You've gotta finish him!"

Tamsin had the upper hand, but it was hard keeping it. He just didn't want to stay under the water. "Easier said than done little sister!" she yelled back, pushing him under the water again.

Dyson chose that moment to rise up, angrier than ever before. He roared at them, extending both his fangs and his claws. Ready to attack.

Lauren had to think quick, so she used her magic to grab the chains on the tree a few feet away and willed them to wrap around him. Holding him still. "I don't know how long they're gonna hold. We have to help her!" she referred to Tamsin.

That's when Bo remembered. She turned to her right, seeing the handle of her ex's knife sticking out of the tree she was chained to. She ran over, grabbing it. "Tamsin?! Catch!" she threw the knife at her sister.

Tamsin turned her head, reaching her hand up to catch it. But that meant she had to let Logan go, and when she did he began to sit up. He raised his hand, and slashed Tamsin's stomach. But as he did that, she drove a knife into his chest.

She felt the sharp pain of feeling her skin tear. But that didn't stop her from twisting the knife and pushing it deeper into his chest. It was in his heart for sure.

Bo looked over to Dyson, who had stopped resisting the chains. She told Lauren to let him go, and as she did he fell to his knees. The same wound appearing on his chest. Blood began to pour from his mouth. She approached him, and suddenly the rain stopped too.

Lauren knew what that meant, her Parents had probably exhausted themselves. She hoped they were okay. Even her Dad. She stood by Bo's side as she approached Dyson. Not wanting to leave her alone.

Dyson looked at her, "I'll always love you"

Even hearing that made her feel sick. "And I'll always _hate_ you!" she kicked him, pushing him onto the ground. By the time his head touched the wet grass, he was dead. For good this time. She turned around, falling into Lauren's arms. "You saved me" she sighed in relief.

"I had help…" Lauren pulled back, wanting to call Tamsin over but all they saw was her on the ground holding her stomach. "… Oh my god!" they ran to her, seeing the wound and all the blood coming from it. "He must've slashed her!"

Bo pressed her hands down on her sister's stomach. "Tamsin? Hey? Stay with me, okay? You can't leave me!" she cried. Tamsin was all she had left of her Parents. This couldn't be the end for them.

This was a predicament. Tamsin couldn't be moved in her condition, there was no human blood for her to feed on, they'd taken a motorcycle here so they couldn't drive it back, and all that thinking had just cost them twenty minutes. And Tamsin's wound hadn't stopped bleeding.

Lauren tried her phone but there was no signal out here.

"Who'd have thought we'd end up like this huh?" Tamsin laughed while Bo held her. "It's okay Bo…" it really was. "… I did my job; I protected you. Because I'm your big sister, and that's what we do. You're gonna be okay" she felt very weak from the blood loss.

Bo shook her head, "Stop talking like this's it!" she wasn't hearing it. "You're the strongest person I know; that's why I know you're not gonna let a little scratch beat you!"

"It may be little, but it's still pretty deep…" Tamsin laughed, and it hurt to do it. "… Look, if I'm gonna go; I'd rather it be done after a kick ass fight. Besides, it's not like I'll ever amount to anything. I've made my peace with that. But you, you've got a chance Bo. I want you to be happy" she touched her face.

Before Bo could even answer, she saw light shining through the trees. It was a car, and Bo recognised it as her Grandfather's SUV. "I will be happy; once you're recovered. Help's here; you're gonna be fine" she smiled.

 **McCorrigan Estate - Later**

As soon as they got back; Griffin took Tamsin up to her bedroom and began treating her. He also told Lauren that she could find her Parent's in the guest room she and her Mother had been sharing. When she went to check on them, they were passed out on the bed. Cuddling each other.

That spell really knocked them out. And she had to admit, they looked cute together. They'd be sleeping for a while, so she decided to leave them be and head back downstairs where she found Bo in the living room. "How're you holding up?" she came to sit next to her.

Bo chuckled, "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" she replied. "I mean; you're the one who died-" she paused, reliving the whole scene in her head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" she shook her head of the memory.

Lauren held her hand. She didn't like reliving it herself, but she didn't have to worry about it anymore. "It's okay Bo…" she sat closer to her. "… I'm still here. Thanks to my super powerful Parents and their undying love for me" she giggled.

"Something we all have in common…" Bo did the one thing she'd been wanting to do since they got back. She kissed her, gently. "… We love _you_ " she whispered. If this whole thing had taught her anything, it was that love really did conquer all. They survived, because they had each other.

"I'm just glad we got there before they made you take that Elixir…" Lauren sighed. Tamsin told her all about Dyson's plan on the ride over to the creek. And it was sick. "… You can never be too careful with a Hex like that; there's no guarantee of lifting them"

That was when Bo had to frown, she still didn't know what that drink would've done to her. "Dyson told me it was medicine. What would've happened to me if I'd taken it?"

"From what Tamsin told me; it would've made you devoted him. If he'd tell you to do something; you'd do it without questioning it. You'd still feel hate for him, but you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. You'd be-" Lauren stopped when Bo cut her off.

"A slave" Bo said.

Lauren nodded. "Pretty much, yeah"

Now Bo realised what Logan meant. "That's why Logan said that then, because they planned on making me their slave. Well, now I'm really glad you guys showed up in time. Not only did you save me from Logan's claws; but you saved me from a life of slavery" she smiled.

"Well, now that it's over; we can finally go back to being normal. Or whatever normal is for people like us…" Lauren chuckled. "… More importantly; we can go back to school. And start acting like students again. I've really missed it" she admitted.

Bo laughed, to be honest she had the same thought. "I do to too…" she and Lauren spent another hour talking and laughing. It was nice for them to get back to where they were. They were swearing to never bring up Lauren's death again either; and more importantly, not telling anyone at school.

That was something that was better left kept a secret. "… I should go check on Tamsin. Why don't you take another peek at your Parents too? Or maybe they're having too much fun cuddling" she laughed when Lauren told her how she found them earlier.

Maybe their relationship wasn't as over as they thought.

"I hope not…" Lauren stood from the couch with her. "… I mean; I want my Mom to be happy and everything but, I dunno if I want my Dad to be back in our lives. You know?" she was struggling with this. "Don't get me wrong; I'm grateful for what he's done for me and for us. But, I still don't trust him" she exhaled.

It was just one of those feelings.

And Bo understood, "Neither do I…" she said. "… But if you ever feel differently then I'll be cool with whatever you decide. I just can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something" she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What makes you say that?" Lauren trusted Bo's opinion above anyone else, so if she had a theory then it was worth hearing.

"Something he said to me earlier…" Bo tried to remember his words. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. "… He _hates_ Vampires. And expressed his enjoyment of killing them. But it was more than that. Or maybe he's just that evil" she couldn't explain the feeling.

Lauren didn't like that; she couldn't believe he'd told Bo those things. "Maybe. But whatever he is; he won't be lurking around for much longer. I wouldn't care if I never saw him again after today. Come on, let's go" she took Bo's hand and walked her to the stairs.

 **Guest Bedroom**

Novak had been up for a few minutes now, and had been staring at the portraits on the walls. Suddenly, he was interrupted when the door opened. Lauren walked in, with a small smile. He hadn't seen her since she left with Tamsin. "You're okay" he was glad.

"I'm not dead…" Lauren replied wittingly. "… Tried it, and gotta say; I'm not a fan. Let's hope I don't have to go through it again. At least not for a long time. How's Mom doing?" she walked passed him and approached the bed where her Mother slept.

He walked with her. "She may need a few hours more of rest, but I'd say she's going to be just fine. Did everything go okay when you got there?" he wanted to hear what happened.

"Not exactly…" Lauren sighed, "… Tamsin got hurt while taking Logan down, but she succeeded. And with his death Dyson died too. But we were able to get there before they forced that elixir down Bo's throat" she was so happy about that.

"Looks like you got everything you wanted" he smiled.

Now it came time for Lauren to be brutally honest. "Not everything…" she looked at him. "… Look, I'm grateful for what you've done for me and for all of us-"

He knew where this was going, "But you want me to leave…" he finished for her. "… Because you don't trust me. And I don't expect you too; I mean, it _has_ only been a few days. But, do you think there'll ever come a time when you will?"

That wasn't easy answer for Lauren. "I dunno. You're practically a stranger to me; and that's your fault for choosing darkness over your own family. You can't expect me to just forgive that"

"I don't" He replied.

Lauren didn't really want to be here after that awkward conversation. So, she decided to leave him alone. "I'm gonna go check on Bo and Tamsin. I'll be back to check on Mom later" she left the room without another word

A few minutes after Lauren left; Serena woke up. She sat up on the bed, feeling the haziness inside her head. She blinked a couple of times, then saw her ex staring at the wall. "Is there something interesting about that portrait?" she stood from the bed, approaching him.

"They seem like a happy family" he continued to look at it.

Serena noticed the people in the picture. "I believe that's Bo's Mother and Father; according to Griffin they died when she and her sister were children" she felt awful for that. Losing Lauren was enough.

"I'm well aware…" Novak turned to her, "… I was the one who killed them"

… _ **..**_

 _END OF PART ONE_

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I'm evil. But I've decided to make this story into a two-part series. Because I've got so many more ideas for it. So, even though it's ended on a cliff-hanger; it will be back for more. Hopefully soon if my schedule decreases.**

 **But for now, I'll say thank you so much for following and taking the time to read. Because you're all awesome. Leave me you thoughts; thanks!**


End file.
